


时差四十二天

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [9]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克在布鲁斯昏迷时，为自己制造了四十二天的回忆。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇均为一元时间线（非平行空间）

一.

克拉克把手中那杯冷透的茶放了下来，他的头也跟着这动作下垂到了一个哑口无言的角度、希望这样的姿态能让戴安娜说话的语气不再那么严厉。然而戴安娜没有。不仅没有，她的责问比起方才听起来还要严酷，至于一旁明明比他小了不少却也神情肃穆的巴里，更能让这会儿的克拉克反省自己先前的想法有多荒唐。

“布鲁斯受伤昏迷，我们都很难过，但他一定会好起来的，就算你不相信他，你也得相信我们，我们怎么会找不到让他好起来的办法？”一个刻意强调的反问过后，戴安娜又深呼吸了一次，这使得她眼神中的气愤在逐渐冷却，“而在那其中，回到过去改变已经发生过的事绝对是最错误的办法。”

原本还扶着杯子的手滑到了戴安娜目视可及的桌子底下，那是克拉克能够呈现出来的最无力的细节，巴里原本绷着的脸随之揪成一团，他和戴安娜对视了一眼，决定继续把话语权留给戴安娜——虽然在改变过去会造成多严重的后果这件事上，深刻了解时间具有何种“魔力”的自己比戴安娜更有说服力，但若是想让超人闭上嘴安静地听谁说话，巴里认为自己还不具备这样的能力。

“克拉克，你知道那是个极其错误的方法，是吗？”戴安娜沉下气来，她坐回了椅子里让俯视变作平视，好不再让克拉克倍感压力，“否则你不会来找我们商讨能不能那么做。”

“我知道那是个不正确的想法，我就是……”

说话的人难以控制地又想起了布鲁斯被放在那类似生命舱中的样子，无人能动，无人敢动，他只是沉默地躺在为他打造的水晶城堡里，胸口的起伏证明着他仍活着，那些接在他身体各处的仪器保证着他的心跳，听起来还算有力，但克拉克从没觉得布鲁斯会有比现在更脆弱的时刻。当他第五次从防护罩外落荒而逃，那个“如果我能回到过去阻止他落入圈套”的荒谬想法也由此而生。

“我就是在某一刻突然害怕他会真的一直这么……睡下去。”

好长一阵没再开口辩驳过什么的克拉克终于抬起了头，他的眼里涌动的歉意很快就抚平了戴安娜和巴里的焦躁，如果说十分钟之前，他们还为克拉克提出的构想震惊和着急，现在，他们也只剩感同身受的理解：

“他会醒过来的。”巴里的手心贴上了桌面，他快速地轻拍了两下以显示他的乐观积极——哪怕这感染不了任何人，“别忘了，他可是我们认识的最强大的人类！”

“是的，他会醒过来的。”戴安娜便也跟着复述，比起被巴里影响，她只是对这件事有着十足信心，“毒气对脑部的影响只是时间问题，仪器会维持他的生命，他的外伤也在逐渐恢复，事实上，他的伤口愈合状况比起一周前已经好了很多。”

“是啊，我看到了。”

克拉克应和着，戴安娜所说的都是事实，只是那并不能减少克拉克的担忧，他是会越变越好还是就此停滞不前？克拉克甚至不敢做出猜测，一周来，他都只能隔着为布鲁斯建立的、层层叠叠的防护，远远看着他，等待着一个加速到来的奇迹。

“人们在过分忧虑的时候，总会下意识地把事情想得简单。”巴里顺着这气氛，难得沉着地说道，“如果我能回到过去是不是就可以改变这一切？如果我早知道这一切会发生是不是就有能力阻止它？这无可厚非，只是人们又总把改变过去这回事想得太过片面。”

戴安娜和克拉克一同望向了巴里，年轻人便一一笑着回视，他口气中的认真丝毫未减：“改变了这件事的话，带来的影响是更好还是更糟？是不是会有其他人因此死去？我们的未来是不是就会不复存在？我其实……我早就思考过无数次这样的问题。”

“而结论是，那必然会带来不可估量的影响。”克拉克收紧下颌低低接话道，“我为我的冲动道歉。”

“至少我该高兴你首先想到的是来找我们谈谈，而不是直接就擅自回到了布鲁斯中圈套前。”戴安娜露出的笑代表着她的原谅，她极少有因为克拉克拥有太多令人望而生畏的能力而担忧的时候，不过当克拉克对着她说出他想回到布鲁斯受伤前扭转这一局面时，她头一遭体会到了因克拉克而生的紧张：

“否则搞不好我们现在都已经不存在了。”

“对不起。”克拉克明白这绝不是危言耸听，他再次诚恳地看了看戴安娜和巴里，朋友们微笑的点头让他释然，但这分秒间的轻松感却只是沉痛之上的遮掩，等克拉克踏出房间来到蝙蝠洞的中央，仍沉睡在那里的人轻易就能让克拉克重新陷进心痛。

“肯特少爷。”

看起来已经在这儿站了好一段时间的阿尔弗雷德背着手转了转上半身，克拉克也同他打招呼，作为自布鲁斯受伤后就没再离开过蝙蝠洞的人，他已经分不清阿尔弗雷德的头发是不是原本就有这么灰白，他能从阿尔弗雷德的眼睛中看到类似的自己，只是站在他眼前的这个老人，曾拥有和担心失去的恐怕远比他多得多。

“少爷左手背的那道伤在结痂了。”

阿尔弗雷德出声的同时，微有些颤抖的手指了指布鲁斯搭放在身体两侧的手，就连指甲都失去血色的那双手上，这个小小的变化几乎值得他们欢欣鼓舞。

然而他们谁都没这么做。因为医生和各种无情的仪器都估测布鲁斯的意识完全恢复需要至少两个月，那算是一个保证，但同样更是煎熬的等待。

“如果在以前，少爷超过三天不和我说话，不管原因是什么，我都不会给他好脸色看。”

“他这么做过吗？”克拉克自然而然地回想起了布鲁斯小心翼翼地垂着眼睛瞧向阿尔弗雷德的表情，那些畏惧又任性的表现每一次那都能令克拉克发笑，“我以为他并没有这么做的胆量。”

“在他游学的那几年间，唯有一次，他有整整一年没让我听见他的声音。”

让人操心的家伙。克拉克在心里冒出了不合时宜的回答，他忍了下来，闭紧嘴和阿尔弗雷德看向同一处，从玻璃的反光中，他看见阿尔弗雷德口中有关布鲁斯的描述竟还是能让他脸上的阴霾少那么一些的。

“偶尔我会质疑自己是否年纪越大就越不如从前。少爷游学的那七年，我甚至不会像现在这样连觉都睡不好。”

阿尔弗雷德缓缓说着，他很少这样，他从来没和克拉克私下对话过。克拉克认识的阿尔弗雷德还对自己留有一定的怀疑。克拉克并非不理解，他和布鲁斯在一起也不过短短两个月，克拉克一直准备好了要用漫长的时间来向老人证明自己是值得托付的人。

“算上游学，这么久以来，我只和少爷分开过两次。”他抬抬镜架，弯曲的手指顺道擦了擦鼻子，“第二次……是在少爷的养子过世之后，处理完所有需要处理的事后，他要求我回英国休假，我没有和他争论，因为我看得出他希望我离开。我至今都没有去问他是希望我别太伤心，还是不想让我看到他过于伤心的样子。”

“他是这样的人。”克拉克的额头贴上了最外层冰凉到没有一丝温度的玻璃罩，“比起自己，别人的感受才更重要，他就是……这样的人。”

阿尔弗雷德的气息暂停了，他看了克拉克的侧脸好一会，脸上说不出是探究还是别的什么。

“我离开了四十三天，令我意外的是，那段时间，少爷把自己照顾得出乎我意料的好。”他把视线焦点放回布鲁斯身上，在那躺着的、是这个世界上他唯一在意的人，“所以我总是会想，是否我的担心和顾虑都是多余的，其实韦恩家唯一的少爷即使没有我，也能把自己照料得很好。”

“不，不是的，他……”太多关于布鲁斯的画面从克拉克眼前闪过，在眼眶酸痛之前，他呼出一口气转过了身，让自己面对阿尔弗雷德，“他比谁都需要您，他不会想要和您分开的。”

“我也以为我们不会再分开第三次。” 阿尔弗雷德安静地接受了克拉克的劝慰，也许这是此刻的他们都需要的，“即使那早晚会到来。”

“不会的。”克拉克的反驳比何时都坚决，“他会好起来的。”

阿尔弗雷德鲜见地凝重了起来，那是在过去整整一周里，克拉克都没从阿尔弗雷德的脸上看见过的神情，布鲁斯和他有着太多的相似，他们总在其他人感觉难过以前，就把自己的心碎藏到最深处

“他当然会。”在那短暂的真实过去以后，阿尔弗雷德又恢复了毫无崩裂的平静：

“我也只是没想到，分别的每一天都如此令人难以承受罢了。”

克拉克的嘴动了动，却还是选择了沉默。我也一样，他的心里在叫嚷我也一样，但他不能表现出来，那并不能分担老人的痛苦。而他除了别比阿尔弗雷德先崩溃之外还能做什么？当他和阿尔弗雷德一起长长久久地盯着使他们无能为力的那个人，不久前才被压下去的念头又开始悄然变质，它像一个死灰复燃的魔法，顽固徘徊于克拉克的脑海：

“我能冒昧问一下……”凝结的空气被克拉克割破，他唐突地提问，惹来阿尔弗雷德疑惑的一眼，“布鲁斯的养子是在哪年——”

“2013年5月。”

没有多余的迟疑，阿尔弗雷德回答了克拉克。在他的潜意识里，克拉克•肯特早成为了他亲近的人，只是在此前，他还不曾习惯将这一点更直接地表现出来。

“那时候我还不了解自己的身世。”克拉克在低声复述中回忆，“2013年5月，所以您是5月回了英国……”

他还没问下去，身边的眼神比他更快地揭穿了他的意图。

“6月，肯特少爷，尽管很失礼，但我听到您和普林斯女士之间的争吵了。”阿尔弗雷德没任何转圜地说道，“过去简单的生活虽然偶尔令我怀念，然而在我看来，如今的一切也未尝不好。”

“我没有……”克拉克在阿尔弗雷德能洞察一切的目光中摆手解释，“我不是，不，我已经放弃那个念头了。”

“那您……”

“我只是，”他扭头看看布鲁斯后，又定下神来郑重地看向阿尔弗雷德：

“我只想……我只想和布鲁斯拥有更多时间。”

“克拉克！”

戴安娜的第二次吼声在爆发之前就被克拉克压着肩膀制止了，没有急躁，没有玩笑，克拉克和戴安娜面对面地坦诚着所有：

“听着，2013年6月氪星飞船还没被世界发现，这个世界没有超人，所有人都生活在安稳之中，我发誓，我只是回去找布鲁斯，看着他，尽我所能陪伴他，我绝不会做任何改变未来的事，我甚至不会让除了布鲁斯之外的人见到我。”他用相当快的语速浇熄了戴安娜的误解，“我确认过，那四十三天阿尔弗雷德不在，我不需要出现在其他地方，我只要待在布鲁斯的身边就可以，我想要做的只有这个。”

“那很危险，克拉克，”皱起的眉代表着戴安娜的不赞同，“你也听巴里解释过了，如果一个世界的两个自己见面，这个世界一定会崩溃，你得明白，那牵连的不仅是我们。”

“我记得很清楚，2013年6月的我还在德州某个小镇的修车厂做洗车工，那是我做的最久的一份工作，拿很低的薪资，还收养了一条流浪狗。要不是因为我出手教训了几个抢劫犯，可能我也不会在两个月后去了海上，事实上，在认识布鲁斯以前，我从未踏进过哥谭、也压根没对这个城市产生过兴趣。”他看着戴安娜的眼睛，明确地让她知道自己明明有能力回到过去却还是先知会她、代表着自己做出的决定有多理智，“所以我不会遇见以前的我，我不会改变布鲁斯，我不会愚蠢到毁了如今这个他守护的世界。”

“那不难做到，我明白什么才是最重要的。”克拉克闭起眼睛顿了顿，他在克制着别让自己的哀痛泄露出来，“对我来说更难的是……更难的是坐在这里一遍遍由着昏迷的布鲁斯提醒我，我们之间拥有过的时光是这么的短暂。”

在他死去前，他和布鲁斯拥有的不过是偏见与伤害，在他醒来世界再次恢复平静后，他和布鲁斯也不过才刚刚成为恋人，他们总在为这个世界牺牲自己，而留给他们的时间又有多少？他坚信布鲁斯会醒来，从无怀疑，可是在那之前，他绝不能只是看着自己和布鲁斯应当共同拥有的时间被白白浪费。

“我只是想……我只是想和布鲁斯拥有多一些的时间，我会让他忘了我的，你知道我有这个能力。”

他留了长长的一段间隔以供戴安娜考虑，他知道他能打动戴安娜，他们三个人之间的信任足以让戴安娜对他的决定转变态度。

“……你要催眠他？”面色上的犹疑仍在，但她确实如克拉克所想的那样放弃了强硬，“我以为你不会对任何人使用这个能力。”

“如果他记得我，那么也许之后的一切就都不会发生。”克拉克阐述着他的设想，“所以他依然得憎恨超人，我们必须要针锋相对，我还是得死去，他也仍旧会受重伤……但是戴安娜，相信我，我绝对不会……”

“我并非不相信你。”她意外而干练地打断了克拉克略显急促的解释，“只是没人知道届时会发生什么。”

“我可以控制可能出现的意外。”克拉克近似承诺一般这么说着，“你也应该相信我总有那么点儿能让人失忆的能力……”

“这回我阻止不了你，对吗？”

戴安娜没等克拉克做完保证就没再让他继续了，她知道答案，却还是问了出来。

“是的。”他承认，“但我依然需要你们相信我。”

“我相信你。”

在克拉克瞪大眼睛表示不可置信前，戴安娜接着说道：

“不过我可不敢说巴里会不会相信你。”

“他可以随时把我带回去。”在气氛不那么僵硬后，克拉克冲着戴安娜眨眼睛，“到时我不会和他打架的。”

“在你之前提出那个计划时，我就问过自己，”戴安娜退让了，“如果我有这样的能力，我会不会尝试着回到一百年前，去抓住更多的……相伴的时间。”

两个人都抓住了那个转折的停顿。

“但你不会去试图改变……改变他的离开。”

这几乎是一个肯定句。克拉克明白，戴安娜也和他一样，那些遗憾早就被责任取而代之，他们不具备自私的资格，他们谁都不能、也不会去这么做。

“是的，我不会。”戴安娜垂下头，没让克拉克看见自己眼底闪过的情绪，“因为这个世界需要他这么做。”

“同样的，”再抬头时，她已经恢复了沉稳的模样，“这个世界的布鲁斯也需要你。”

“阿尔弗雷德也是这么对我说的。”克拉克垮下的肩膀示意着得到许可后的轻松，“我没有让你们为我冒风险的理由，布鲁斯会责怪我那么做的。”

“你知道就好。”她推了克拉克一把，又在他大笑之后跟着他一起笑了起来。

“无论发生什么，”克拉克又对戴安娜拜托道，“随时让巴里回来通知我。”

“别担心，我们会把布鲁斯照顾得很好的。”戴安娜刻意地撇了撇嘴，“倒是你，或许该担心那时候的布鲁斯会不会看上你。”

“我现在可不是那个满脸胡子从不打理、连衣服都是顺手偷来的流浪汉了。”他随着戴安娜的话打趣自己，片刻后，他的脸上又写满了戴安娜熟悉的、满溢着悲伤的坚定：

“就算他不爱上我也没关系。”他转过视线，而戴安娜知道他正看向哪里：

“只要能让我拥有更多和他有关的记忆，那就足够了。”

在克拉克消失前，戴安娜只来得及听到这声音愈发微弱的一句。

窜到车前的黑影闪得太快，就算再敏锐，及时踩下的刹车也还是不可避免地发出了令人心惊的撞击声。立刻下车查看的布鲁斯在看到躺在车前的男人时忧心忡忡地迅速掏出了手机，不过比他按下按键更快的是被撞倒的那人，攥住他手腕的那只手掌差点激起他的本能的反击，不过在车前灯照射下投向他的眼神，又瞬时让他想起自己才是严格意义上的肇事者。

“你没事吗？”他从攥住他的那只手里脱开，把这默认成了对方需要搀扶的信号，他收起手机，转而去扶住又捧住了脑袋的、被撞人的肩膀，让他靠在了车头上，“我可以立刻派人送你去医院或是……”

“我没什么问题。”克拉克把脑袋揉了又揉，他没打算表演什么，因此他的脸上也就没有一丁点受伤的痛苦。他揪了揪头发后又看向布鲁斯，引导着布鲁斯和他一起注意车头那凹进去的一大块，“但您的车好像……”

撑在车前盖上的手掌暗暗使力，车头的保险杠在一小秒就不负所望地砸到了地上。

“……没关系。”桄榔的声响还没结束，拢起眉的布鲁斯还是安抚着受伤的人试图让对方安心，“别在意车，你确定你没事？”

“我真的没事，但您的车有事。”他由着布鲁斯在说话间提防着什么似的往后退开了距离，这些小举动间满是他了然的戒备，“我是说，我造成了损坏，我想我有责任赔偿。”

“我说了没事，如果你打算自己去医院的话，我可以为你准备足够的金额。”布鲁斯扬了扬手，他的态度得体，不过克拉克能看出布鲁斯的心烦意乱，或许他还把那句带着嘲讽的 “你这人有什么毛病”吞了回去，他明白布鲁斯不顾后果地从那场晚宴上逃回家，可不是为了在这里和一个奇怪的男人费心思周旋的。

“我确定我没事，也确定我得赔偿您的车。”

克拉克向前跨了一步，在微弱散开的光照中，布鲁斯终于能好好打量一下这个男人了：再简朴不过的T恤和牛仔裤，身侧全都是因为滚到地上而沾上的泥土，从玻璃房子经过韦恩大宅的这条路早就荒废，更别说有人会选择在郊外独自步行——就算不是哥谭人，邻近的城市也大多会对哥谭的怪状有所耳闻。

“如果不想再被我撞一次的话，”韦恩先生应当维持的优雅消失了，他眯起眼睛，观察着克拉克一派老实的脸，“你可以从我车前离开了。”

克拉克抬了抬眼睛，没和他僵持。布鲁斯绕过他，狐疑地重新坐回了车里，更让他不解的是，他不明白这个男人对他展露的笑为何如此温柔。他隔着玻璃，再次用口型向克拉克询问是否需要钱。克拉克只是看着他，最后保持着笑容对他摆了摆手。

一分钟之后，当布鲁斯的车子重新发动慢速驶开时，他震惊地从后视镜中看到了跟着车子奔跑的、那个难以捉摸的男人。

在阿尔弗雷德被他支回英国的第二天，他确信自己在哥谭郊外，遇到了一个精神不那么正常的疯子。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

布鲁斯在足以把人从睡梦中拖拽出的头痛中醒来，他分不太清是醒来的那一秒头痛就立刻缠上了他、还是他前一晚也在头痛中入眠，身边没躺着不认识的男士或女士避免了让他的头痛加剧——也算是缥缈到不计其数的那么一小点帮助了。他用弯折起来的食指骨节按揉了会儿眉心，床垫随着他坐起来的动作轻缓起伏。望向落地玻璃外的同时，布鲁斯的手也习惯性地伸向了床头柜，他的舌根发苦、喉咙里也毛毛躁躁的，而那小半杯昨晚睡前喝剩的酒此时对他来说就是能治愈这一切的救命良药。

等香醇芬芳的琥珀色液体从喉口流进他的胃里，他那双琥珀色的瞳孔也有了更清晰的焦点，湖上泛着的雾气尚未散开，布鲁斯的视野也因此变成了灰蓝的一片，这是布鲁斯这几天来每日醒来所能看到的唯一颜色，无论有没有阳光，他似乎永远身处这样压抑的色彩中。他叹了口气，剩下的酒跟着一饮而尽。头痛霎时好了不少，这几乎是这段时间以来起床前必经的流程：一些模糊不清的痛苦，一杯聊以提神的酒，阿尔弗雷德关于饮酒问题的苛责则紧随其后。

然而今天不会有阿尔弗雷德的声音出现——随后的很长一段时间都不会再有。布鲁斯坐在床沿干吞下两粒安神药后才终于想起了这件事，阿尔弗雷德如他要求的那样回了英国，尽管布鲁斯建议他可以再去其他国家走走，可他明白阿尔弗雷德永远只会待在英国，他会按部就班地过每一天，其中最重要的事是准时给他来一通电话，或者是两通也说不准。暂时离开哥谭并不会对宽慰这位英国管家的心痛有何助益，但至少，布鲁斯想，至少阿尔弗雷德不用再面对一个阴郁的自己，这样也就避免了他对无能为力这回事的深切自责。

有关于自责的部分，布鲁斯认为只需留给他一个人就够了。

隐隐根植在脑袋里的闷痛在洗完澡后又被驱赶了不少，当布鲁斯拉开冰箱门，他又再一次想起了催阿尔弗雷德离开对他还是存在一定影响的。冰箱里能吃的食物不少，那来自于阿尔弗雷德离开前的充足准备，只是于布鲁斯而言，那些仍需处理的食物对他来说相当陌生。他从中翻找出一个贝果，在放弃了奶酪或是果酱的省事之下，花了一分钟来思考是否需要将它扔进微波炉。挣扎的结果还没诞生，布鲁斯一个瞥眼间瞄到的、树底下的人影又让他警觉地想起了另外一件事。

——昨晚那个在郊外遇到的奇怪男人。

他梳理着回忆，在他愈发加快车速之后，那个跟着他的车匀速追赶的男人就被甩开在了后头直至消失不见。布鲁斯便把这插曲遗忘，他直接回了玻璃房子，在明亮灯光下才发现他的车前盖伤得比那男人要重得多。与此同时，一些非他本意的内疚也还是从怀疑的背后浮了出来。无论动机是什么，他的车确实和那个男人发生了擦碰，再硬的骨头也敌不过阿斯顿马丁的冲撞，他却因为当下的小心连一分钱都没给对方留下。由此推论，布鲁斯便也没把他追着车跑了一段路太过放在心上。毕竟，无论在哥谭遇到什么样的人都不值得大惊小怪。

只是现在——他缓步朝屋子的一角走去，等他看清楚了那个靠在树干底下抱臂睡着的人的确就是昨晚那个被他定论为疯子的男人时，那点内疚又突然间荡然无存。

“你这人有什么毛病？！”

布鲁斯在推门而出的那会儿打了个哆嗦，他应当对这个被车撞了以及看起来还在湖边挨了一晚上冻的男人保留一些同情，但他就这样可疑地睡在玻璃房子外面？这意味着他一路跟着自己的车回来？想到这部分，布鲁斯还是让昨晚忍下来的那句脱口而出。

“啊，抱歉，我……”

仿佛被布鲁斯这声质问惊醒的克拉克慌忙地从地上爬起来，他在衣摆上蹭着手掌心上的灰，忘了他早就沾染在衣服下摆的泥土只会让这种难堪愈演愈烈，“我打扰到你了吗？”

这只是打扰那么简单吗？布鲁斯很想厉声反问，他的怒意并非莫名其妙，他只是搞不懂为何他一看到这男人笑起来的脸就又什么都骂不出口了。

“是的，你打扰到我了。”他裹了裹随意披上的外套领子，从上到下好好地将对方看了一遍并估量着自己有没有体格上的优势，“我们直接一点，你想要什么？”

“我昨晚就说过了，我撞坏了你的车。”怎么也搓不干净的手放弃似的交握在身前，克拉克挺直了背，看上去要多诚心有多诚心，“我应当做出赔偿，这是必须的，尽管我暂时没有这个能力，但是我……”

“那我也再说一次，我的确不需要任何赔偿，如果你确定不用去医院的话，在你为自己招惹麻烦之前，你最好离开。”

随着话语呼出口的气带着没辙的形状，布鲁斯那一点点累积的恼怒不仅没发泄出来，还变成了一句完全没有震慑力的威胁，陌生男人漾开了的笑让他难以琢磨，在他忍住节外生枝的冲动扭头离开前，克拉克又目的明确地开口了：

“我没有地方可去。”

别开的目光又转了回来，这一次，带着更多深究的视线停留在了克拉克那张笑得平静无波的脸上。布鲁斯很想从他身上嗅出谎言和阴谋的味道，他总能闻出来。但很显然，不管是昨天还是今天，布鲁斯都没法否认自己的努力是失败的。

“……这就是你昨晚睡在这儿的理由？”捏在领口的指尖动了动，布鲁斯看着泥土之上他坐了一整晚的痕迹，“没地方可去所以光明正大地跟上了我？”

“主要还是为了赔偿你的车。”克拉克低头又抬头后，展现给布鲁斯的还是纯粹质朴的微笑，“没地方可去只是另一个因素。”

“……你知道我是谁吗？”

“我不知道。”克拉克答得很快，反正在伪装这件事上，他也不怯于承认自己拥有不少天赋。

那不是会说谎的眼睛。布鲁斯直直看着克拉克的透蓝的双眼，不明白为什么自己会不经思索就武断地做出这样的结论。

也许最近不太正常的人不止是这个被撞了的疯子。

“你从哪儿来的？”布鲁斯继续问，没注意到他站着的环境已经不像他刚出门时那么湿冷了。

“堪萨斯。”

“你从堪萨斯大半夜跑来哥谭荒无人烟的郊外？”

“我十年前就离开堪萨斯出来工作了。”克拉克回答着布鲁斯的疑问，半真半假，“我的上一份工作是海上的捕鱼工，不过因为做得不是那么好，前两天船在哥谭港口靠岸时他们辞退了我，我原本想着就近在哥谭找一份工作，却没想到身上的钱甚至都不够找一个住的地方。”

“我可以给你钱，让你离开哥谭去别的城市找一份工作。”

“那我可就不仅要赔偿你的车，还要偿还你借我的钱了。”

布鲁斯的眼珠审慎地跟着克拉克的话转了半圈，他身上的警戒气息还是很明显，但克拉克总能从他柔和的棕褐中看出些不一样感情，从过去到现在，布鲁斯内里的柔软从未有丝毫改变。

“……你在这里等我一下。”布鲁斯转身迈开了一步后又退回了半步，他扭过身体，怕克拉克凭空消失似的又警告了一句：

“先别走。”

两分钟后克拉克看着布鲁斯由远及近地小跑了回来，毫不意外他的手上拿着一沓现金。

“你会做饭吗？”他把钱递过去，瞪着克拉克要求他接下，“我是问……能吃的那种。”

这哪像询问？克拉克对此真有点哭笑不得。为了避免自己的笑又让布鲁斯不快，他拿拳头抵着嘴咳嗽了两声：

“是的，我会。如果一个人在外漂泊过一年以上，那他一定能学会‘如何好好地喂饱自己’这种必备技能。”

“谁说的。”

从牙缝里挤出的咕哝飘散之后，布鲁斯甩了甩手中的那叠钱：

“拿好它们。”他蹩起半边嘴角催促克拉克，“然后跟我进来。”

红甜椒和胡萝卜被依次切开的清脆声响让布鲁斯感觉到了神奇，更神奇的是翻炒过后的洋葱发出的奇妙香味让他的肚子又咕噜了一声。布鲁斯把目光从红红绿绿的蔬菜上挪开，又移到了操持这一切的人身上，自己随意找出的衣服对这个男人来说还是小了一些，绷在他身上的面料能让布鲁斯清晰地看见被勾勒出的肌肉线条。好在那对布鲁斯构不成威胁，布鲁斯认为只要自己想，他随时可以把这个男人揍趴在地上、接着交由戈登处理后续——送入收容所，遣送回堪萨斯，或者随便什么他懒得关心的方法。只是他现在正处于饥饿中，一顿2000美元的早餐堪称昂贵，但这如果能构成一个合情合理的、让男人收下钱并离开的理由，布鲁斯倒也觉得很是值得。

何况他正在做的东西看起来确实有模有样。

“我原本想为你做海鲜烩饭的。”

剩余的红色蔬菜们跳跃进平底锅的滋滋声没挡住克拉克的说话声，他的右手摆动着的同时，还余裕十足地扭头和看得专注的布鲁斯说话，“但你的冰箱里好像没有那些，我就只能拿鸡肉代替了。”

“我无所谓。”他抽抽鼻子，手指挑剔地指向了锅中的某一点，“但是一定要放胡萝卜吗？”

“是的，一定要放。”克拉克在心中对布鲁斯这个依然故我的癖性哑然失笑，脸上却维持着煞有介事的表情，“如果你不喜欢的话，之后再把它们挑出来就行了。”

反正他知道布鲁斯一定会这么做的，无论克拉克叨念他多久，他都不会消减对胡萝卜的天生仇视。

布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，再次安静了下来。他的手按在胃部揉了揉，早晨空腹喝下的酒精现时正在那儿作乱，而倒进锅中的米和咖喱粉炒匀后的香气与这种折磨形成了凸显急切的对比，他眼巴巴地瞧着那一锅食材在男人的手中慢慢变得形色俱佳，硬是没把会映衬他着急的话问出口。

他才不要显得自己像是在有求于一个会做饭的陌生人。

“再焖三分钟就好。”

克拉克把柠檬片和鸡肉粒放在米饭上后再次同布鲁斯解释，布鲁斯看了眼正源源不断冒出香味的锅，用大拇指和食指捻着手边的抹布朝克拉克扔了过去。

“一起吃吧。”布鲁斯回想了一下刚刚锅中的分量，觉得自己可以适当分一些给他，就算精神不正常，在湖边睡了那么一晚上总得吃点儿什么：

“但你得帮我把这儿收拾好。”

“没问题。”

克拉克原想下意识说“我不吃也没关系”，不过那显然会再次引起布鲁斯的质疑，所以他闭上了嘴，决定只给自己盛一小碟胡萝卜，剩下的也足够让布鲁斯填饱肚子了。就算在已经日趋平静、他和布鲁斯关系愈发稳定的未来，他也没能为布鲁斯做过太多次早餐，荒原狼离开后需要应付和处理的事实在太多，光是让他俩单独待在一处说说话就已经是一种奢侈。

克拉克准时地在三分钟后关了火，因饥饿和胃痛疲软下来的布鲁斯有一种懵懂的松懈，他亦步亦趋地跟着克拉克，紧盯着他把那盆饭分成了两碟，在看到克拉克只给自己盛了几勺之后，他大声地表达了不满——“为什么你要让我显得很像一个压榨狂？”。克拉克没有办法，他憋着笑，一直到布鲁斯对他那碟的分量满意为止才终于和他在餐桌的两头坐下了。如果布鲁斯稍有注意的话，他会看到克拉克特意把胡萝卜都舀走了，但从咀嚼起第一口饭开始就不再说话的布鲁斯没分出精力去在意。

“还算可口吗？”

克拉克慢慢地把那些胡萝卜吃光了后，又对着脸颊鼓鼓的布鲁斯发问。

布鲁斯点点头，捂着嘴咳嗽了一声，递上来的柠檬水很是时候，布鲁斯享受着陌生人的服务，仿若一时之间找不出有什么差错。也可能奇怪的事太多，所以到了现在，不管他们之间发生什么，布鲁斯都不会觉得诡异了。

“……还可以。”

最后一粒米也塞进嘴里之后，胃里那搅得布鲁斯头昏脑涨的烧灼感被满足感取代，他像只餍足的猫靠上了椅背，又慢吞吞地喝完了那杯温水。

“你呢？吃饱了吗？”

他拿餐巾擦完了嘴，又冲克拉克问道。

“是的，我也饱了。”

“那等收拾完就离开吧，带上那叠钱，那是这顿饭的报酬，另外，就穿着这身衣服走。”

布鲁斯挑着眉，从姿态到语气都不容旁人置疑，那是克拉克见过太多次的、属于布鲁斯•韦恩的风格，他总把纯粹的善意假扮成高高在上的施舍，让人找不到因此而不好意思接受的理由。克拉克没打算迎难而上，他从那叠钱上抽走了几张，又在布鲁斯的注视下收拾好了餐台和厨房，直到他踏出这间日后他能随意进出的玻璃房子，布鲁斯若有所思的视线都停留在他的后背。

这只是克拉克来这里的第二天，他不该着急的，但每次和布鲁斯离得越近，他就越无法克制自己的贪求。面对布鲁斯，他总是如此。

可现在，他能做的只有静下心来等待。

布鲁斯在午夜十二点时再次气冲冲披上了外套推门而出，还是那棵树，还是那个人，布鲁斯身上的愠怒也一如既往。他看着陌生男人从树底下站起来，带着歉疚又诚挚的笑盯着他，升腾进脑海里的错杂竟让他一时忘了该怎么驱赶这个不肯离开的男人。最近困扰他的事有很多，而这个突然在路边窜出的男人绝不该成为其中之一。

“你为什么还在这？”

他是真的需要知道一个答案，只因他不想用任何极端的举措让这个男人彻底消失在他可见的范围里，没有缘由，但是只要可以的话，他更希望这个男人可以选择主动离开。

“我说过了，我没有地方可以去。”

“我不信你真的无处可去。”布鲁斯的脸上没有任何意欲对峙的意思，他用平铺直叙的调子再次对克拉克重申：

“拿上我给你的钱，回堪萨斯，我相信在那里，你至少有一个家。”

“我是被收养的。”

克拉克盯着布鲁斯眯起的眼角，那是他的布鲁斯被震撼到时的小小习惯。他正集中精神在意着自己，每一次布鲁斯这么做，克拉克都能感受到来自布鲁斯的、可贵的关切：

“我的养父母在农田里捡到了仍在襁褓中的我，我在那时就被他们收养了，我在堪萨斯长大，也从未见过我的亲生父母。”

他没有说谎，在氪星飞船被美军发现之前，克拉克又怎会料到他会在那里见到自己的亲生父亲？

“十七岁那年，我的养父为了保护我在龙卷风中丧生了。你可以查到新闻，那一年袭击了堪萨斯的龙卷风给当地的农民们造成了极大的损失。”

布鲁斯不知道这和他死缠烂打一般留在这里有什么关系，他应该即刻扭头报警，或是换上一身更方便行事的制服。但是他没有这么做，该做而没有去做的事太多，正如现在，他还是站在这里，拧起了眉一动不动地听着这个男人说下去：

“在我有能力养活自己后，我离开了堪萨斯，边辗转工作边寻找亲生父母的信息，的确，我的养母仍在堪萨斯，但在我找到我的亲生父母前，在我……在我忘记自己对养父的愧疚之前，我没有可以回去的理由。”

“……我不明白你说的这些和你赖在这里有什么关系。”布鲁斯把提上来的那口气咽了回去，他左右看看，不明白自己为什么不敢再直视对面那双让他的心坠下去的眼睛，“但这确实是一个不错的故事。”

克拉克跟着布鲁斯一起环顾着四周，无声笑着：

“我也不明白，可能是因为这儿很好很隐蔽，你对我也很友善。我是说，没人会来这里，这里似乎是你的某块不容许他人踏进的地盘，这意味着没人会发现我，而我习惯不被人发现。我昨天就在想，我可以白天去打一些工，晚上就睡在湖边，我一直在过这样的生活，我习惯了，而且我确保我不会因此生病，不管你信不信，我从来没生过病。”

“还有，”他停下来，深深望向他的布鲁斯，他爱着的这个男人从来都是既聪敏又慈悲，他能辨别善恶，也总难抗拒真实，“那不是个故事。”

在布鲁斯嗫喏起嘴唇之时，克拉克向他跨近了一步，他近距离地看着布鲁斯的不知所措，用最后一句话把他的困惑彻底击溃：

“我的父亲叫乔纳森，我的母亲叫玛莎，如果你去查，你会在有关1997年堪萨斯的龙卷风报道中看到这两个名字。”

浓重的沉痛涌进了布鲁斯闪烁着光芒的眼睛，而这故意为之的讲述让他彻底意识到，他的布鲁斯是这般的始终如一，过去是这样，未来也依然，那些能够打动他的事不管发生在何时，都能如此轻易地就让他变得毫不设防。

也或者只是因为，那个总在瞬间就让布鲁斯•韦恩动摇的人，永远都只会是克拉克•肯特。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

布鲁斯把抬起了一半的胳膊放下，手中的酒杯也随之放低，然而杯底还没沾到在他胸前拢做一团的被子，他就又将胳膊肘抬高了，杯中的酒跟着布鲁斯上上下下的动作晃荡，如此反复三四次之后，它们终于不耐烦地泼洒了一部分出来以宣泄不满。

这下棒呆了。布鲁斯仰头一口气把那点酒喝个精光，对着那一块迅速蔓延的酒渍烦躁不已。他用空着的手搓了搓脸颊，接着翻开被子跨出了腿。他特意从靠窗的那面下床，视线也就因此精准地定位在了那个不出所料会有人出现的地方。

那个男人还是没离开，昨晚布鲁斯本该想方设法让他离开的，但最终扭头离开一言不发进了房子的反而是自己。相隔不远的电脑上不再留有任何昨夜查询到的新闻痕迹，那些出现在几个报道中潦草记载的名字一闪而过，零落到不会给看过的人留下超过五秒的印象，也许还会有一张刊登在某份报纸上的讣告，而那除了验证陌生男人口述的一切都是绝非杜撰之外对旁人不存在任何意义。他把酒杯端着，让自己背向了落地窗，门牙嗑过玻璃杯边缘的同一时间，被丢在床底下的手机也开始呜呜作响。

“我希望等我回来的时候，不会看到韦恩家的酒窖被抢劫一空。”

就算看不到阿尔弗雷德的表情，布鲁斯也能从这语气中窥见严重的不满，虽然他的眼睛在下一秒就往上翻了翻，但嘴边叼着的杯子还是经由手的传递被好好安置在了一边。

“英国的天气怎么样？”

“依我看，和哥谭并没有太大的差别。我带去的那把伞，才两天就被吹坏了。”

和说话声一起传递来的是陶瓷茶具轻微相碰的声音，布鲁斯猜测阿尔弗雷德为自己泡了一壶茶，然后靠在了某张摆放在床边的躺椅里和自己说着话。他越来越常开始想象，假设阿尔弗雷德从未进入韦恩家成为日夜操劳的管家，他现在是否正在安然度过这样平静闲适的晚年。

那本就是他该享受的。

“那你可以试着去天气好一点的国家玩一趟，巴拿马，或者厄瓜多尔？那儿四季如春，你会喜欢的。”

说着话的布鲁斯又瞥了眼湖边的人，他总忍不住这么做，手机被他夹在了耳朵和肩膀之间，他的头歪成一个不舒服的角度，在拉开冰箱门后艰难地用一只手在其中翻找着昨天没吃成的贝果，阿尔弗雷德为什么要在他冰箱里放这种硬面包圈而不是别的、吃起来松软可爱的面包？包装袋发出悉索声，连着布鲁斯悄声的絮絮叨叨一起被电话那头的老人聆听得一清二楚。

“比起您建议我，不如由我来建议您，”文雅的英伦腔带着熟知一切的犀利，“如果您要吃贝果，请先把它放进微波炉而不是直接塞进嘴里，另外，别偷偷把胡萝卜和洋葱扔掉，那是特地为您准备的。”

远在英国的这把声音多少让布鲁斯怀疑他是否在这里安装了什么远程监控，布鲁斯从鼻子里哼出一声应答，手上却照着阿尔弗雷德说的做了。

“你在休假，阿尔弗雷德。”他走神地看着微波炉上不断变小的数字，想把自己从阿尔弗雷德的关照中剔除出去，“别总在意我，多多在意你的假期。”

“叮”地一声后，电话的两端都迎来了一阵徐缓的沉默，布鲁斯对填饱肚子突然不再紧迫，阿尔弗雷德手中的热茶也开始不再氲出热气。阿尔弗雷德总不免疑心自己就这么顺了布鲁斯的意回英国是不是对的，是让布鲁斯在自己面前故作无事更令他难熬，还是把他一个人留在哥谭无人看顾更令他忧心？他并无法分辨，但如果不用面对自己才能让布鲁斯的悲痛发泄出来，阿尔弗雷德宁愿选择相隔两地的担忧。

通话在布鲁斯唯一有兴趣的食物被拿出来之前就恰到好处地挂断了，酒精又开始混着疲惫在他的身体里蒸腾，他知道自己应当把那玩意儿拿出来、嚼碎、咽下去，接着打起精神为自己煮一壶咖啡。只是他不想这么做，阿尔弗雷德不在，他没必要为谁表现出自己“还不错”的一面，更别提房子外还有个使他思绪纷乱的人，尽管是负面的影响，但他确确实实地分散开了布鲁斯一整段时间以来被浸泡在自我责备中的注意力。他又拉开了冰箱门，里里外外把所有东西都翻了一遍，微波炉里又硬又没了诱惑力的硬面包圈在一分钟后被丢进了垃圾桶。布鲁斯无名的怒火在哥谭郊外的清晨成为了某种促使人惊讶不已的因素，他连衣服都懒得套上一件，运动裤在腰上松松垮垮打了个结，他光着脚跑到木桥上，对着几米开外那个装睡的人吼了一句：

“别睡了。”

捋了把头发的手叉上了腰，布鲁斯不怎么有耐心地看着不远处的男人腾地站直了，这回来来去去揣摩布鲁斯意图的人变成了克拉克，他的手扶着后脑勺，对着布鲁斯一脸不明所以：

“进来做早餐。别做胡萝卜。要不就滚蛋。”

言简意赅又怒气冲冲，克拉克听着赤脚的布鲁斯三两下又跑回房子发出的蹬蹬声，不可控制地笑了开来。这笑容一直保持到他搭配完冰箱里所有可供他发挥的配料，布鲁斯其间洗完了澡，带着总让克拉克会忍不住埋到他颈间的清爽气息在他身后伫立了半天：

“为什么你看起来对我的厨房好像很熟悉？”

布鲁斯站在离开克拉克一段距离的左后方点着下巴发问，克拉克不该转身，他应当专心于手中压成了形的面饼才对，可他就是忍不住想去看布鲁斯，他喜欢看着布鲁斯说话、更喜欢阅尽他每一个机敏的细微表情。

“厨房总是大同小异的。”克拉克的手上动作着，脸上的笑意却在布鲁斯的眼中一览无遗，“我也在酒吧的后厨打过工。”

“最后也被开除了？”没有具体原因，他就是觉得这个男人和任何精细的工作都不搭调，绝非歧视或偏见，就算是和他的壮硕身形很是配衬的体力活，布鲁斯也总觉得无比违和。

“是啊，谁能想到只有四个帮工的后厨也得先上一上‘处理职场人际关系’的课程。”

克拉克说着那些离他已经有点遥远的经历，恍然又想起，几年以后，他也是在某个慵懒的晨间边为布鲁斯做着早餐、边和他悠闲地聊着过去的人生历程。但那时的布鲁斯已经不再会站在疏远的距离拘谨地看着，他会靠上来，像没睡够一样蹭在自己背上，那会导致克拉克无心再把早餐继续下去，转而先解决布鲁斯无意撩拨带来的后果。

“……哪有这种课程。”

布鲁斯轻声反驳了一句后就走开了，克拉克清楚他对自己的毫不在意是源于他的自信——布鲁斯觉得他能轻轻松松就把自己撂倒——要不就是时常带人回来这里的习惯所致，克拉克没去计较那些，他想要的原本也只是好好帮布鲁斯做一顿早餐而已：一壶布鲁斯必不可少的咖啡，一份甜蜜可口、能缓解酒精带来的后遗症的主食，那是在克拉克的了解中最能让布鲁斯有一个好心情的搭配。

“你不吃？”

这静谧的气氛只维持到摆放着糖霜烙饼和培根煎蛋的两个餐碟被推到布鲁斯面前为止，已经换上了衬衫和西裤的布鲁斯并未急着开头，他把下巴对着克拉克摆成一个质问的角度，不作声地嗅着总能打败胃部不适的香味。

“我吃过了，做烙饼的时候。”克拉克边转身拿咖啡边对布鲁斯说道，冰箱里仅剩的能让布鲁斯心甘情愿吃下去的食物都用得差不多了，克拉克这会儿正想着该如何顺理成章地填充布鲁斯的冰箱，这些事之前一定全都是交由阿尔弗雷德打理的，而克拉克很乐意在这剩余的四十天、和之后的许多年里接手这项工作。

“那等收拾好厨房你就可以——”

“我这就离开。”

已经洗干净堆放在水槽里的厨具们被利落地一一放回原位，克拉克用拧干了的餐布擦了擦手，将它置于挂钩上。他把咖啡壶和咖啡杯一起拿到餐碟旁放下，又将叉子递到布鲁斯眼前：

“趁热吃比较好，还有，你的冰箱需要补充了。”

“……你去哪里？”

不自觉将叉子握进手里的布鲁斯愣声发问，不用浪费多余口舌本该让布鲁斯如释重负，但他看着克拉克只有好意的眼睛，玛莎的名字自然而然从他的耳边跳出，而他又不可避免地开始为自己的防备后悔。

“准备坐渡轮去大都会找一份工作试试，”克拉克弯弯腰，替布鲁斯倒了一杯后往布鲁斯手边推去，“你给我的钱足够我买一张船票了。”

“……哥谭确实没有适合你的工作。”

牙齿磨了磨，布鲁斯还是没说出会让这个局面没完没了僵持的话，他已经把能做的都做了，如今这个男人愿意自己离开不就是他想要的？。

“我想也是，”克拉克从桌旁退开，撤开的每一步都牵引着布鲁斯无法移开的目光，他知道就算再过四年，这个布鲁斯也依旧会用这种纯真的方式不动声色地表达他的温和，“无论如何谢谢你。”

在克拉克的暖意愈发让人坐立不安之前，布鲁斯扭头对付起了烙饼，切下的那一小块还没塞进嘴里，他又猛地转头对才刚拉开门的克拉克问道：

“喂我说……肯特先生，”不知道男人的名字，布鲁斯无法找出更礼貌、更正确的称呼，“你不觉得你需要洗个澡吗？至少也得换身衣服，你这身……”

他点点下巴，批判式地将克拉克扫描了一圈，那身属于自己的、不合身的衣服还没在他身上崩出几个洞已经算是个值得称道的奇迹了，而自己每一次没发出来的火最后都变成了不由自主的关心，恐怕只能被称之为什么神奇的魔法：

“这身行头能找什么工作？”

“码头卸货之类的，我很擅长那样的工作。”他拍拍胸，沉闷的两记声响让布鲁斯不屑地龇了龇牙，“我说过的，我身体很好。”

“我还是觉得你应该……”

“快吃早餐吧，这几天谢谢你，再一次的。”

这就算是告别了。布鲁斯耸起的肩膀在克拉克把背影留给他之后垮塌了下来，他重新面向餐桌，一小口一小口细细地咀嚼，把手边也同样仿若某种魔法凭空变出来的食物全部吃光了。

再回到湖边的时候，克拉克的手里抱着一大袋采购来的食物，他避开了西芹和洋葱，却还是没忍住买了一颗总被布鲁斯厌弃的西兰花；一袋子面粉够帮布鲁斯做至少十顿早餐，现成的薄饼和速食米是很久以后他也会买来并扔进布鲁斯冰箱的牌子，榨成果汁的橙子和苹果则会让布鲁斯更容易接受。布鲁斯大致离开了三个小时，他静下心来，凭听觉辨别着布鲁斯这会儿是不是又在办公室打瞌睡或是在会议上走神。而等他熬完白天的工作，晚上也还是得在没有后援的情况下夜巡一趟，他昨晚已经确定布鲁斯这几天都在忙于对付鳄鱼人。这状况没比他躺在冷冰冰的玻璃城堡里、靠意志来将自己唤醒好多少，克拉克无法为沉睡中的他做更多，而今，他也只能像这样在隐秘中做出这种可有可无的陪伴。

陪伴并不能让痛苦减轻。他记得阿尔弗雷德对他做出过的告诫，若是如此简单，布鲁斯又怎么会要求阿尔弗雷德离开。但克拉克在对与布鲁斯相伴这件事上有着难以撼动的偏执，从布鲁斯倒在他的怀抱中濒临失去心跳开始，他就明白自己并非无所不能，而对生命和时间的流逝，他将永远束手无策。

将袋子放回门口的行为显然会让布鲁斯在监控中发现自己的复又归来，不过克拉克没对此有什么担心。他在湖边坐了会儿，又开始沿着树林散步，再步行一段路就是废弃的韦恩大宅。几年之后，这座大宅会被改造成属于他们的议事厅，有新的吊灯，有能坐下数十人的会议桌，那儿会因为布鲁斯结交的新朋友们变得生机勃勃，也时常在面临巨大危机时一整天都肃穆凝重；克拉克在那时早就成为了可在这栋玻璃房子随意进出的一员，从这儿到蝙蝠洞，全都是克拉克和布鲁斯共同生活的痕迹，那是布鲁斯终将经历的一切，即使在那之前要面临更多的伤害，属于他们的美好总会到来。

这就像是注定的，克拉克每在这个属于布鲁斯的过去多停留一分钟，他就越相信这个宇宙中的每段关系都自有其注定的宿命。说起来有点儿狡猾，可他对布鲁斯的了解确实已经到了能让他放肆的程度，那些让日后的布鲁斯对他无计可施的手段，拿到现在同样有一模一样的效力，他会恼怒，会不悦，会怀疑，但同样也会由着自己慢慢靠近。要是他们能更早遇见，日后漫长的分离是否就不会发生？那念头冒出，又警示着克拉克他最不需要的就是无谓的联想，他此刻拥有的足以让他弥补遗憾的能力都是因母盒而被唤醒的，采取了这方法的布鲁斯一定不会希望他把这些用在过分的自私上。

他站在草丛中，望着对面荒废的大宅，耳边倾听着布鲁斯真实有力的心跳，再一次让那个危险的想法主动消失了。

布鲁斯再一次从临近午夜的边缘从蝙蝠洞回了玻璃房子，仍窝在树底下的那团黑影没有特别地让布鲁斯出乎意料，相较起来，靠放在门口、足足到他膝盖的那个大纸袋才更让布鲁斯迷茫。他选择先走向了那个新奇的目标，不过等确认了袋子里是什么东西之后，他那一点点意料之内的喜悦又被难以描述的烦乱磨平了。

走向黑影的步伐加快，布鲁斯在吵醒男人之前收住了脚，那个堪萨斯来的怪人还是在树下安稳地睡着、呼吸均匀，呼啸的冷风也没造成什么阻碍，好像他真的把这儿当成了个舒适的免费住所似的——哪怕根本连个屋顶都没有！因为动机太过透明，所以反而让他没了深究的余地。布鲁斯闭上眼睛转了转脖子，他想把那一整袋的食物都翻倒在这个姓肯特的男人身上，让苹果砸到他的鼻子、让罐头打到他的额头，最好还能看到打碎的鸡蛋把他搞得可笑又狼狈。布鲁斯还想踹醒他，把他丢进冷冰冰的湖里，或是真的就干脆让戈登把他关进某个收容所直到他愿意自己离开哥谭。然而他只是低头看了克拉克很久，钻进衣领的冷风又让他积攒的忐忑消失无踪，他蹲了下来，用轻的只有风能听见的声音呢喃起来：

“至少得让我知道你的名字吧，”抱着的纸袋被顺手放到了一边，套在西装外的大衣则被轻柔地披到了看起来正睡着安稳的男人身上，“奇怪的肯特先生。”

脚边的袋子因身边站起的动静而在站立不稳中倒了下来，布鲁斯及时弯下身扶住了它，他捡起掉出来的那颗橙子，把它塞回了袋子，在那之后，他又低头看了克拉克好一会儿后，才抱着袋子慢吞吞地踱了回去。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

前一夜差点在泥土上欢快翻滚的那只橙子再一次从布鲁斯手中溜了出来，布鲁斯眼疾手快地抬起腿将它顶在了冰箱与膝盖之间，左手拿着的电话在耳朵和肩膀之间被迫以扭曲的姿势夹紧了，布鲁斯按照听筒里头阿尔弗雷德的指导，开始改作用两只手将纸袋里的食物一一置换进去：

“除了碎了的鸡蛋能不能吃和罐头应不应该放冰箱之外，您还有别的问题吗？”

为了让布鲁斯能够顺利把他描述的一大袋子食物都塞进冰箱，阿尔弗雷德勉强同意了对方将那些豌豆和胡萝卜送进垃圾桶的决定，在布鲁斯忙碌期间，他在电话的另一端甚有耐心地等着，事实上，他十分乐意见得韦恩家的少爷利用这段假期来好好培养与冰箱及厨房的感情。

“还有最后一个，”令布鲁斯犹豫了半晌的那袋面粉还是被搁到了流理台上，布鲁斯满意地看着重新被塞得满满当当的冰箱内部，免不了又转身看了看此刻正坐在木桥上的、这些食物的购买者：

“如果我在房子附近遇到了需要帮助的流浪汉……”

一个压根没法赶走的，无处可去的流浪汉。姓肯特，来自堪萨斯，有身世之谜，被亲生父母抛弃，也或者是别的，身体强壮，做饭意外的好吃——布鲁斯原本以为他只能做出最简单的概括就够了，却没想到短时间之内，他已经能为这个男人归纳这么多的定义。

“流浪汉？”阿尔弗雷德直白地表露了他的怀疑，远距离可没法消减他的敏锐，“确定只是流浪汉的话，我建议您联系戈登警探，或者提供他最需要的美金。”

“他对美金没什么兴趣。”布鲁斯的手在裤缝上擦了擦后又仰头看了看天花板，“他就是……好像很喜欢睡在附近的树林里。”

“您可以考虑买顶帐篷。”

“我不觉得买顶帐篷搭在湖边是个好主意。”

“那就联系戈登警探。”

阿尔弗雷德的回答完全不拖泥带水，布鲁斯想说的话也就由此被硬生生咖在了喉咙口，他轻咳了一记，把冰箱门关上后为自己倒了杯水。

“……算了，”又开启的新一瓶酒也就在隔开一条手臂的距离，布鲁斯对自己的毫无兴趣稍感怪异，“也没什么问题，就只是一个……过路的人。”

“引起您注意的、路过哥谭郊外的流浪汉？”阿尔弗雷德不知该不该揭穿这么多年、甚少有人能在未经许可的情况下出现在这块地界附近的事实，“您确定您没遇到什么问题？比如实际情况是您带回来的哪位女士给您造成了相当令您头疼的麻烦？”

“没有女士给我造成了你想要的麻烦，阿尔弗雷德。”在随时能心领神会的这个问题上，布鲁斯永远能保持最快的否认速度，“那只存在于你的梦里。”

“我当然知道那在我的梦里。”

阿尔弗雷德的自嘲带着布鲁斯熟知的刻薄，隔着电话的缘故，布鲁斯只是在暗自偷笑中忍受了下来。他昨晚睡得不错，终于把鳄鱼人赶出了哥谭让他这几日的忙碌有了结果，也或许是昨晚临睡前和晨起时都因忙着对这袋子食物发呆而没顾上喝酒的缘故，总之他神清气爽，就连门口那个背对着他的人影都不再惹他生厌。他收好手机，喝光了水，然后不紧不慢地用房子内外的人都能感受得到的动静推开了门：

“没在大都会找到工作？”布鲁斯把头从那道缝隙之中卡了出去，对着克拉克自然地问道。

“是啊，四处碰壁。”布鲁斯的大衣此刻已经叠了起来正好好地放在克拉克的腿上，克拉克把衣服抱在胸前，不疾不徐地站起来转身对向布鲁斯，“我想你说得对，我确实该换身行头。”

“没有老板会喜欢你这样的员工，你昨天就应该相信我的。”布鲁斯没从房子里出来，门缝被推得更大，布鲁斯自己却往一边站开、让出了可供克拉克进入的通道，“要进来洗个澡吗？”

“不麻烦你的话……”

克拉克看到了布鲁斯眼角的笑意掩都掩不住。他自己又何尝不是。

“很麻烦，”光脚踩在地板上的脚趾头屈了屈，扶在门边的手也滑了下去，“不过我许可你这么做了。”

伸长的手臂指向的方位是浴室所在，布鲁斯全无担忧地把后背留给了克拉克，门在他走向餐桌的时候被轻轻带上，克拉克能看到自己买来的食物已经被填进了冰箱——尽管摆放得一团乱，但某种程度上，这是布鲁斯正在对他放弃抵抗的表现。未来的他也是如此，对不请自来的克拉克永远无可奈何，他第一次擅作主张要在这里过夜时，布鲁斯推拒犹豫的羞赧神情克拉克至今仍记忆犹新。

热水拧开的时候，他听到外面的布鲁斯在厨房闹出了叮叮当当的动静，每一次布鲁斯打算自己煮咖啡时都会经历这样的一番惊天动地，但严格说来，这已经算是布鲁斯唯一能在厨房上手的项目。克拉克从不希望布鲁斯能与厨房融洽共处，他向来认为布鲁斯在这件事上的天赋缺陷是为自己的出现而腾出的位置。他在浴室耗了二十分钟，也确确实实把自己收拾得干净顺眼了一些——即使从头到尾，布鲁斯都不是在真的挑剔他，他只是无法对自己明明可以施以援手的人假装视而不见罢了。

“没刮个胡子？”

等他从浴室出去的时候，布鲁斯已经端着他那杯得意之作在餐桌前等着克拉克了，他指指克拉克冒出青色胡渣的下巴，嘴又朝某一个方位努了努，在那头放着的另外的一杯咖啡明显是为克拉克准备的。克拉克没打算多问什么，他扯了扯身上仍过于紧绷的衣服，按照布鲁斯透露的意思在那杯咖啡前坐了下来。

“不想弄坏你的东西。”克拉克顺着布鲁斯的目光摸了把下巴，“我的胡子不是那么好对付的。”

“钢铁胡子？”接应克拉克回答的反问近似一句嘲讽，“我的刮胡刀也不是那么好弄坏的。”

“准确来说是钢铁之躯，”克拉克带着玩笑的口气预先告知了布鲁斯这个他日后总会目睹的事实，“这个形容更为合适。”

“哈。”

大概是自己身上的古怪之处多到布鲁斯难以一一搞清楚了，所以他只是不置可否地干笑了一声后，又往咖啡里舀进了一勺炼奶：

“肯特先生……”

“你可以叫我克拉克。”克拉克盯着布鲁斯的手，在布鲁斯的说话间歇适时插了进来，昨晚留在他耳边的那句轻喃是布鲁斯送给克拉克的礼物，那其中包含的温暖听起来和几年后布鲁斯在分开母盒时喊出的“克拉克”并没有什么区别，“克拉克•肯特，我的名字，乔纳森和玛莎一起帮我取的。”

“好的，克拉克•肯特。”漾着圈儿的液体霎时静止，布鲁斯强压下那个名字给他带来的震动，按计划进入了主题：“直接一点吧，你到底想要什么？”

“我想要留在这里，”克拉克省去了拐弯抹角，决定保存住布鲁斯的好奇心，“就房子外那一小块地方能够容纳我过夜就足够了。”

布鲁斯眉梢的末尾打出了一个隐形的问号，有那么几秒，他觉得这个男人过分的真挚背后潜藏的目的也许会离奇到可怕，但他完全无法摸到那个真相，只是这么简单？布鲁斯希望这个克拉克•肯特哪怕能露出一点点的马脚都好，这样自己也不至于在不知不觉间对他的存在变得过分着紧。并不是每一个被他关心过的陌生人都能拥有好的人生和结局，他对此明明应该再谨慎不过才对。

“你经常用这种方式来强迫别人收留你？”——厚着脸皮赖在别人的屋子外，佯装对房屋的主人有多么关心、多么体贴、多么……纯良无害，直到根本不用对他的悲惨负责的人心生不忍？布鲁斯拧眉紧盯克拉克，想要从他完美到没个缺点的脸上瞧出一个可令自己信服的答案。说真的，以布鲁斯的眼光来看，这个男人就算凭着这张脸，也不会沦落到他所描述的、那么凄惨的境地。

“从来没有这样过，我一向更喜欢独来独往。”克拉克认为自己能听到布鲁斯的心声——这个男人到底有什么目的？还算不错的长相为什么这么招人讨厌？——两年半后在卢瑟的晚宴上布鲁斯是怎么评价他的，此刻也就不会有太大出入，“我承认我不太擅长和人打交道，所以我不是第一次这样住在……露天的地方，其实比起你认为的简陋，在我看来，如果能避免给其他人添乱，那再简陋的地方都会是一个好的住所。”

“所以你觉得你没给我添乱？”嘴角的讥讽准时出现，前三天的情景在眼前快速重播，“你刚刚还用了我的浴室。”

“是啊，抱歉，”克拉克看着那笑，觉得自己就像在逗弄某只一早就被他困于手掌中的驯良宠物，只是在布鲁斯因他而起的各种反应面前，那点无用的惭愧一闪而过，“可能因为你是这么久以来第一个不把我当怪物看待、也没对我恶语相向的人。”

“装可怜也得有个限度，克拉克•肯特。”

如果不是自制力足够好，布鲁斯绝对又得被嘴里没来得及咽下的咖啡呛到，不用亲自验证，他也能估测出这个男人如此壮硕的体型会对别人造成多大的攻击力——能挡下他一个拳头的人应该只是少部分，他的身上所散发的力量感绝不是随随便便装出来的花架子，“真的有人会敢对你……”

杯子冲着又被T恤紧紧包住的手臂抬了抬，那块不堪重负的布料仿佛不知道什么时候就会四分五裂一般在那儿苦苦支撑、维持着身为一件衣服的最后尊严：

“恶语相向？”

“我从小就不太合群。”克拉克把过往深埋的记忆一一展露，许多时日之后，他也是这样轻松舒畅地把自己放到布鲁斯面前毫无保留地剖析开来，“在许多同学眼里，我是个彻头彻尾的怪人，我想当时的老师们也是这么认为的，我被那些孩子的家长告诫‘不要和那个怪男孩儿玩’，在整个儿童时代，我都没有交到过朋友；到年纪大一些，大家也都到了容易冲动的年纪，时不时会有那么些男孩变着法儿的来找我的茬，妄图逼我动手来证明我确实是个会伤人的怪物。”

布鲁斯的呼吸声在克拉克的言语间变轻了，他能看到布鲁斯那颗敏感的心正因为自己的讲述悄悄地放缓了跳动，并且因为那触手可及的不幸皱成了小小一团。

“但我发誓我从来没对任何人动过手。”克拉克继续说道，千真万确，三十二岁以前，除了实在需要他出手驱赶的罪犯之外，他不曾对任何人使用暴力。他谨记着乔纳森一直以来对他的训诫，这是他在地球生活了这么久以来做出的选择，“因为我知道那会招致很严重的后果，一时的宣泄并不能使我感到高兴，这是我的父亲给我留下的教诲。”

“……钢铁之躯，是吧，”布鲁斯别了别脑袋，没让克拉克看到自己瞬时转换的表情，侧回脸的时候，他把那个在他听来都自大到好笑的形容又拎出来嘲讽了一遍，“可以了，我想我对你已经有了充分的了解。”

“那么你现在需要我去做个早餐还是——”

克拉克故意没把话说完，他又让自己变得局促起来，不在乎布鲁斯是不是早就看穿了他的这种把戏。

“保镖和司机的位置已经没有空缺了。”

布鲁斯把自己整整两个月以来才终于为自己亲手煮的这杯咖啡一口口抿完后，对着克拉克宣布着自己的决定，什么时候做的他也说不出个所以然，兴许是他发现原来收拾冰箱都是一件这么费神费力的事情时？又是哪分哪秒开始，他对一个人陌生人说起了这么没分寸的话？就好像他们认识了很久本就该这么热络也可以不讲规矩似的——好在那也不算太重要了，这个男人身上有一种难以名状的积极气息，布鲁斯相当确定这个世界上至少还有一件和他的养母一样同等重要的事，寻找亲生父母的决心？某个他深爱的人？不过不管是什么，布鲁斯都已经不打算在这时去问个究竟了。

“而且我也懒得再找人为你做几身合适的西装，老天，你究竟要穿多大码的？”布鲁斯对克拉克的身形表达了质疑，一个厨师可不需要拥有一身让人心惊的肌肉，“我想你不会介意在我的管家回来之前、接手我的厨房？我记得你说过好几次你想要赔偿车的损失。”

“是啊，还有你借我的钱。”克拉克的心上有一个微笑的痕迹，“如果你觉得我做的食物还算合你口味的话，我很荣幸可以……”

“去弄吃的吧。”布鲁斯没让克拉克把那溢于言表的感谢表演完，他的手肘支上桌面，微微歪头瞧着克拉克，“我饿了。”

阿尔弗雷德离开后的第五天始于裹上了鸡蛋和面包屑的鸡胸肉，需要太多橄榄油来烹饪的食物一向是阿尔弗雷德的禁忌，但新来的厨师先生似乎没管那么多，软嫩的鸡肉和新鲜的橙汁成了绝佳搭配。布鲁斯不记得厨房是不是还有榨汁机或者类似的器具，总之等他换好西装出来，那杯果汁和那叠混上了几颗西兰花的鸡胸肉已经在拉开的椅子前等着他去品尝了。解决克拉克做出的食物不会花费布鲁斯太长的时间，等最后一小颗西兰花也就这鸡肉一起被送进嘴里，布鲁斯内心迸发的满意已经让他能对克拉克相当和颜悦色地说话了：

“我要走了，你可以待在这里。”总能快速恢复整洁的流理台让布鲁斯更加心情舒畅，他松开一颗衬衫扣子，对放好最后一只杯子的克拉克说道。

“你似乎真的不怕我是一名被通缉的抢劫犯或是什么闻名遐迩的大盗……”

克拉克拉了拉又往上出溜的衣摆，朝布鲁斯开起了玩笑。他知道假如他是的话，布鲁斯一早就会把他妥当地处理而不是放任他在这儿擅闯私人领地。

“那你是吗？”

布鲁斯顺着他的口气反问，他眼中的试探总在时时刻刻提醒克拉克，布鲁斯•韦恩永远不会真正放下戒备。

“玛莎不会希望我是，所以我不会是。”

“你也出去买两件合身的衣服吧，”似乎对这答案没太大意外的布鲁斯扭头看向了外面，天气还不错，自己今天的行程至少得忙到晚上，他倒不怕克拉克在这间房子和湖泊底下发现什么秘密——他要是有这个胆子，也尽管可以试试：

“再去找个住的地方，过了这片树林的附近就有。”

只要一想起自己每晚还会在冷风与黑暗中看到树下蜷着的一团黑影，布鲁斯就控制不住地感到头疼与心烦。哪怕他确实就是个身体素质优秀到异于常人的人好了，布鲁斯也没法就这么眼睁睁地看他日复一日睡在树叶的隐蔽之下，就算他真的习惯于这样的声后也不行。

那位叫玛莎的母亲一定也不愿意他过这样的生活。

“好。”克拉克听起来很是诚心地应了下来，“我会的。”

只是当过了十四个小时，布鲁斯发现克拉克白天应的那声“好”不过是又往后挪了五棵树时，布鲁斯深切地后悔起了自己展露给这个堪萨斯怪人的好脸色。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

沾上些尘土的鞋尖在距离克拉克的脚只有十公分的地方停住，布鲁斯察觉到那只会显得他们之间有一种微妙的熟络之后收住了继续往前的意图，他原地跺了跺脚，故意制造出一些克拉克无法忽略的动静后紧跟着说了句：

“起来。”

说话的调调再正常不过，这昭示着布鲁斯不想耗费多余精力在这件反反复复纠缠了好几次的问题上，连提醒对方别再装睡都省略了过去：

“为什么你非要睡在这里？”

借着仅剩一点依稀的、从玻璃房子远远投来的光，布鲁斯能看到克拉克•肯特的衣服倒是真的换了一身，比起之前从自己的衣柜里翻出来、并不合身的那些，这身更大一码的衣裤看着让布鲁斯顺眼了不少。他同样略过了这个不值得他喜出望外的细节，不明白这个分明在其他事情上都表现得极度善解人意的大个子、为什么非要在这件事上和他过不去——在附近找个住所不算太难，如果他需要，布鲁斯也可以为他安排……

湖边到底有什么值得他留恋的？

“我说过了，”克拉克很自然地没再假装下去，他的头先转过来看着布鲁斯笑了一下，接着整个身体才转向了这边，布鲁斯的手插在外套口袋里低头瞧着他，他也就仰起了脸和布鲁斯说话，“我觉得这里很好。”

什么很好？湿冷的风？树叶被吹动的簌簌声？偶尔跑过的小动物？还是硌人的石子们？布鲁斯游学的时候也不是没在更艰苦的环境下生活过，只是现在的情境下，这个男人又何必吃这些苦？布鲁斯知道一定会有一个合理的解释，可他想不出理由，他也知道自己绝对没办法从眼前男人的口中问出一个答案，所以在和克拉克以又耷下来的神情僵持了一分钟后，他决定不再去想：

“如果你非要睡在外面的话，我希望你睡得远一点。”布鲁斯呼出一口气，满含着他日后在克拉克面前总时不时显露的任性，“最好睡到我看不见的地方去。”

明明应当一天比一天更适应的，可布鲁斯确定自己无论如何就是无法忍受看到这个怪人大晚上的睡在自己房子外面，也许他看起来睡得安稳舒适、也许他真的不需要别人替他做任何安排……是啊，他看起来身体强健、言谈间也能看出积淀下来的复杂经历，但布鲁斯就像被什么挠着似的不得不分散大部分的注意力放到屋子外那一小团黑影身上，这甚至让布鲁斯不得不开始考虑自己是否在自己都不知道的情况下被抓住了某个弱点、以至于那些无凭无据的亲密感也让他闻不出危险的味道——但怎么可能？

他们不过才认识四天而已。

“好的，”克拉克这才从地上爬起来，他看着布鲁斯视线的弧度慢慢从下往上划开，很难不为他眉毛中那两道小小的褶皱展开微笑，“让你操心了，很抱歉。”

“……我没有操心你。”小声的辩解说完之后，下一句又立刻变得名正言顺，“我只是不喜欢有人整夜整夜地待在我的房子外面。”

“我知道了。”克拉克边搓着手边转身朝四周望了一眼，实际上无论他待在哪，他都能看得到布鲁斯，只是他太想缩短自己和布鲁斯之间的实际距离，这才促使他决定尝试着在一开始就过分越界：

“你进去吧，”他没让布鲁斯在这里站得太久，即使他很喜欢布鲁斯可以像这样一直一直待在他的身边，哪儿也不去，“明天早上我等你开门。”

带着些微不甘心的眼神又投来，在很清楚对峙无用之后，布鲁斯先一步转身，只是才走开两步，他又半扭回了头，这是第几次了？简直就像是每晚都要上演一遍的场景，显得他有多乐此不疲：

“……如果下雨的话，你记得去找个能躲雨的地方住。”

“不会下雨的。”

“我说了如果。”布鲁斯磨了磨后槽牙，为自己的放不下心后悔，“而且我比你了解哥谭的天气。”

反复无常，寒冷湿润，克拉克当然也同样了解哥谭的天气，在拥有了布鲁斯的那个未来，他待在哥谭的时间已经超过了他待在任何其他地方的时间。

“相信我，”克拉克的语气俨然比布鲁斯还年长十岁似的，“我也比你懂得如何照顾自己。”

克拉克看着瘪了瘪嘴的布鲁斯，又笑得露出了牙齿，他突然想到，这句话等过了几年也依然相当契合现实，只是他每一次的这般打趣，都不是真的希望布鲁斯能花更多时间照看好自己，偶尔克拉克也会检讨自己是否已经变得愈发自私，才会使得他妄图接手布鲁斯生活中的一切，他想从阿尔弗雷德手中抢过所有工作，即使布鲁斯并不需要自己这么做。

他又凝神看着布鲁斯进了房子，关上门，自己也遵照自己说过的话往树林更深处退，布鲁斯不会知道，在这里的每一天克拉克都是一样的彻夜无眠。每一天都是一个新的倒计时，留给他的时间是如此之少，而他除了想要多看布鲁斯两眼之外别无他求。

哥谭的雨夜对布鲁斯来说并不是什么稀奇的事，每一场在夜半降临的雨都是一样的又快又急，从小到大，布鲁斯有无数个被这样的雨夜吵醒的经验，不过今天，吵醒他的显然并不单单是雨水声音——他猜克拉克根本不会去找躲雨的地方，按他浅显的了解，说不定对方连“淋雨对我来说很有趣”这种话也说得出口。布鲁斯不想为这个新认识的人妄下定义，比如是因为常年离群索居才导致处事风格如此、还是因为生来就奇怪才导致他不得不独来独往，反正那对布鲁斯也没有太大意义。他瞪了会儿天花板，又不由自主地翻身看向了滑落水珠的玻璃，雨滴撞击着它们迸出一团团模糊的雾气，连带着布鲁斯的睡意也冲刷走了大半。

就不应该太过插手他人的人生，最终他又能改变什么？也或者只会带来更坏的结果。这训诫敲着他的后脑勺，督促着他从床上爬了起来。床头柜的酒成了这种时候的好陪伴，他没开灯，循着记忆蹭到了床边，在黑暗中摸索到了酒瓶。只是还没打开瓶盖，一种怪异的担心就让他放弃了酒精。他眯着眼睛往玻璃外视线可及的范围内努力搜寻只会让他烦躁的身影，这会儿，他又宁愿那个男人正在那棵树下待着，而不是去到了某个他看不见的地方。在又对着外面的雨发了两分钟呆后，布鲁斯还是下床套上了衣服，在家里翻找出第二把伞成了头等的难事，他压根没什么能用得到伞的地方，就连他手上拿着的这一把，还是阿尔弗雷德特意放在了显眼位置才让他在来来去去间有了印象的，就算磨蹭到雨停，布鲁斯认为自己都没可能从这儿多变出一把伞来，所以在雨势越变越大之前，他撑着唯一的这把伞出了门。

按着对地形的熟悉进入这片在伪装地理环境上也发挥了不少作用的树林不是难事，布鲁斯踩着泥水缓慢地走着。尽管被树叶遮挡后再落下的雨水少了很多，但布鲁斯后背的大衣依旧被打湿了一片，然而他也无暇去顾及了，他只顾顺着可供通行的几条道路按固定的前进方位走着，暗自又希望他到现在还没看见那个堪萨斯怪人是因为男人突然开窍、跑去了能躲雨的地方，离这儿不远就有几处荒废的建筑，虽然破陋，也总比挡不了什么的户外要强一些，如果他能忍受整夜整夜地待在外面，那他一定也能接受……

“这么大的雨，”不在乎这样突然出声会不会吓到对方，克拉克拧起的眉间写满会让人不适的压迫感，“你为什么要出来？”

背后传来的询问混在雨声中听来近似质问，这恍惚让布鲁斯有一种是克拉克在寻找自己的错觉。弄得好像自己做错了一样！布鲁斯边转身边腾出手拍了把溅到肩膀上的雨水，在好不容易看清了浑身湿透的克拉克之后，他说话的口气也随之变得烦闷：

“你觉得呢？”他抖了抖伞，既像争吵，又像在示意克拉克进来，“你为什么不找个躲雨的地方？”

“淋雨对我来说很有趣，”克拉克抹了把脸，错过了布鲁斯翻眼睛时那个“我就知道”的口型，“别担心，我说过我不会因此生病的。”

他辨别着伞下的布鲁斯不怎么友善的气压，发现这场雨真是帮了他一个大忙——他还真的设想过这四十多天就一直待在湖边看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯没理由出来的，他不该、也没必要出来，任何一个他选择帮助过的人都不该成为他的负担，他的责任感无可救药，而爱着这样的他的克拉克，也是一模一样的无药可救。

“……先过来，跟我回去。”等着克拉克朝自己走近成了布鲁斯这会儿仅剩能坚持的事，“等雨停了再说。”

“那太麻烦你了，我确实……”

明白布鲁斯用意的克拉克却偏偏站在那儿一动不动，四年后的布鲁斯会明白这是克拉克掩藏在无辜之下的强势，他总是这样不急不躁地着布鲁斯放弃所有抵抗，而布鲁斯对此的措施是比他先用上这样增添情趣的小伎俩，逼迫着克拉克对他妥协。可现在的布鲁斯只能愈发急躁地皱起鼻子在那儿又催促了一声，当克拉克后退着朝他摆了摆手，布鲁斯也抛弃了最后的耐心跨步上前扯住了他的胳膊：

“我可不想站在这儿一直陪你淋雨，”他试图把克拉克扯进伞下，却因为巍然不动的人一个趔趄变成自己主动黏了上去，克拉克抬手在他腰际轻轻扶了一下，快得不留任何痕迹：

“我也没有多余的伞给你，所以你……”

“好的，我先跟你回去。”这才开口答应布鲁斯的克拉克反倒成了通情达理的的那方，他接过布鲁斯手里的伞，又和他隔开了一些距离，“我来撑。”

布鲁斯在近距离间瞟了他一眼，雨伞几乎是完全朝他倾斜的，他也没作反驳。直到他们在房子里的地板上踩出鞋印，外面的雨也一点也没有要变小的样子。布鲁斯蹬掉鞋子后又把脱下的大衣随意丢到就近的椅子上，把阿尔弗雷德赶回英国的是他，潜意识里又总认为这里总会有谁来打理的人也是他。只是等他从浴室拿了两块毛巾出来的时候，刚刚被他们踩得一塌糊涂的地板却真的已经重新变得干净了。

“我收拾了一下，”克拉克接下了朝他抛来的毛巾，在布鲁斯发问前就解释道，“否则明天会不好处理。”

“看样子要下到明天早上。”布鲁斯也没去在意这个，在他的概念里，房子会自己变得整洁是某种潜移默化的认知，“你今晚就睡在这里吧。”

“我其实……”克拉克环视着他早就清楚了里外格局的房子，手隔着毛巾在头顶摩挲着，“睡沙发就可以。”

“你当然是睡沙发，我这儿只有一张床。”布鲁斯也把毛巾搭在了头顶，抬起的眉毛被挡在几绺湿刘海之下，“不去洗个澡？”

布鲁斯没意识到自己的招呼已经越来越没了克制的分寸，他从不曾如此对待过一个陌生人，在这一整段他本应让自己远离这个世界的时间里，克拉克是他再一次主动接受了的意外。那些矛盾的惊诧在他打开伞蹚进雨中的时刻已经不再具备让他疑惑的资格了，他想这么做，他想帮助这个母亲的名字叫“玛莎”的陌生男人，如果一定需要理由，那这就是最有说服力的理由。

以付出了几个柜子被翻得一团乱的代价被找出的毛毯被铺到了沙发上，布鲁斯左右看着，总觉得哪里不满意，他从没在这间房子里招待过需要睡沙发的“客人”，等他想起来应该再为克拉克找个枕头来的时候，床头柜里随意放着的几支手机也被挑了出来，他希望下一次再遇到这种大雨的时候，他可以靠更现代的方式找到克拉克•肯特、而不是还得自己撑着伞像搜寻流浪动物一样亲力亲为。

“……这是什么？”

等克拉克再次穿上对他来说随时有崩坏可能的衣服出来时，布鲁斯正抱着枕头斜靠在沙发上等着他，克拉克看到他的眼睛半睁半闭，一副就快被困倦击垮却仍强撑着的可爱模样。

“手机，暂时给你用的。”懒懒靠在沙发背上布鲁斯揉揉眼眶，又补充了一句，“联络用的。”

克拉克停下了擦头发的动作，他把手机放在手里正反翻看了两次，布鲁斯看到他连屏幕都没按亮就满脸为难的放下了。

“那是什么表情？”布鲁斯希望自己冒出的想法是错的，可是除此之外他也不知该如何解读克拉克的表情，“你不会用智能手机？”

“我确实没为自己买过。”克拉克完全不意外布鲁斯会这么理解，他把毛巾挂在脖子上，揉了把半湿的头发，“我很少在一个地方待超过三个月的时间，除了给玛莎打电话之外，也没有什么需要联络的人，我说过的，我没有朋友。”

“……那如果玛莎想联络你怎么办？”

布鲁斯像是恢复了点精神，所以他挺直了腰背，对克拉克人生的细节不做怀疑，只为了玛莎轻声发问。

“如果她需要我，我会听到的。”克拉克没去布鲁斯身边的空位上坐下，他就站在布鲁斯面前，成为他此刻眼睛中的唯一焦点，“所以，假如你需要我，我也会听到的。”

克拉克如实说着，不管布鲁斯信不信——他以后会相信的，但现在的布鲁斯只是在眼神闪烁之后，避开了克拉克直直投来的注视。

“玛莎……从没要你回去吗？”

布鲁斯想象着那位母亲的脸，他能从克拉克的某些言行举止里看到他想象中的影子，那个温柔的、善良的、包容的，玛莎。

“她也希望我找到我的亲生父母，哪怕只是一点有关的信息也好。”

“如果你没找到你的亲生父母……”突然之间，布鲁斯好像不那么困了，他又抱了抱枕头、腿跟着抬上了沙发后，布鲁斯把自己蜷了起来，“你就一直不回去了吗？”

“我总是得回去的，当那个时间到来，我总是得离开哥谭，回到属于我的地方。”

很难说克拉克的眼睛里透着什么，布鲁斯只是看着他，就自然而然地问出了那句“你属于哪里”，这不是他该问的问题，太唐突也太冒昧，但他问了出来，而克拉克也没有任何不快。

“我这一生都在考虑这个问题，以前总为此迷茫，后来就开始劝服自己总有一天会知道答案的。”三个月后，他的一切疑问都将得到解答，克拉克回想着发生过的一幕幕，为时间的安排感到神奇，“我想当那个答案到来的时候，我就得回到属于我的地方去。”

“而在那一天……在我不得不离开的那一天到来之前，我只想拥有更多属于自己的、可以掌控的时间。”

“时间是不能被掌控的。”布鲁斯弯起的眼角里是严肃的认真，“时间只会被浪费，而我认为你待在哥谭就是确凿的、浪费时间的表现。”

如果他是玛莎，他会希望克拉克•肯特怎么做？一直待在堪萨斯做一个安分守己的农民，度过平静的一生？还是在这个偌大世界独自闯荡更适合他？布鲁斯说不出来，可至少他不该待在这里，穿着不合衬的衣服，度过无意义的每一天。

“我结识过一个人。”克拉克没有正面回应布鲁斯别有深意的话语，他把脖子上的毛巾拿下来捏在手里，接着说道，“她和她的爱人短暂地相遇了，在那个不超过一周的时间里，他们爱上了彼此，他们信任彼此，共同为信仰而战，那是一名军人，只是很快的……她的爱人为了自己背负的责任，为了……拯救这个世界，与她永远地分离了。”

“这又是什么……”

布鲁斯很想说句什么话来表示自己没被打动，但他却连“故事”这个词都无法说出口，克拉克的脸上有动人的情绪，总能让他在不知不觉中被深深感染。

“真希望我有多一点的时间——那是她的爱人，在与她离别之时说出的愿望。”克拉克忍着没让手掌抚上布鲁斯不自觉中哀伤起来的脸，“有时候，我想我和她的爱人一样，也希望能拥有更多时间。”

所以我来到了你的面前。

“时间是可以偷的，你信吗？”

他看着布鲁斯又紧紧手臂抱了抱怀中的枕头，无法对他探究不出个头尾的话回出哪怕一个字。挂钟上的秒针在往前行进，新的一天又要到来，而他相信，他现在偷来的每一天，都会积累成日后无法忘却的珍贵回忆。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

咖啡的香气和脑海中那个“该起床了”的意识是同时发生的，布鲁斯黏在一起的眼皮跟随着响起的提醒分开，在被光亮刺激地连续眨动了数次后，布鲁斯扯过被子翻了个身。一个不熟悉却也不值得警铃大作的人影在他仍浮着模糊光圈的眼前闪过，一些类似奶油或者糖霜的香甜也紧随咖啡之后侵袭而来，手臂从被子中不甘心地拿出来，布鲁斯抵着发痒的鼻间擦了擦后还没能够再次转身，那个身影又闪了回来。而这次，布鲁斯明确看到那人瞥向他这里，冲他浅淡地笑了一下。房子的格局太简单开阔的坏处——布鲁斯这么想着，一分钟前那个不如再睡一会儿的挣扎也就此了无踪影，他维持着现有的姿势又在眼睛睁睁合合中等待身体的所有细胞跟着意识一同彻底转醒。

这是很久以来，布鲁斯第一次在哥谭的暴雨夜中睡得不错，也是这一个多月间，布鲁斯第一次慢悠悠地从睡眠中醒来，没有噩梦，没有对酒精的渴求，那种让他坐立难安过于集中的自责也因为房子里另一个人的存在被削弱了很多。布鲁斯没法说这是不是一件好事，只是这确实很像前一夜这人所说的“偷来的时间”——何况让克拉克住在有屋檐的地方，比看到他像个傻子一样一直待在树下让布鲁斯轻松不少。

“睡得怎么样？”

布鲁斯洗完澡出来的时候，早餐已经就快完成了，布鲁斯蹭过去随意问了句，实则却迫不及待叉了一块松饼送进嘴里，他没想过为什么克拉克做出的英式松饼和只有阿尔弗雷德才会为他做的那种一模一样，总之松饼的甜度恰到好处，软糯的口感也是布鲁斯无比中意的，也许这个堪萨斯大个子比起做体力活更有做厨师的天赋？但布鲁斯只是把表扬藏在了心里，以实际行动表达了他对克拉克的满意。

“沙发很舒服，”——你也离我很近，而这让我感到踏实——克拉克笑眯眯地看着布鲁斯因为咀嚼而鼓起的脸颊，“谢谢。”

“一起吃？”见克拉克只是看着他而没有自己要动手的意思，布鲁斯那点偶尔会产生的警惕又冒了出来，不是那种面对恶意的警惕，纯粹是克拉克的眼里总时不时会闪现一些他难以理解的热忱。

“好的。”

布鲁斯示意之后，克拉克自然地将餐盘都端到了餐桌上，其实他来来去去只会为布鲁斯做寥寥几样食物，只是什么时候该为布鲁斯搭配一份沙拉，什么时候又该用甜食缓解布鲁斯的疲惫、克拉克甚至比阿尔弗雷德都做得都有分寸。他懂得哄好布鲁斯的胃，也更懂看顾他的心，也许正因如此，布鲁斯才从来没有显露过吃腻的势头。

“这里没有人会帮你洗衣服，”布鲁斯把温度适宜的咖啡灌进胃里，想起在衣篓中的那堆脏衣，“你得自己洗，还有，你不能再去多买两身新衣服吗？”

他朝克拉克壮硕的上半身看了看，尽管不穿上衣在他的房子里自如地走来走去很是奇怪，不过布鲁斯还是很高兴他没再穿上那些一贴上他的肌肉就皱皱巴巴的衣物，那对衣服本身和布鲁斯的观感来说都是一种不小的折磨。

“我会收拾好这里的，”克拉克把盘子里的几块松饼都分成了好送入口中的一块块后又往布鲁斯面前推，同时，他也在为布鲁斯和日后一模一样的口气发笑——看不惯他的服装配色或款式、接着以此为理由帮他挑选合身的衣服是布鲁斯和他交往以后的小小乐趣，“其实……我不想在你这儿放太多自己的东西。”

布鲁斯还想接口说下去的话被迟迟才回想起来的细节打断了，这个男人撞上他车的时候，手上也是什么行李都没有，他应该有一些行李的、就算是一件可替换的上衣都好，然而他就从天而降在那条荒芜的小道上，两手空空地说着要赔偿布鲁斯的损失……

“你之前的行李呢？”布鲁斯没有拐弯抹角地去多做猜测，他直接问道，“我遇见你的那天你什么行李也没带。”

“我忘在船上了。”克拉克答得面不改色，他这些错漏百出又目的明显的理由本就经不起推敲，他知道自己现在能坐在这里和布鲁斯安静地吃上一顿早餐不是因为布鲁斯不怀疑他，而是因为比起怀疑，布鲁斯更想在合理范围内帮助他，“虽然本来也没几件衣服，因为总是换城市待着，所以我会特地注意别让自己需要带走的东西变多。”

“……为什么要让自己这样？”

布鲁斯突然问道。玛莎知道你过着这样的生活吗？布鲁斯很想全部问出来，那位母亲知道他过着这样四处漂泊、没个安定住所、甚至连私人物品都不曾留下的生活吗？在那每一通电话里，他又是如何向玛莎描述近况的？住着环境不错的公寓、认识了几个新朋友、被这个世界温柔地对待了？那会使得自己母亲的心有所宽慰吗？谁是支撑着他继续这么过下去的支柱，谁又能成为他可以安心倾诉一番的对象？

“相比行李，记忆更重要。”这不是布鲁斯想听的，克拉克对总在避开布鲁斯的问题感到抱歉，“我所有的经历就是很丰富的行李，我带着它们就足够了。”

布鲁斯不知道是不是有某一刻、克拉克把自己当成了那个对象，他晃着咖啡杯里剩下的最后一口，手指在陶瓷背面上轻轻地敲击了两下。克拉克抬眼过去的时候，布鲁斯把眼眉垂了下来，那使得克拉克也迸出了许多不该产生的责怪：你呢？你又是为什么要让自己这样？为什么你总是先原谅别人、却从不原谅自己？

这话在很久以后终于被克拉克用来质问了布鲁斯。那一天他把固执到宁愿怒吼着抗拒他也不肯说出真心话的布鲁斯禁锢在床头，质问布鲁斯为什么时至今日都仍把对他的好意套上歉疚的外壳，为什么要把所有不该他背负的沉重扛在身上，为什么不肯学习如何解脱。布鲁斯到最后都没用言语给出个回答，所以克拉克比任何一次都强硬、也都更无礼地打破了布鲁斯之间所有早该打破的隔阂。

可这全都不是现在的他能做的。

布鲁斯没再说话了，气氛虽然未有就此僵硬起来，却也说不上松快到哪去。克拉克没有再刻意去打开话茬，他只是在布鲁斯不注意的每个间隙专注地看着他，不确定让他在这样的状态中短暂脱离未来将持续很久的痛苦是不是对的。

“给玛莎打个电话吧。”在早餐的末尾，布鲁斯才终于又重新和克拉克说起了话，“告诉她你最近待在哪里，告诉她你找到了一份不错的工作……”

——描绘得明亮夸张也没关系，只是永远别用你的满不在乎让玛莎牵挂。布鲁斯心里有好些不具备立场而无法说出口的话，所以他抿住了嘴，顺手把面前的餐碟摞在了克拉克手中正拿起的那个之上：

“让她……让她安心也好。”

“好。”克拉克先看了眼布鲁斯撤回的手，才想起要去看布鲁斯扭开的侧脸，“我会的。”

布鲁斯舔了舔嘴角后走开了，克拉克望着他躲入浴室的背影，很高兴自己时刻都能被提醒到自己爱上布鲁斯•韦恩的理由到底是什么。

等布鲁斯觉得克拉克光着上身在他家走来走去也没那么碍眼的时候已经过去了整两周。两周前打开的那瓶酒仍剩一半，他只在偶尔瞥见时才想起给自己倒上一杯，通常那些诱惑的液体才刚沾到上唇，躺在沙发上安稳睡着的男人过于突兀的存在就总能让布鲁斯放下杯子——那个到哪都不带着行李的男人现在还拥有了一床被子，那时布鲁斯从衣柜的最下层翻出来的，此前他甚至不知道原来阿尔弗雷德在那个能容纳一切的神奇天地存放了好几套全新的床褥，这预示着这幢玻璃房子长久以来的干净整洁的确不是靠魔法变出来的。不用为湖边的黑影担忧的同时，他似乎也意外地被从需要靠酒精和安神药入眠的困境中拖拽了出来，由食物的香气来唤醒的感受显然要比被头痛敲醒好太多，尽管甜味不能被感知，但布鲁斯总觉得每日清晨从克拉克所在的那个方位飘来的气息是极其细致的、像极了糖霜和炼乳的融合。他总是先醒来，连看着天花板的步骤都可以省略就能直接下床钻进浴室，一杯加了适当炼奶的咖啡会在他洗完澡的五分钟后经由克拉克的手被端到餐桌上，有一次布鲁斯在厨房就截下了它，他端着杯子小心翼翼地啜饮，没在乎漂在上面的剩余泡沫狡猾地跑去了他的唇周。但当他把杯子放回克拉克手中、看到克拉克投向他的眼神掺着令他倍觉古怪的情绪时，布鲁斯就放弃继续这么做了。他很难形容那近似宠爱一般的目光意味着什么，即使只是出于对他给予帮助的感激，布鲁斯也敏锐地觉察到了那其中的不恰当。

不过他从未点明过什么。他依旧在很多地方防备着克拉克，只是克拉克也没再过度越界，这反复提醒着布鲁斯，他和克拉克的相处时间不会有多长，因为阿尔弗雷德绝不可能在英国待上超过两个月的时间——布鲁斯已经在前一天的电话里拒绝了阿尔弗雷德意欲回来的暗示，而这么久才对布鲁斯提出这个想法已经超过了布鲁斯所以为的忍耐极限。他会在自己的管家回来之前就让克拉克离开，他潦草地设想过那么一次，在那个假设的故事末尾，他笃定认为克拉克不会抗争什么，他会平静接受，也会连声道谢直到布鲁斯厌烦；届时这个堪萨斯大个子或许除了他强调过的“记忆”之外连一件衣服都不会带走，布鲁斯也不会有劝阻的理由，如果到现在他还坚持认为自己的帮助能够改变什么的话，那连他自己都要嘲笑自己的天真。

让这个男人住进这里、迫使他暂停了也许会陪伴终生的漂泊，已经是布鲁斯允许自己为一个不该他干涉的陌生人所能做出的全部了。

“因为材料的缘故，我没法做出堪萨斯特有的味道，”克拉克把颜色喜人的玉米面包放了下来，那和咖啡并不是什么特别融合的搭配，“这里买不到像我家的农场种出的那种玉米，我尽力了，稍微多加了一些酸乳，冷冻玉米也事先处理过了，希望你会喜欢。” 

布鲁斯耷下额头后掩在微垂角度的白眼是类似于“我听不懂你在说什么”的表态，这位兼职厨师所有关于食材理论的讲述对布鲁斯来说都是他难以理解的天方夜谭，但如果克拉克对他这么事先声明，布鲁斯往往就不会对那个新鲜的“作品”失望。他捻下了边角上的一小块塞进嘴里，在他已经熟悉的、克拉克等待评价的关切神情中慢慢咀嚼起来。常见的口感和掌握了分寸的香甜都能打个高分，可布鲁斯将它们咽下去的时候却忽然开始疑惑，在堪萨斯那个署名肯特的农场中烤出的玉米面包又会是怎样一种味道？他没有主动地去想象养育克拉克长大的地方是什么样貌，只是每一次克拉克状似不经意的描述，却又总是让布鲁斯的心里闪过这样的疑问。

“看来还可以？”

无论这事发生过多少次，从挑剔的恋人那里得到一个肯定的赞扬总能让克拉克心满意足，他看着布鲁斯吝啬的轻轻点头，以露出一整排牙齿的笑容又切下一块往他手边送去。

“你为什么会做这么多？”布鲁斯接过了克拉克切得平整的面包后右手举着它，左手的两根手指开始将它们捻成细碎的小块往嘴里送，像对待什么讨他欢喜的零食那样。

“我很喜欢跟着乔纳森还有玛莎一起待在厨房，”克拉克也把自己忙了一早上的杰作放入口中，离玛莎的味道还差得很远，从他成年离开堪萨斯后，他吃玛莎烘烤的这些食物的次数远在个位数之下，“他们也把教我做些食物当成一种对我的锻炼。”

“锻炼什么？”

“耐心，对力道的掌控，还有嗅觉及味觉的敏感度，”克拉克为布鲁斯加了点咖啡，“在厨房能学到的东西远比你想象得多。”

他猜布鲁斯会别起眉毛说“那只适合你而不适合我”，克拉克又往嘴里塞进一大块松软，半分钟后，布鲁斯边用牙齿磨着面包、边假装不屑地低声道。

“你为什么就是不肯刮个胡子？”

布鲁斯没错过克拉克收不住的欢笑，他把下巴抬成了一个质询的弧度，别扭地扯开了话题。每每布鲁斯摆出这样的姿态，克拉克就知道布鲁斯正对自己身上的某处充满好奇，这情况前一天发生在布鲁斯问他这一身肌肉是如何练就时，再往前则是反复确认自己已经给玛莎打去了电话。挑剔或是好奇他身上任何一个有微小改变的细节都能让布鲁斯的心情愉悦——至少能暂时让他驱走那些在身后堆砌起来的忧虑。

“我以为自己留胡子看起来也不错。”克拉克顺着布鲁斯的话摸了把下巴，他清楚自己的胡子触感总是又硬又扎人，即使是只冒了一些些头的胡渣也会惹来布鲁斯的不满，于是克拉克便更喜欢故意用那样的下巴去蹭布鲁斯细腻的肌肤，听他在躲避中又抗拒又无奈的咕哝：

“以前的话，似乎只要脸上胡子更多就更容易找到工作，我不知道这之间有没有联系，不过我有再试试的打算。”

布鲁斯对这过分自信的表述没显露出更多可供探究的表情——大概是样貌上更粗糙更凶狠的人常被默认为是脏累体力活的首选？毕竟这向来是人类愚蠢顽固的、伴随第一眼视觉的认知偏见。但布鲁斯没有做出什么评判，他只是在收回下巴的同一时间从鼻尖闷出了一个语调上扬的单词。

可惜克拉克时隔很久后才有机会告诉他，他从喉咙口释出的、欲盖弥彰的那声“哼”总能轻易催生克拉克亲吻他的欲望。现在的布鲁斯只是用再故意不过的表情来表演着他的一言难尽，克拉克忍不住心里发笑：

“你觉得我不适合留胡子？”

他再度问道，右手的食指和大拇指在下巴已经蓄起的胡渣上顺着下颌滑了过去：

“不怎么样。”布鲁斯很难解释为什么在克拉克面前直接到刻薄也不会感到负担，就好像从一开始他们之间就不存在太厚的隔阂，“太像七十年代的色情片明星了。”

“我没有看过七十年代的色情片。”克拉克对这句揶揄的回复很是一本正经，“如果真的很像的话，我想这应该是个巧合。”

“……算了”

克拉克想，偷来的时间也一样不受他控制，它们走得太快，快到克拉克已经在为没能给布鲁斯带来更多感到惆怅；但它们又慢到如此不留情面、慢到克拉克不敢去想那个正和自己抗争的布鲁斯为何还不醒来。他在这个位置上矛盾地贪求，不愿怀疑自己挤进布鲁斯生活之中强行带来的片刻温暖是否残忍，因为他终将要抽离，布鲁斯未来所要经历的一切得不到任何扭转。可如果没用这种方式去成为布鲁斯漫长人生中的这段插曲，克拉克也不会有机会明白，他无法扭转的事何止这一件。

当他在提心吊胆中听着明明就在耳边的打斗声、当他无数次用改变时间节点所可能招致的最坏结果强迫自己别轻举妄动、当他终于等到布鲁斯踉跄着撞开了玻璃房子的门……

“帮我个忙。”

说话的人靠在门口，他说得尽量简略，气息却微弱到像是下一秒就会从那个冰冷的支撑上倒下去。克拉克大跨步冲去布鲁斯面前的时候，这个男人像日后发生过好多次的那样、不出声地倒在了克拉克只剩无力的怀抱中。


	7. Chapter 7

七.

台盆里最后那点经过大量清水勾兑的淡红色在克拉克关水后便全部被冲刷殆尽，克拉克拿毛巾使劲地搓了搓手掌心，他确认自己非常用力了，可这却没能擦掉布鲁斯的血还留在自己手中的错觉。再抬头的时候，他发现自己不太想看到镜子里自己那双盛着压抑的眼睛，那让他显得太过阴暗沉重，所以他将眼睛闭上了，布鲁斯在一门之隔的地方传来的呼吸声也就更为清晰，比方才平稳得多，那点隐秘的痛苦依然在惯常的忍耐中被掩埋。克拉克不知道自己能做什么，总之绝不该是站在这里独自消化怨愤，所以他推门出去，用不踩到地上的方式来到了床边。

布鲁斯正趴伏在靠近床沿的边侧，脑袋垫在枕芯之上侧过脸不怎么舒服地睡着。克拉克盘腿坐下，让自己挨着他，床单和被褥上都是零零星星不小心沾染上的血迹。克拉克知道对布鲁斯来说这没有清理的必要，他会用更彻底的方式将它们销毁，不留任何伤势过重的痕迹——每当帮他处理伤口的人不是阿尔弗雷德，他就会做出这样的决定，有时候是在蝙蝠洞，有时候是在这里。他对克拉克曾作出的解释是简单的“我不想让阿尔弗雷德担心”，也因此，他忽略了选择克拉克作为隐瞒的帮凶这件事对克拉克来说有多么残忍。克拉克当时轻笑着抱怨出的那句“所以你不在乎我担不担心”仿佛完全没被布鲁斯放在心上，也或者是，在布鲁斯权衡过后，他仍然把阿尔弗雷德作为了优先项。只是克拉克又能如何？他怎么能看着布鲁斯身上那些触目惊心的伤而不去帮助他、又怎么能对布鲁斯含着坚定的恳求目光说出一个不字？在他为布鲁斯对自己的无法抗拒沾沾自喜时，布鲁斯也同样一早就精通于如何让克拉克对自己放弃抵抗。

克拉克只是没想到布鲁斯在这段没人照顾的期间还经历过这样的意外，他也更不会想到仅仅是背部的一道开放性刺伤就让自己惊慌到露出了太多马脚：翻出医疗工具箱的动作是多么顺手娴熟、一个字没再多问就知道布鲁斯需要自己帮什么忙是多么可疑……这些克拉克统统没多余心力去在乎了，衬衫被晕开的血迹浸染了大半，腰窝正中那道明显草草处理过的伤口让克拉克在某一瞬痛恨自己的到来。他相信布鲁斯在回到这里之前，一定是先在蝙蝠洞换下了制服、换下了所有会暴露身份的细节后才敢放心回来，即使蝙蝠洞和玻璃房子的距离并不算远，但克拉克仍能猜想到布鲁斯在这段距离中是靠着怎样的毅力坚持——假如自己并不在这里，布鲁斯的伤是不是就不会因额外的顾虑而被拖延？可如果连他都不在这里，那么这道棘手的伤口又有谁能帮布鲁斯疗愈？

克拉克抠了把自己的掌心，以此代替了会惊扰到布鲁斯的深沉叹气。他又站起来，想用被子盖住布鲁斯暴露在空气中的皮肤，只是身边的这点轻微动静还是将浅眠之中的布鲁斯吵醒了，他咳嗽了一声，又在细细抽气后稍稍扭动了下脖子眯起眼看向克拉克：

“……天亮了？”布鲁斯忍住了又一声咳嗽，额头渗出的薄汗很难说是因为后背上的疼痛还是因为烧起来的喉咙。

“你只睡了十分钟不到。”叹气还是如约而至，克拉克把被子轻柔地搭在了他身上，也不害怕布鲁斯会否质疑起自己眼中暴露的疼惜，“要喝水吗？”

“是的，我想……”

布鲁斯再次动了动脖子，搭上额前的手指屈了又张，和不久前在蝙蝠洞脱下制服时的筋疲力尽相比，他能感受到生命力正在匀速而缓慢地聚积回他的身体里。

“别动，”他还没将上半身支起一些，克拉克就压着他的肩逼迫他重新保持住了这个不会牵动伤口的姿势，“我来帮你。”

布鲁斯由他去了，如果不是这道过深的刺伤正巧发生在他无论如何也不能亲自处理的位置，他也不至于向克拉克发出请求，如何同克拉克解释这个伤在做出抉择的当下已经成了无足轻重的事，反正遇上了劫匪将会是个万能的挡箭牌。说起来，这个人问过自己有关于身份的问题吗？自己做什么职业、在哪里任职好像并不是他关心的范畴，克拉克一直以来的闭口不问，很大程度上让布鲁斯在危机时刻对他生出了多一些的信任

克拉克再回来的时候，手中的玻璃杯插着一根吸管，找回了点精神的布鲁斯瞪着眼睛将克拉克塞过来的吸管叼进了嘴里。这状况日后也发生过一次，那一次的伤口位于肩胛骨下方，在不得不躺在床上休养的整整一周里，布鲁斯被迫喜欢上了用吸管喝热咖啡这种幼稚又奇特的癖好。

干痒的嗓子得到滋润的没几秒后，布鲁斯又歪头睡了过去，依托于克拉克耳边的心跳声，克拉克才不至于认为布鲁斯是因剧痛或是失血过多晕了过去。他不知道布鲁斯身上那些伤痕让他陷入过多少次这样的处境，在过去的十年、二十年里，只有阿尔弗雷德在他的身边为他打理这一切，但他又希望这是注定的，他希望在阿尔弗雷德无法照顾布鲁斯的时间衷、布鲁斯的身边永远会有一个自己，哪怕这会让自己心焦忧虑，他也希望自己能守在这里。他最希望的是，属于他和布鲁斯才有的、无形的牵引，正是他会出现在这里的真正原因。

这是布鲁斯准许那位才结识没多久的陌生人住进来之后、第一个没被稍有起色的生物钟和对咖啡因的想念唤醒的清晨。取而代之的变成了闪进视野内的那张脸，布鲁斯先是把左边的眼睛眯成了一条缝，后背又麻又胀的知觉传来的同时，布鲁斯右边的眼睛也在眨动两下后彻底睁开了。克拉克凑近到他眼前的脸跟着撤开、抬高，布鲁斯则第一次发现克拉克隐约露出的那颗犬牙大概正是他笑起来总显安全无害的原因。可惜这并不能构成让布鲁斯接受自己被人近距离盯视的理由，他才刚用舌尖抵着上颚轻咳了一声，克拉克递来的水杯又截住了他的话茬：

“喝点水吧。”疑问句不知不觉转变成了祈使句，克拉克把举起的玻璃杯晃了晃，吸管也就跟着在温水中晃荡，“你要用吸管还是……”

“……我能坐起来。”

为了避免克拉克又对他进行不必要的干涉，布鲁斯这次很快就靠支起的手肘自己侧翻了下身体并坐了起来，动作的流利没躲过背部肌肉扯动伤口带来的灼痛，布鲁斯眉头颤动的神态转瞬即逝。克拉克无法责备什么，他将水杯递过去，不意外看到布鲁斯还是用牙齿咬住了吸管的头部，即使从不承认自己喜欢这样的喝水方式，但布鲁斯一旦叼着吸管就用牙齿细细折磨这些小塑料的行径胜过了一切表态。

“不管你做什么工作，我都认为你现在应该请几天假了，”克拉克没顾上说话的语气是不是会让布鲁斯横生不满，他总是这样，一旦布鲁斯受伤，他就对任何事都可以满不在乎，那是他在责任之外为数不多的、可供他自己支配的自我情绪，“还有，就算你觉得难受，也最好别洗澡，拿热毛巾擦拭一下能很大程度上解决你的烦恼。”

有一个恍惚的片刻布鲁斯以为他面前站着的人是阿尔弗雷德，这导致他把门牙磕着的吸管咬扁了，他在惊恐中晃了晃头以确认自己并没有产生幻觉：眼前那个体毛旺盛、胡子也格外扎眼的壮汉的确是克拉克•肯特而并非阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯。

“我知道该怎么做。”

布鲁斯用舌头把吸管推走，他再次依靠自己的力量从坐着过渡到站起，克拉克额头的纹路没让他产生丰富联想，他只是将手搭在后背，缓慢地往浴室挪动。这种等级的伤他应付得来，经过一晚的休憩，他的状况比前夜刚刚遭遇伏击时好了太多——克拉克帮了很大的忙，在这其中，撇除感谢之外，布鲁斯稍感惊异的仍是克拉克平静到不正常的态度。

“你很会缝合伤口，”将自己力所能及清理了一下的布鲁斯出来时克拉克已经在厨房了，这一成不变的场景反而让布鲁斯被奇妙的安心包围，疼痛之后的疲乏和饥饿开始自然浮现，他边说着、边慢慢挪过去，想寻找一些能即刻往胃里填充的食物：

“还是你连这方面的工作也做过？”

克拉克心知肚明地把刚倒进碗里的早餐麦片推了过去，布鲁斯跟着弯下肩膀、从中挑拣起甜丝丝的椰子片放进嘴里嚼了起来。

“斯莫威尔每年都要经历数次的龙卷风和洪水袭击，”克拉克加热着奶锅中的牛奶，那不是布鲁斯喜爱的，但克拉克现在有必要强迫布鲁斯接受它，“一旦父亲在灾难中因为帮助别人而受伤，我就得跟玛莎一起帮他处理伤口，我也给一些黑帮打过杂，那段时间我学会了怎么用手术钳直接取出子弹。”

布鲁斯“嗯”了一声，那是他对克拉克越来越多呈现在他面前的真实唯一能想到的回应，他斜倚上冰箱门，用肩膀分担着腰部承受的压力：

“只有牛奶和麦片？”回想前几日的早餐菜单，布鲁斯很有理由在今天挑刺，“我饿极了，很不巧的是我和牛奶相当不投缘。”

我当然知道。克拉克绷紧的神经因为布鲁斯还有力气挑食的模样松弛下来，他怎么会不知道布鲁斯在食物方面的喜恶？如果不是爱上了布鲁斯，他压根想象不到一个成年人为了可以不喝牛奶而会为此生掰硬造出多少牵强托辞。

“还有改良过的墨西哥早餐卷，刚好我从冰箱最底层的抽屉里翻出了两个还能用的牛油果，”克拉克侧了侧身，把打好的鸡蛋和切好的牛油果及培根展示给布鲁斯看，“但只有等你把牛奶麦片吃完我才会开始做。”

“……我的腰后有个伤口。”布鲁斯把胳膊抱了起来，通常那代表着他在做自知无用的抗争，他总以为假惺惺的气势能在讨价还价之中发挥作用，不过很显然，克拉克是不吃这套的其中一人。

“正是因为你的腰后有个伤口。”克拉克总掺兑在笑容之下的强硬又有了暴露的势头，他把温热的牛奶往盛有麦片的碗中倒入，用眼神示意布鲁斯最好快点拿起旁边的那把勺子，“我在牛奶里加了蜂蜜，不会让你讨厌的，相信我。”

“……为了早餐卷。”布鲁斯仿佛做出了重大牺牲一般一把抓过了勺子在碗中不耐烦地搅了搅，“我恨透奶牛了。”

“奶牛也恨透了人类。”克拉克立时大笑了一声，要不是他还记得这是2013年，他已经捧住那颗可爱的脑袋将布鲁斯吻到窒息了，“从它们身上挤出的牛奶本来也不是为人类准备的。”

“所以作恶多端的人类最后总得自尝苦果。”布鲁斯叹完气后用舀起的那一大勺把嘴塞得满满当当，“培根……”

他费力地把尚未泡软的麦片嚼碎后悲壮地咽了下去，继续说道，“……我们说好的。”

“这就做。”

布鲁斯眼巴巴看着夹进炒蛋、培根和牛油果的墨西哥早餐成型，在那之前，他愁眉苦脸地吃完了一大碗蜂蜜牛奶麦片，的确还不赖，只是可以选择的话，短期内他不想再吃第二次。淡醇的甜香很快被另一种口味取替，那些一口一口认认真真吃下去的食物缓解了布鲁斯周身的酸麻，他有太多需要担心的事了，而他很庆幸经他许可闯进他生活的陌生人没再成为其中之一。他站在冰箱旁，按着克拉克做出一个他就吃光一个的速度完成了早餐，在站得太久致使体力不支之前，他又躺回了床上，他意识到克拉克在接下来把一切动作都放得很轻，他的耳中几乎听不到任何声响，这让他很快在饱足感和与疼痛抗争的疲劳中睡去。

再次醒来的时候，房子里空无一人。这让布鲁斯无需伪装什么，他用合适的方式轻而慢地起身，接着靠躺在床头寻觅到了一个舒服的姿势。床头柜放着的水已经变凉，插在里面的新吸管意味着这出自谁的贴心准备，午餐时间已经过去，好在布鲁斯并不觉得饿。他又眯起眼睛，什么也没去想，就只是在那儿享受着难得的、从里到外的放松。在一个月以前，他甚至不敢奢望自己还有资格可以得到这种轻松闲适的时刻。

推门的动静在将近半小时后发生，他看见克拉克在门口脱了鞋，踮着脚尖捧着两个纸袋子出现在了他视线之中。

“你出去了？”他动动上半身，让后脑勺靠在了可以和克拉克直视着对话的高度。

“我去了趟超市。”克拉克瞄了瞄布布鲁斯手边空了的水杯，“我想我有必要采购一些对你的伤口愈合有帮助的食物。”

“希望不是牛奶。”

“当然会有牛奶。”

面对布鲁斯的扁嘴，克拉克只是让笑意收敛，又朝布鲁斯多走近了两步：

“我不知道我该不该问，但是，你的伤很不寻常，我……”克拉克清楚自己应当闭嘴，一个相关的问题都别去问，可那只会更显他的蹊跷，所以他放缓了语速，等着布鲁斯来打断他必须出现的疑问：

“我不会对你提问。”像是早有准备一般，布鲁斯舔了舔下唇镇定地说道，“我不会问你为什么被车撞了后毫发无损，不会问你为什么可以在隔壁小镇的超市和哥谭之间快速来去，我更不会问你出现在哥谭的那几天港口为什么没有渔船靠岸的记录……”

“我不会问那些你不想解释的事。”他的眼神和语气中都有清晰可辨的凌厉，“所以你最好也别问我。”

“那就请允许我问最后一个无关紧要的问题，”克拉克只是对着布鲁斯点点头，不管这个把隐瞒身份当做头等要务的男人是再次生疑还是松了一口气，他把纸袋在脚边翻下、又蹲下去在里面翻翻找找后举着一个盒子重新站起：

“要吃冰淇淋吗？”

布鲁斯一下坐直了，仿若为白白仓皇了一阵感到气馁似的：

“……这就是你认为的、对伤口愈合有帮助的食物？”

“当然不是，我只是认为它能让你的心情变好。”克拉克把袋子打开，让奶白色的冰淇淋直观地暴露于布鲁斯眼前，“如果在你不得不保持这种养伤的姿势时手上能捧着一盒冰淇淋，我想那能消磨很多无趣的时间。”

“我……很久没吃了，”塑料勺子被插进去，布鲁斯也从走到床尾的克拉克手里接过了它，贴在手掌之中的凉意让布鲁斯有种畅快的惬意。

“你不爱吃冰淇淋？”

克拉克也为自己打开了一盒，他在床尾坐下，侧头问向布鲁斯。

“就只是从没想起要去吃它，”也许太过发散，但很多年以前，布鲁斯认为冰淇淋是代表快乐与甜蜜的食物，它应该在有家人的场合被所有成员一同分享、而不该是被拿来安慰某个孩子破碎心灵的寄托物，“再说我的管家也不赞成我摄入这种多余的热量。”

“我也只是偶尔瞟到了，以为你会喜欢。”克拉克和布鲁斯对视了几秒，布鲁斯弯起的眼尾体现了他的确喜欢它们，“小时候这是我唯一会缠着玛莎给我买的零食——别误会，不是说肯特家很穷苦，只是我很少会特别钟情某种食物，不讨厌什么，也很难喜欢什么。”

布鲁斯享受着绵密的奶油味在口腔中化开，这些唾手可得的甜蜜早就离他太远，所以他搞不明白为什么只是加了各种添加剂的凝冻奶油会让人陷入无谓的满足。冰淇淋化得很快，所以布鲁斯也吃得很快，等最后一口滑润的甜腻滑进他的胃里，他确定自己居然真的有些意犹未尽：

“你会做冰淇淋吗？”布鲁斯看着克拉克手中还剩的半盒，想起克拉克处理伤口的手法和他在厨房中表现出的一样专业，“我以为你什么都会。”

“我从来没有尝试过，你要是喜欢的话，我也可以试着做做看。”

“试试吧，”布鲁斯全神贯注地盯着克拉克的手，刻意让克拉克看清自己脸上的渴望，“我才不信你真的什么都会做呢。”

“那我就去买些原材料试试。”

克拉克降低体温、不动声色地让融化的冰淇淋又凝固了一个层次后，把自己吃剩的半盒交给了对它觊觎已久的布鲁斯。


	8. Chapter 8

八.

加了糖又经过仔细打匀的蛋黄被搁置在一旁——那其中有布鲁斯的一小部分功劳，当他无论如何都无法认同打蛋这种事也需要技巧时，他自然而然地接过了克拉克递给他的打蛋器。在已经完成了一半的基础上进行最后的加工确实不难，不过布鲁斯一分钟后就感受到了无趣，那时克拉克正忙着从劈开的香草中刮出香草籽，所以他只得又捧住了碗让自己靠上了冰箱门，在克拉克表示他需要用打蛋器去打发淡奶油之后才结束了他短暂的厨房体验。

不怎么有意思，布鲁斯把脸凑到克拉克肩膀旁边、体会了一下他着手打起淡奶油的认真劲儿接着又迅速退回了原位。比起克拉克竟然真的连冰淇淋都会做的惊异，更让他没想到的或许是这个厨房中竟然拥有一切克拉克需要用到的工具。想来也是，平时阿尔弗雷德为他准备的各式甜点毕竟全都产出于此。这个一向被布鲁斯忘记存在的一方天地里装载着的全是他常常忽略的关心。这同时也在隐约让他记起、钟爱那些英式松饼、巧克力曲奇或是各式奶油蛋糕的人此前不止他一个。

但他已经日渐清醒，尽管残忍，他也越来越明确，那些日子都已不再拥有重现的可能。

“接下来就要处理整个环节里你最不喜欢的部分了。”

克拉克侧头看过去的时候，布鲁斯散乱落在某处的眼神让克拉克意识到他又陷入了某种思绪，所以他一边开口，一边放下了手中的奶油：

“那是什么？”

布鲁斯用机敏发问掩饰了他的小小走神，他嗅了嗅光是融在空气中就让他生出期待的各种食材气味，对克拉克问道。

“还能是什么？”克拉克重新拿起了打匀的蛋黄，为了让布鲁斯尽情“享受”融入厨房的乐趣，克拉克还特地颠倒了一下顺序——哪怕他所恪守的顺序也不过是几个小时前、用布鲁斯给他的那只手机在网上浏览得来的，“当然是牛奶。”

“我可不反对在冰淇淋里加牛奶，”布鲁斯直直的看向那一大罐新鲜牛奶，不再觉得它有多面目可憎，“只要那能让你做出比超市冷冻柜里更好吃的成品，我可以接受。”

克拉克撇起一边嘴角的笑像是在说“走着瞧吧”，他把牛奶倒进了有布鲁斯一份贡献的蛋黄中再次打匀，加热的过程稍显漫长，但布鲁斯莫名对搅拌加热时泛出的浓郁奶香着了迷，他站得离克拉克更近，满是新奇地看着那些液体慢慢转变成浓稠的过程，就像是看到了什么四十年来头一遭见识的事物。他以前不曾对阿尔弗雷德也在这间厨房为他做过的食物有所好奇，从很小的年纪开始，他唯一还能相信的事就是阿尔弗雷德可以为他带来所有他需要的，只是他强迫阿尔弗雷德离开和克拉克的意外出现才让他逐渐注意到，那些自然而然就出现在他身边的一切都要经历多么繁琐的过程。

“做饼干或是蛋糕都得这么复杂吗？”

“有时间又有耐心的话，这会成为一种乐趣。”克拉克关停了火，把它们盛出来安置到一旁放凉后又再次打发起了淡奶油，“厨房是个有魔力的地方，当你在这里面做出成品时总会有一些不值一提的成就感，还有那些好好享用了它们的人，也总能让人感到快乐。”

“这就是你小时候在厨房学到的？” 

“这是我最近学到的。”克拉克面对着布鲁斯的半信半疑放慢了打奶油的速度，他不打算让布鲁斯又对自己的话疑惑丛生，所以他循着布鲁斯的话问了下去，“为什么问这个？”

“没什么，”布鲁斯把手指放到蛋奶浆的碗边试探，想偷尝一些的意图因为过烫的温度而半道中止，“我只是以前从没有想过，我的管家原来每天在厨房耗费了这么多的时间……为了我。”

“相信我，他不会觉得这件事有多麻烦的，”克拉克瞬间了然布鲁斯在想什么，“而且，我猜……我是说，虽然我没有见过他，但我猜他把照顾你当成一种应尽的责任。”

“是啊，尽管我有时候并不希望他这样。”

布鲁斯歪过了脑袋，惦念起从他受伤那天就没来过电话的阿尔弗雷德，一方面来说这帮了他的忙，让他不用为自己的说话的语气费心掩饰，一方面他又真的担忧起阿尔弗雷德是不是因为自己拒绝他回来而生气。他对阿尔弗雷德在意与关心，似乎从来就没找到过一个正确的表达途径。

“我太常……”为什么要开始对克拉克说这些？布鲁斯顿了一顿、脑子里随之冒出了这个问题，克拉克对他抬抬额头的时候，他又临时为自己找到了借口：克拉克和自己聊了很多有关于乔纳森和玛莎的事，所以他也有必要把谈一谈阿尔弗雷德作为某种等价交换才行，

“……太常把这些看作是理所应当的了。”

克拉克彻底停了下来，他看过去，从布鲁斯的眼睛里搜寻到了类似的惆怅。他不是第一次听到布鲁斯对他说这些，在荒原狼的事情过去很久之后，布鲁斯也对克拉克讲述过、当他为了引开异魔而做好赴死计划之时没能考虑阿尔弗雷德的心情，阿尔弗雷德对此表现出了无言的宽容，但这种愧疚始终缠扰着布鲁斯挥之不去，也正因此，布鲁斯才数次选择克拉克作为同伙、帮助他一起瞒下了之后的几次受伤。

“我知道你不喜欢我提问。”他探了探半成品的温度，离它们完全冷却下来还需要一段时间，这代表他还可以和布鲁斯在这种和平而坦诚的氛围中聊上一阵，“不过……你的管家为什么会离开？”

“我需要他离开。”布鲁斯勾起食指挠了挠鼻尖，老实说绷带之下的伤口让他觉得哪里在发痒，但他能挠的只有这里，“当我发现陪伴并不总是能解决问题，我让他离开了。”

“是啊，有时候陪伴能让痛苦减半，有时候不能。”

克拉克继续表现出了布鲁斯喜欢的“不做窥探”，他转了个身，将手掌反撑在流理台边侧后，又挂着笑低下了头：

“乔纳森去世后的很长一段时间里，我都在反复质问自己为什么没能在龙卷风中救下他。”

布鲁斯并不擅长安慰别人，所以他放轻呼吸，如同他每一次倾听克拉克对他诉说时把自己减弱为一种安静柔和的存在。

“我知道总有很多难以避免的悲剧，也相信我的父亲做出了正确的选择，我只是无法原谅自己在乔纳森离开前，对他说出了‘你又不是我的亲生父亲’这种混账话。”克拉克持续看着自己的脚面，他清楚身边的人正跟着他的话语被牵动，“玛莎从没责怪过我，但每一次她躲起来偷偷哭泣，都只让我更加痛恨自己。所以我选择了离开，十年多前我认为这是一种让玛莎和自己都能减轻痛苦的办法，但刚过了三十岁的某一天，我突然认清了那只是一种不负责任的逃避。”

“如果你对玛莎说这些话而不是对我说，她会为你骄傲的。”克拉克弯低的脖颈又直了起来，而布鲁斯这次没再认为那投来的视线有多令他不自在，他恍恍惚惚觉得这就是克拉克能从一个撞到他车的可疑男子到站在他面前的原因——他的恳切、遗憾、失落乃至怪异都特殊到如此真实。

“我不觉得我有资格成为她的骄傲，”克拉克不是故意要与布鲁斯唱反调，他在实话实说，“现在也是一样，逃避这件事无论何时我都十分擅长。”

“……你在逃避玛莎？”

“和玛莎无关，老实说，我以为我是为了寻找一些东西才来到这里的。”克拉克没去解开布鲁斯纯真的误会，他避过了总不自觉想吐露真相的念头，接着说道，“不过现在我又觉得，也许我只是为了逃避某些事才来到这里，但……承认这么长时间以来我都在犯一个不可饶恕的错误，只会让我更加歉疚不安。”

就算克拉克否认了，布鲁斯也还是有充足理由联想到克拉克在说玛莎。十年甚至更长的时间里这个男人都远离了孤身一人的养母，为了解开自己心中的疑惑到处流浪。可那也并不全是错的，布鲁斯想，人总有属于自己的、注定要去完成的事，即使克拉克拥有不同于常人的特殊之处，这种注定对他来说也没什么不同。

“想寻找亲生父母并没有错，”布鲁斯觉得自己很有必要说些什么，“至少能让你知道原本属于你的姓名或是生日，那些都很有意义，玛莎会理解的。”

“的确，”克拉克笑着接受了布鲁斯执拗的误解，“这么说来，在找到亲生父母的信息前我都无法知晓我的生日是在哪天。”

“所以你没有庆祝过生日？”

布鲁斯当然比谁都清楚，并不是每个生日都值得庆祝的。然而他对这件事有所避讳，不代表他愿意看到其他人也同他一样，那些美好人人都应当体验并拥有，只是他绝不会成为其中之一罢了。

“倒也不是。乔纳森和玛莎倒是一直把捡到我的那天作为我的生日，6月18日……不过即使那样，在乔纳森离开前，我和他们一起过生日的记忆也不算多。”

布鲁斯又轻抬眉毛，用鲜明的神态问出了一个为什么。

“十八岁我离家以后，经常忘记玛莎总会在那天为我烤一个蛋糕，等我想起该给玛莎打一通电话的时候，也总是六月末或者七月初的事了。”

于克拉克而言，他的一生有两个开始，降生在氪星和降临在地球都有着超乎寻常的意义。从自己的亲生父亲那儿得到真实的出生日期后，克拉克还是选择了那个四年一遇的日子作为了自己的日子。这个日子往后总被一些除了他之外的人珍视着，以前是为他欣慰的玛莎，后来是得知这个日期的布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德。他认识布鲁斯后的第一个生日，全世界都以为失去了超人，而等他醒来后，他还没有机会和布鲁斯一起度过一个有意义的生日： 

“这就是身边有一个手机的好处。”布鲁斯动了下脚，还是如愿以偿通过食指指尖偷尝到了浓香的蛋奶，“那台手机你离开时可以带走。”

“你不去睡一会儿吗？”克拉克不准备纵容他的行为，他干脆在布鲁斯再次伸手之前把那个大碗抢了过来并高高举起（要不是他控制着别让自己飘起来），“等它们放凉、完成最后步骤再到放进冷藏冻起来还得要上几个小时”

布鲁斯不满地轻嚷了一声后把手绕到后背从下摆伸进去抚了一把，又胀麻起来的知觉确实在提醒着他该回到床上待着而厨房里有他没他都别无二致，反正从最开始，他也只是不肯相信克拉克确实什么都能做出来而已。

完成后的融合物们在布鲁斯睡着后被装进了克拉克能找出的所有大小合适的容器里，克拉克用了些小手段以加速它们成型，它们在短时间变成了真真正正的冰淇淋，并且，克拉克预感布鲁斯醒来后又会对此感到神奇——总被人认为拥有全世界的布鲁斯•韦恩，实质上比谁都要容易满足。克拉克甚至思考起几年之前的自己，为什么从没想过要来充斥着各种传说的哥谭走一趟？

也或者，两年后第一次踏进这个城市是为了调查蝙蝠侠的所作所为，也能算作是某种侧面的弥补了。

临近黄昏时才醒来的布鲁斯没对肉类被烹烤发出的香味表露关心，他越过这间房子中的所有障碍物——包括举着锅铲问他要什么酱汁的克拉克——直奔冰箱而去。整整齐齐摆放在冰箱中透明保鲜盒里的冰淇淋完美地掺进了香草籽，布鲁斯并看不出它们和外面售卖的冰淇淋之间有何区别。他在克拉克身边目测了一下距离后越过他的胳膊肘从下方捞到了一把勺子，他不由分说往嘴里送进一大口，并证实了这冰淇淋尝起来还是有所区别的：克拉克自制的更细腻也更可口，就算热量也绝对更高，但布鲁斯完全不介意把它们统统送进自己的肚子。

熬着牛排酱汁的克拉克似乎并不赞同布鲁斯的行为，他用敲敲平底锅边缘的声音严苛地干扰了布鲁斯摇头晃脑的美梦：

“你应该先吃主食。”

“你不是我的第二个管家。”布鲁斯敏捷地反驳，又坚定地舀出一大勺冲克拉克示威，“这也不是在餐厅。”

“所以说你准备把这些当晚餐？”克拉克直接关了火，如果不能说服布鲁斯先吃牛排，那他再做下去也毫无意义，“我可以理解，毕竟玛莎在我十岁生日的时候尝试着为我做了冰淇淋，我那一整天都没再吃过别的东西。”

“别把我说成是像你一样的、不懂事的小孩似的，”布鲁斯舔干净了勺子，又把它举在空中挥舞了一圈立下了誓言，“你继续做吧，我会吃的。”

克拉克把这当成了一个保证，他不怎么安心地处理好了沙拉、又煎好了五分熟的牛排，然而沉迷于冰淇淋的男人用事实证明了克拉克的担心是有道理的，当克拉克独自坐在餐桌前无奈地自己切起了牛排时，布鲁斯捧着冰淇淋在他身后小声地来回跑动了好几趟。应该为他良好的复原能力感到高兴吗？克拉克叹着气把原本应该被吞进布鲁斯胃里的牛排咽下去，认定那个答案应当是否定的。

好在两分钟之后，那些悉悉索索的动静打住了。克拉克将胳膊搭在椅背之上回过身去，布鲁斯的一条手臂绕在了背后，正轻巧地踩着脚步走来。

而克拉克忍住了没用透视去提前揭晓什么。

“我不知道放叉子的那层抽屉里为什么会有根蜡烛。反正……反正那儿就是有根蜡烛。”

说话的人摸了摸眉毛上方塌软的刘海，眼角的犹豫不定被抬高的手掌遮住，再度和克拉克四目相接时，克拉克从布鲁斯的眼里看到了总让他把持不能的温柔，以及，被布鲁斯拿到身前来的，那盒插着一根蜡烛的冰淇淋：

“总之……生日快乐。” 那一簇小小的火焰在两人之间燃烧，布鲁斯咬了咬舌尖，没让磕绊的窘相泄露之外又补充了一句：“就当是我为玛莎补上的。”

克拉克很肯定自己的心跳在漫长的十秒之中都处于停驻状态，他应该预料到的，在布鲁斯听他讲述那些往事时眼里总有晶莹时他就该预料到的。在那颗心脏重新恢复工作后，克拉克往后退着椅子站起来，同时把布鲁斯手中捧着的那一小盒冰淇淋接了过来：

“没有生日礼物吗？”

他深呼吸了一次后按照惯有的仪式吹灭了蜡烛，他忘记了自己还有许愿的权利。也或者这个从现在到以后都终将属于他的布鲁斯在他伸手可及的地方，导致他早就没了许下愿望的必要。

“……你想要什么礼物？”

布鲁斯伶俐地眨了眨眼睛，他知道克拉克在得寸进尺，可他隐约觉得自己并不讨厌对方越轨的试探——反正自己这突如其来的想法也够反常的了。他只是发现自己越来越想弄清楚，这个男人从最初靠近他到现在，到底想得到什么。

克拉克吸了口气后突然闭紧了嘴，布鲁斯有些不明所以地看着他蹲下将那盒慢慢化开的冰淇淋放好。再站起来和伸出手臂搂他腰侧的动作同时发生，布鲁斯反应迅捷、却仍对箍住了他的这个怀抱避之不及，他们在布鲁斯的推拒中转了个向，当布鲁斯被覆下来的重量推上桌面，他那个一直以来所自信的“可以轻松将克拉克撂倒”的念想也被无情推翻。

“克——”

膝盖还没能折起一个可供攻击的角度，完全贴住他的那两条腿就在生动传递着紧绷的张力，短短的交手中克拉克所展示的力量千真万确，比起背部伤口被挤压的痛觉，布鲁斯更惊诧于自己在几秒内被人制服却为何并没产生过重的危机感。

他知道自己不是在期待什么，但他也绝没有排斥什么——如果他没能看出克拉克糅杂着深情的眼神会引发哪种可能，那连他自己都要嘲笑自己的愚钝。

“我说过我很少对人动手。”克拉克不想弄疼布鲁斯，所以他尽量放轻着手上的力道，只用身体压制住布鲁斯，“你不会想要和我打架的。”

布鲁斯停止了挣动，他不再那么激烈地想要从克拉克身下逃离了，他只是把视线放在克拉克的脸上梭巡，明白自己已经得到了想要的答案。而什么时候开始布鲁斯已经不把与自己拌嘴当成回事、什么时候自己又渐渐地在这里变得忘乎所以……克拉克在凝望布鲁斯时也一样被这些自我责问纠缠着。他越来越无法否认自己从一开始就做了一个自私的选择，他被过度的无能为力压垮，以为能从过去的时光中找到一条弥补的出路。但并不是这样，他擅自闯入了布鲁斯不愿被改变的生活、最后又不得不强行覆盖这段记忆，从头到尾，他都只是在为自己争取更多。然而他从没向布鲁斯征询过意见，这会对布鲁斯带来什么样的影响他此前从没认真考虑过，所以他一再告诫自己不可以对布鲁斯越界，也千万别让他被自己不必要的迷恋困扰，他让自己的所有举动停留在单纯的陪伴之上……

可是布鲁斯的柔顺就在离他五公分不到的距离里，在这过半的时间里，那份思念如此真实——

沉默的对峙之后，克拉克还是将脸凑近了布鲁斯，他轻轻吻了吻布鲁斯的眼角，在他的迷惘迅速扩张之前，克拉克强迫自己从布鲁斯身上离开了。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

克拉克回到蝙蝠洞的时候阿尔弗雷德恰巧不在，地面上从布鲁斯正躺着的床边隐约延伸开的水渍证明几分钟前阿尔弗雷德还在这儿为布鲁斯擦洗。克拉克不意外布鲁斯已经从那个让自己提心吊胆的玻璃城堡里出来了，但他还是待在那个老地方，只是身上连接的仪器少了两台。克拉克知道这是个好征兆——不是凭借什么科学数据而单纯依靠他全面的观察，也许离完全苏醒还有很长一段距离，然而这足够克拉克踏出患得患失的泥沼了。这张消瘦的脸和他半小时前刚刚亲吻过的那张没什么不同，就连本该冒出的胡渣都被阿尔弗雷德打理得很干净。唯一不同的，只是克拉克的想念变得前所未有的浓烈。这是促使他回来一趟的理由，当他在混乱唐突的亲吻后放开布鲁斯、和错愕的布鲁斯在诡异的静谧之中对视片刻便离开了玻璃房子后，他脑子里想到的竟然只是回来一趟，和布鲁斯说点什么。

“你没有跟我说过你那么喜欢吃冰淇淋。”他在床边那张一看就是阿尔弗雷德用作休息的躺椅上坐下来，抬手抚开布鲁斯稍长了半寸的刘海，“为什么？因为我让你忘记了吗？”

没人回答他，可这不妨碍克拉克在这样独处的场景中得到安慰。

“原来你腰窝上那道平整的伤疤是我处理的，你记得吗？我说过那一条疤痕看起来比别的伤口处理得都要好些，你还说那是你独自完成的。”他想起几天前的事，感受犹如脑海中的缺失的拼图被补上那般奇妙，“是我让你那么说的吗？我在最后为你留下了这样的记忆？还是——”

“少爷从没跟我提过他在那段时间还受了伤。”

“他当然不会……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音撞过来，切断了克拉克愈加收不住的自言自语，克拉克赶忙边解释边站起来，又拿了一块新毛巾过来的阿尔弗雷德却摆手示意他继续坐在那儿：

“肯特少爷，”他对克拉克的点头回以问候后去到了另一侧，用温热的毛巾敷在了稍后需要涂抹药膏的皮肤之上，“见到您让我很意外。”

“我只是……觉得有必要回来看一下。”克拉克打量着阿尔弗雷德的脸，疲惫虽然遮掩不住，不过气色精神都尚算不错，这个老人全心照顾着的人是他的支柱，而他相信布鲁斯的每一点细微好转都能给阿尔弗雷德带去极大鼓舞。

“您所说的，少爷的那道伤严重吗？”

“一道刺伤，发生在需要旁人协助才能缝合的部分，”克拉克在自己身体上比划着具体位置，用力地抚慰着阿尔弗雷德的疑虑，“至少在我回来之前，他已经能自由走动了。”

“我想我弄明白为什么少爷那段时间看起来把自己照顾得很好了。” 阿尔弗雷德把毛巾拿开，他安静了数秒搜寻出一些回忆后，又拿下了眼镜郑重地看向克拉克：“想必您就是那位他提到过几次的流浪汉。”

“是啊，流浪汉，”这话让克拉克摸了把自己的胡子，有点好奇醒来的布鲁斯又会如何评价自己的造型，“不过实际上，我回来不止是想看看布鲁斯怎么样了，我还想问您……我想知道，布鲁斯后来是怎么形容那段时间的？”

许多原先不曾被老人重视的片段自主地加工再整合，命运的齿轮精密而离奇，它接合起时间流淌的轨迹，让残缺的部分因此更加完整。

“帮助了一个奇怪的流浪汉，和几位女士度过了数个不错的夜晚，最令我惊喜的是，他并没有喝太多的酒。”阿尔弗雷德把归档在那段日期中的零碎记忆整合了起来，“我猜那要归功于您。”

“我没有那么伟大，”克拉克在阿尔弗雷德语毕后重新低头看向布鲁斯，和最初不顾一切想要回去时不同，仅仅是语气，也能让阿尔弗雷德看到克拉克的心境已经有了太多改变：

“布鲁斯就算没有我，也不会变得糟糕，他总是那么独立、强大，而我的帮助和看顾只是出于我的……私心。”

“我很高兴您的想法有所转变了。”阿尔弗雷德没有刻意收敛他脸上的惊讶，他说话的声音也变得更轻，仿佛害怕被看起来只不过是睡着了的布鲁斯听到，“您决定让一切保持原样，同样令我意外。”

克拉克知道阿尔弗雷德在指什么，自己的冒险行为一定让所有人都考虑起了可能发生的可怕后果，布鲁斯对他的影响力是个不可控也极不稳定的因素，万一自己沉溺于过去、想要就此扭转时间的轨迹、万一自己发现这就是个让布鲁斯避开重伤的好办法……

“在您看来……”克拉克很高兴阿尔弗雷德对他表现出了空前的耐心，这是个恰当的、需要聊聊的时机，阿尔弗雷德又刚好是那个最适合的对象：

“我最初执意做了个不那么正确的决定，是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德起先没说话，克拉克安静地看着他替布鲁斯抹完膏药后，用毛巾擦了擦手。

“没有什么决定可被评价为完全正确。”阿尔弗雷德的语气听来并非是指责或是鼓励，他只是在阐述，在表达，“您到目前为止没有酿成什么错误，足以证明这并非不正确。”

可我没有留在这里——这懊悔最初被他自己的执念遮盖得了无痕迹，而当他不可避免地越来越靠近从前的布鲁斯，他对自己的怀疑也在每一个听着布鲁斯呼吸声的深夜被无限放大：

“我没有留在这里陪伴布鲁斯，”他想，他说，“我甚至没能成为将布鲁斯从防护罩里抱出来的人，不管多么忧心或是恐惧，我都应该在他身边的，但是我没有这么做，我没有问过他愿不愿意被来自未来的我打扰，我——”

“您还是在陪伴他，只是用了另一种方式，”阿尔弗雷德在克拉克的反省越来越偏颇之前打断了他，在克拉克深陷自责之前，他不得不： 

“实际上，我很感谢您给那段时间的少爷给予了这么真心的照顾。”阿尔弗雷德在克拉克浮现惊讶之后接着往下说道，“我也想再次表达我对于您决定让一切保持原样的感激。”

“所以你们都担心过我……”克拉克的叹气更像自言自语，为阿尔弗雷德的宽容和自己的偏执，人因爱而自私已经不再能成为克拉克为自己找的借口，戴安娜说得从来没错，时间的改变总会生出附带的影响，即使他没酿成那个后果，时间的涟漪却也给他自己带来了改变。

“我一直记得戴安娜的告诫，我不会做危险的事，那会令布鲁斯失望，就像……就像我选择为自己找回更多时间一样。”

“已经发生的事不可被改变，但如果只站在我的立场来看，”阿尔弗雷德紧盯着克拉克的视线移去了布鲁斯的脸上，他把单方面的揣测变作了一个令人释怀的安慰，有些固执是可以被理解的，很大程度上，他认为克拉克最初的坚定并不值得责备：

“我想，少爷会理解的。”

克拉克对着阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑了笑，他的心绪并没有被解开多少，只是他觉得他应当给这善良的老人一些回应。阿尔弗雷德在那之后把空间留给了他和布鲁斯，克拉克在呆坐了半小时之后，才想起去握住布鲁斯的手，他扣住了布鲁斯的指节好一会儿，接着又把那只手捧进了自己的手心里。

“以前的你也没有很让我头疼，我是指，接近你的过程比我想象中要顺利得多。”

克拉克清楚那有很大一部分要归功于玛莎，不管自己对布鲁斯讲述的话语中有多少是假的，但关于玛莎的所有部分，他知道布鲁斯从未怀疑过真实性。

“你啊……”语调里真切的怀恋因为克拉克多拥有的一部分记忆而变得极具分量，他腾出一只手，又轻捧着布鲁斯的侧脸、用大拇指脸抚了抚他的眉骨，“为什么会这么好对付？是因为还不知道超人的存在吗？”

手中正握着的人是真的，几个小时前亲吻的人也是真的——但那源于一个错误的决定，在克拉克无法战胜那短暂懦弱的瞬间，最初的念头才会因此成型，无论他曾多么冠冕堂皇地为偷来的时间穿上振振有词的外衣，他得到的所有记忆，也不足以弥补他在这段流逝的时间中自己犯下的错：

“我以为没有我办不到的事，但原来这样看着你、只是看着你却什么都做不了，就是我永远办不到的事。那让我选择在你更需要陪伴的这段时间逃回了过去……不，不是你需要我，是我需要你，布鲁斯，是我更需要你，一直都是。”

无论多么残酷冰冷，他认识的布鲁斯总能熬过去的，因为他是永远不会认同放弃的布鲁斯•韦恩——也正因此，那些陪伴对于布鲁斯的意义和对于自己的意义，从根本上就截然不同。是他需要布鲁斯，每一分每一秒，过去现在，他的身边都需要有一个布鲁斯。

他必须面对这个事实。

“所以……布鲁斯，别让我在有可能失去你的恐慌中煎熬，那对我来说是永远无法摆脱的噩梦……别用这个来惩罚我的逃避，我轻率过一次，绝不会再轻率第二次，告诉我……你会理解的，对吗？”

布鲁斯自主的微弱呼吸声混着一起一伏的心跳声，像最包容的呢喃，温和地抚平了克拉克心上的所有动荡。

布鲁斯翻了个身，还亮着的灯让他抬起脖子就能一眼看到空着的沙发，在克拉克离开后的第五个小时，那张沙发上还是空落落的。五个小时前布鲁斯认为在那种尴尬的气氛之下克拉克主动离开是个破解尴尬的好法子，不过现在，他又开始禁不住地想、是否自己先开口问他要一个解释才是更好的法子。

那个吻算什么？不得而知。为什么离开？他也不得而知，他只记得克拉克说过自己擅长逃避，而布鲁斯现在有了迟来的赞同。他无法得到确切真相的事太多了，那些克拉克讲述给自己的故事、或是许多无法考证的怪象，在布鲁斯验证过玛莎是真的之后，他也选择了忽略。克拉克没安什么坏心，也不是在酝酿什么阴谋，这却让布鲁斯愈发好奇这个男人到底想得到什么——就算有点鬼使神差和心血来潮，布鲁斯也真的想过替克拉克补过生日这个举动会不会揭晓某些答案。

他只是没想到一个揭晓了，更大的谜团却顺势而生。他又朝空无一人的开放式客厅望了一眼后，拍拍手掌关了灯。才停止工作没几分钟的声控灯却在布鲁斯决定遵从身体意志入睡时重新亮起了，这致使布鲁斯再次翻回了身，克拉克站在他能一下子望到的位置，对并不惊慌的布鲁斯露出了个抱歉的笑容：

“抱歉，我去四处走了走，”他脱下上衣扔在沙发上，对布鲁斯说道，“吵醒你了。”

“就这个？”布鲁斯不知该不该夸克拉克，在佯装无事发生上，他是个和自己一样的天生好手。不过布鲁斯并没气恼，他侧躺回了不挤压到伤口的位置，又在暗处眨起了眼睛：

“你不准备说点什么？”

克拉克没在动作中流露什么犹疑，他在沙发上坐下，上半身前倾并将手肘撑上了膝盖：

“比如？”

比如那个吻我应该怎么理解。布鲁斯正要顺着那声音念出来，另一把声音又阻止了他。

不，别问那个。问点别的。

“那个……”他的口气转折得很可疑，好在克拉克没听出来，“你为什么会来这里？”

他知道自己不会再得到真相了。那个真相会和自己有关吗？布鲁斯总是毫无来由地凭空生出这种感觉，但怎么可能？他和克拉克•肯特分明在此之前都绝不会知晓这个世界上还有对方这样一个人的存在。

“我需要来这里。”克拉克的说辞在布鲁斯面前没什么太大的改变，“至少，一开始我认为我需要来这里。”

“所以现在你不这么认为了？”

布鲁斯再次关了灯，倒不是指望人会在黑暗中变得更诚实，他只是真正地觉得困了，也许是因为吃了太多含有牛奶的冰淇淋，也许是因为克拉克回来了这里而不是就此悄无声息地消失、如同他出现时那样。布鲁斯竭力阻止自己分辨这些不该有的错杂是不是因为这个男人的出现，所以他熄灭了光源又背过了身，不去看那个在寂静中也执着注视着他的、二十多天前的陌生人。

“我只是意识到逃避会让人得到一些什么，但同样也会失去一些什么。”克拉克这次没让布鲁斯误会，他停了停，又为自己补充注解，“我不是在说玛莎。”

布鲁斯忽然不知该怎么问下去了。他不至于让一个吻搞得冲昏了头脑，然而克拉克太过特别，特别到布鲁斯从来没有想过要去整理出克拉克到底有多特别。他只是在自己的许可之下住进来，代替阿尔弗雷德打理着这幢房子和自己的日常饮食；他过时到不至于泄露秘密多管闲事，却又不曾对自己的伤势视而不见；他不像冲动不冷静的人，但他吻了自己，在这所有之中最突出的一点是，布鲁斯明白到了最后，这是个必须离开的人，因为自己找不到将他留下的理由。他应该回堪萨斯，或者继续寻找身世的秘密，无论他怎么抉择，他都不该留在哥谭。

“你要睡了？”克拉克在沙发上躺下，用手枕着后脑勺持续看着侧躺于床上的身影。

“还没有。”布鲁斯拉了拉被子，敏锐地找出了这场对话中的怪异：

“不，不对，克拉克•肯特，现在应该是你给我解释，而不是你一直对我提问。”

“我不知道该怎么解释。”

克拉克发誓，对他来说最难的就是面对布鲁斯有所隐瞒，然而告诉布鲁斯，我来只是为了单独留下这份记忆让你忘了我，又该让他如何说出口？

“……你要走了吗？”

“现在还不到我离开的时候，如果你愿意相信我一次……”

克拉克等着布鲁斯轻轻应出一个“嗯”后接续道：

“如果你愿意相信，那我的解释会是‘你会明白的，总有一天……也可能要不了多久，你就都会明白的’。”

“好。”布鲁斯不经考虑的回答来得干脆，“那我不需要什么解释了。”

那之后是很长的一段静默，克拉克从气息的沉缓中分辨出布鲁斯进入了沉睡。他望着被月光笼罩着的那一块，心情也因这个男人的存在变得再次安宁。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章里出现的所有建筑物、景点、餐厅名称反正所有关于哥谭和大都会的一切都来自《Time Out Shortlist Gotham City&Metropolls》这本基于DCEU世界观的、介绍两个城市的书，DCEU里的哥谭和大都会已经构建得非常完善详细和有趣了，可惜……（心痛不说了），有兴趣的可以搜搜看。

十.

克拉克梦到了布鲁斯。他很少做梦，因为睡眠于他而言原本就不是必需品，大多数时候，他都刻意不会让自己完全进入睡眠，只有这样，当哪里需要他时才他可以尽快赶到。但今天不一样，他知道了布鲁斯正在好转，他没有被布鲁斯的质问为难，他终于坦然面对了自己犯下的错误……这一切的一切加起来都让他觉得自己可以体验一场安心的、深度的睡眠。克拉克听布鲁斯提过几次、有关于他自己的梦境，布鲁斯对那些场景的描述多是昏暗压抑的，充满了令人揪心的惶惑。对此，克拉克还是没能想到替布鲁斯解决这一切的办法。有些潜藏在布鲁斯心中的过往他永远无法替布鲁斯抹去，所以他通常都只是在夜晚小心注意着布鲁斯于睡梦中的动静，哪怕只有一秒、他认为布鲁斯的某些异动又代表着他陷入了可怖梦境，他都会试着用自己的臂膀去做出一些抚慰。

可他的梦不一样，没有太多细节，但他能看清那是个明亮的氛围。起先是布鲁斯站在他的墓碑旁远远看着，大衣的衣角跟着穿过来的风飘动，而克拉克漂浮在空中看了他很久也没看到他有任何动作，无论克拉克多么努力，他也没能看清布鲁斯脸上的表情；下一秒，他又跟着布鲁斯回到了斯莫威尔的小屋旁，他跟着布鲁斯走在六月的玉米田里，看着布鲁斯在其间缓步前行并时不时伸手去抚触那些玉米叶，那些和他隔着距离的叹气是模糊而轻微的，不过这也仍旧让克拉克的心跟着他叹息而不自禁哀伤。他在梦里跟着布鲁斯走了很久，这片克拉克从小待到大的玉米田在梦中宽阔得仿如没有尽头，就好像只要布鲁斯一直在他眼前，他就能跟着布鲁斯走一辈子一样——这倒是有点像他偶尔生出过的幻想，如果这个世界有一天能真正归于平静，再也不需要超人和蝙蝠侠，他想要的也不过就是这样的生活。不一定要是斯莫威尔，在哪里都没太大所谓，只要到那个时候，他所守护的人仍旧是布鲁斯•韦恩就够了。

走在前头的布鲁斯始终没有回头，克拉克也就一直没能看到布鲁斯揣着何种神情。他在心中试着做出过一些描绘：那人的唇会滑成一条微微下坠的弧线，眼角也会跟着垂下来，眉心中的褶皱是悲痛交汇的终点，那里展现的、全都是布鲁斯最无言的哀愁，他在忧虑这世界，也在思念着逝去之人——哪怕是梦里，克拉克也隐隐有一种感觉，正展现在他眼前的这一切不是梦。不全是。他猜自己在梦中看到的这些发生于自己离开这世界的那段时间，那段布鲁斯至今缄口不谈的时光。即使他了解到了布鲁斯和阿曼达•沃勒的合作、知悉了布鲁斯如何一步步寻找到联盟的其他人，弄清了母盒和荒原狼的来龙去脉……他得知了所有布鲁斯认为他有知情权的细节，却唯独被迫漏掉了布鲁斯避开的这些。

“那你呢？你那段时间又过得怎么样？”——他如此问过布鲁斯几次，布鲁斯总是淡笑带过，克拉克也就一度把这件事忘却了。而今天，当他在布鲁斯的床边握住他的手，这个纠缠过他许久的疑问又冒了出来。只是来到了梦里后，他的好奇中减少了很多惘然，很大程度上，那是因为在他埋怨他们两个人之间拥有的时光太短时，他才终于记起，他也曾这样抛下过布鲁斯，把他独自一人留在破碎中，最后又把这些秘密全都埋藏起来。然而布鲁斯远比自己要坚强，他接受了无法改变的，又全力为能够改变的那些事拼搏……

“我们这样算不算是扯平了？”

他对着那个既无法靠近却也绝不会失去的背影试图开口——

“扯平什么？”

带着点困顿的疲软嗓音撞进来，吓得克拉克倏地睁开眼睛，出现在他上方的脸立刻意会到了什么，布鲁斯停下了用毛巾揉脑袋的动作，他将手臂横搭在沙发背上，借着这支撑俯下身来更近一步地观察起了克拉克：

“你起晚了，还做梦了。”一身清爽的布鲁斯宣布着自己了不得的发现，这小小欣喜让他连眼角都捎上了活泼的得意，“最重要的是……”

布鲁斯的手指冒着只有克拉克知道的、会被即刻捉到嘴边啄吻的危险、在距离克拉克的鼻子二十公分的地方转悠了半圈：

“你被我吓到了。”

“呃，是的……”克拉克闭上眼睛抬手搓了把脸，他忽然觉得，保持现在这样的躺姿、从下往上看着布鲁斯将全部的注意力集中在自己身上绝对构得上是一个美妙的晨起礼物，“这很值得惊奇吗？”

“希望有人还记得之前一直吓到别人的是谁。”布鲁斯把半湿的毛巾丢到克拉克脸上，像是在催促他起床——真是新奇的体验，在今天之前，克拉克的生物钟准时得仿佛一个调好了程序的机器人。所以当今天布鲁斯正常醒来、却没闻到任何香味反而看见一个在沙发上睡得无知无觉的人时，布鲁斯着实生出了一点点惊奇，这可不常见，就算是在有着种种不寻常的克拉克身上，这也仍是极为罕见的。

“我道过很多次歉了，但如果你依然对我睡在树底下的行为心有余悸的话，我可以再次道歉。”

克拉克边说着话边拿开毛巾准备起身，两个人立直上半身时画出的弧线出奇的一致，克拉克嗅着布鲁斯身上散发的气息，脑袋中关于那些梦境画面的记忆也在逐渐退却。

“要不是确定你也要吃饭睡觉甚至还会做梦……”布鲁斯往流理台所在位置走去，一大早的新奇发现让他觉得他很有为自己煮一壶咖啡的心情，不管怎么说，就算没有克拉克，他也勉强能为自己弄出一顿早餐，只是在克拉克出现以后，他已经有将近一个月没为自己做过这件事了：

“以及我见过的、比你还要奇怪的人也不在少数，我真的会以为你是什么神秘的外星来客。”

后半句话在咖啡豆被拿出来时才一并说完，克拉克的笑在套好T恤后也就跟着变得饶有兴味，他想了想，放弃了先去浴室，而是因为布鲁斯要在厨房忙活的势头先站去了他的身边：

“也许我就是呢？比如什么未知的……外星人。”他抢过了布鲁斯手中的所有物什，以行动表示他将从这秒开始接管厨房。这和日后会发生得如出一辙，亲密到让克拉克恍惚忘记了自己身处何年——布鲁斯扬言要为克拉克做一顿晚餐，克拉克则强势地拒绝以避免火灾或是爆炸发生，他们为此推搡打闹，把厨房变作一个供两人享受片刻闲暇的温馨之地。

“我看过探索频道，也知道大多数科学家描绘的外星人不长你这样。”

“别被科幻电影和科学家的想象荼毒了，”克拉克煮上了咖啡，又开始着手安排布鲁斯的早餐，“我倒是坚持认为宇宙中还有许多人类未曾探索过的未知生物。”

“你还知道科幻电影？”布鲁斯没对外星人的话题产生要探讨的想法，哥谭这座城市里的某些存在不比神秘的外星来客安全，他只是因为克拉克的话不免想起了数日之前连智能手机都不太会用的人，那个过时、落伍又谨慎地活在自己世界的人，“我以为你从没进过电影院呢。”

他揶揄完，又趁着克拉克拉开冰箱门取放食材的空当，从冷藏柜里又偷偷捞出了一盒冰淇淋，他在克拉克眼底下寻觅起勺子，明晃晃地准备偷吃。

“我对科幻电影一直很有兴趣，”克拉克假装自己没看到布鲁斯不合时宜的贪吃，“如果你遇到了外星人，你会怎么做？”

“你是认真地在问？”

“对，”克拉克该替他回答吗？——“你会花费全部心力去研究那个外星人二十个月，你会敌视他、立誓要消灭他，你会不惜牺牲自己也要为这颗星球消除这个最大隐患，可是到了最后，你会爱上他”——

“我是认真地在问。”

然而克拉克只是把切开的吐司边放置到了一旁，用玩笑的语气问道。

“那你应该知道这理应是由政府负责的事务，”布鲁斯演绎着他在公众眼里才会摆出来的漠不关心、那个对什么都满不在乎的韦恩总裁，“只要不影响到我的生活，我才不会去关心这些遥不可及的问题。”

你才不会这样，每一个会危及到他人性命的威胁，你都绝不会掉以轻心。克拉克在心里接话，又继续问：

“那如果……外星人的确就是我这样的呢？”克拉克处理完吐司片，又打上了几个鸡蛋，“混入人类之中，和人类无异，让人防不胜防，这才是最危险的，对吧。”

布鲁斯的笑隐在了含入冰淇淋的瞬间，他憋了憋气，才没让自己被冰淇淋呛着：

“你非要把自己和危险的外星人比较的话，我只能认为你对你的体魄过于自信了，”他咽下嘴里的冰凉，又舔干净了上唇沾到的香草籽，“你太高估你的‘危险’程度了。”

这可不是在帮克拉克开脱什么，也许他的确有一些奇特之处，不过在布鲁斯四十来年的人生中，他绝算不上是可被划归为危险人群的那类人。

“需要我提醒你，昨天晚上——”克拉克倒是就此放停了打蛋器，当时若不是着紧布鲁斯腰后的伤，他压制毫无防备的布鲁斯实际上用不到两秒。

“……昨天晚上我可没有真的要和你动手。”布鲁斯还是被呛了一下，他迷蒙的气急败坏里是常见的不甘示弱，“否则你……我说真的，你绝对不可能占上风。”

“让我再强调一次，我从来没在和别人的交手中中输过。”克拉克挑起眉毛，和布鲁斯僵持着，“我那句‘你不会想和我打架’不是随便说说的。”

“那是因为你之前没遇到我。”

“谁遇到了你这样的人却只想着要和你打架？”就算是以超人的身份去会见蝙蝠侠的第一次，他也没有想过要对那个哥谭义警动手，言语间，他看着布鲁斯又含住了勺子，认为自己给予的放纵应当到此为止了，“你啊……”

以冰淇淋代替早餐的邪恶行动被克拉克按下了中止键，才从嘴里拔出来的勺子和还剩一半的冰淇淋被双双夺走，克拉克脸上笑着，口气却很有点不容违抗的味道，

“空腹吃太多冰淇淋对你的伤和胃都不是件好事。”

“我早就说过我不需要第二个管家了。”

“我知道，”克拉克把冰淇淋放回冰箱，又转身往吐司上裹蛋液，刻意没去回应布鲁斯的视线，“但你的早餐现在由我负责不是吗？而且在你管家回来之前，我会自行离开的。”

布鲁斯像被什么意想之外的回答噎了一下，他看着克拉克缓缓动作着的手，前夜的只言片语又细碎涌现，这让布鲁斯安静了片刻后问道：

“离开哥谭后你准备去哪？”

克拉克•肯特未来的人生不是他该关心的，他明白他能为克拉克做的事已经到此为止了。就像克拉克为他做的一样。

“回一趟堪萨斯，陪陪玛莎，”裹好蛋液的吐司被丢进煎锅，滋滋声响起的同时克拉克分神看了布鲁斯一眼才又小心地注意起了火候，“然后去找我该找的人。”

“你终于决定不再逃避玛莎了？”

他看着原本引不起他兴趣的、干巴巴的发酵物变得金黄诱人，不敢相信他已经过了将近一个月类似的、被这样的香味包裹的清晨。这些不起眼的事物让时间流逝得不留痕迹，而伤痛的消淡似乎也比他想象中快了数倍。

“是啊，”克拉克把刚煎好的面包片放在了吸油纸上，又把那盒布鲁斯动过的冰淇淋拿了出来，剜出的冰淇淋被均匀涂到面包片上后，克拉克把这碟一分钟前才想出的新搭配和无形的劝导一起送到了布鲁斯面前：

“说起来，既然我都可以做到……”

他言语间的呼吸停格被布鲁斯准确捕捉，布鲁斯才刚用嘴型快速叨念出个“别想暗示我什么”，克拉克就先他一步说了出来：

“那么或许，你也该尝试着给你的管家去一通电话了。”

布鲁斯愣了半秒后撇撇嘴，没做出什么回答。他端着手中的碟子退到了更适合他的、名为观赏的位置，在等待下一片美味中又瞧起了克拉克为他忙碌时留给他的侧脸。熟悉一个不会久留的人给予的体贴和关心不是布鲁斯会允许自己犯的错，布鲁斯甚至能察觉出这个男人就快离开了，他的每一句话背后都在透露着这样的讯息。也或者离开才是正确的，布鲁斯不可能容许一个早晚会发现自己太多秘密的人留在身边，而克拉克•肯特也有着更重要的事情去做，一个吻改变不了什么，也象征不了什么，反正这个意外不会持续太久，原本就是他们彼此默认过的结局。

在早餐之后，布鲁斯主动给一周没有来电的阿尔弗雷德打了通电话，他试探着问阿尔弗雷德还想不想去别的国家走走、亦或是更倾向于向直接回来，阿尔弗雷德在一周的断联之后反而首先做出了让步，他不再像之前那么僵硬地要求回哥谭，而是把选择权交给了布鲁斯：

“如果哪天您认为我需要回来的话，您可以直接为我订好机票，”阿尔弗雷德在电话那头说得不疾不徐，轻松宽慰了布鲁斯受伤以来萌发的各种不安，“老实说，我倒有点爱上英国的天气了。”

“我也相信你和所有的‘变化多端’都能合得来，”布鲁斯在放松中含糊地取笑起自己，在阿尔弗雷德面前变得诚实多少和克拉克有关。起初克拉克只是个撞上他车子的怪人，他从来没想过克拉克的意外入住还能让他在本该最冰冷的时间里、意识到自己对阿尔弗雷德有多么任性又有多么重要：

“那我……我订好机票就告诉你。”

“好的，”阿尔弗雷德回答道，他觉得布鲁斯的声音光是听起来就能让他觉得状态不错，并且很大程度上，他坚信这不是自己的错觉，“但实际上，我还是和哥谭的天气更合得来。”

没有哪座城市的天气会比哥谭还要恼人了，晨起恼人的雾，夜间突如其来的雨，还有阳光都烘不干的阴湿，可就算如此，阿尔弗雷德也离不开这里，因为韦恩就在这里。如果布鲁斯在愤怒中认为必须由他自己一个人来扛起伤痛，那么阿尔弗雷德愿意尊重他的决定，但无论如何，他永远不会舍得抛下布鲁斯。


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

“你确定不准备在离开前好好地在哥谭游玩一下？”

布鲁斯握着的勺子在捧着的塑封盒里搅来搅去，这已经是第二批克拉克制作的冰淇淋中、仅剩的最后一盒了，眼下克拉克正在他面前制作着第三批。他总得等布鲁斯把上一批都清空了以后才有足够的容器做下一批——更别说冷藏柜里压根塞不下那么多。两个人吃完这全部冰淇淋需要整一周的时间，克拉克清点着眼前大大小小的保鲜盒数量，预测着等他离开以后，布鲁斯还能吃上至少三天。克拉克倒是不奇怪布鲁斯仍旧没有吃腻，他在喜好上的执着和他对责任的偏执如出一辙。但是说起来，布鲁斯在他离开后还会记得自己其实相当中意这甜到腻人的香草冰淇淋吗？自己又该怎么帮他构造有关于这些冰淇淋的由来、植入到他届时虚幻缥缈的回忆中？

“有一件事我好像没有和你说过，”克拉克暂时放弃了去思考那些他应当留在最后一天才构想的事，他专心打发着满满一大盆奶油，由着偶尔迸出的泡沫时不时飞溅到自己脸上，“在第一次帮你做过早餐之后，我原本想去哥谭比较好的餐厅看看你们这儿流行的口味是怎么样的，你也知道不同的地区有不同的饮食习惯，了解一下你可能会有的偏好总不会错——再说那时候你也给了我点钱。”

克拉克的动作变慢，听他说话的布鲁斯也跟着饶有兴致，他总是在听克拉克讲堪萨斯的故事、这还是他第一次听到克拉克聊起自己的城市，“我去了比较繁华的中心区……就是你们称为旧哥谭城区那几条街道走了走，不过我的衣着显然引起了某些误会，所以当我听说在哥谭的餐厅用餐必须付15%的小费以后，我承认我被你们这儿的一些‘风俗’吓跑了。”

克拉克说得有模有样，事实却是他并没有在哪天意欲要去拜访哪间餐厅学习什么，这事发生在他第一次试图邀约布鲁斯时，他让布鲁斯定餐厅，布鲁斯也贴心地选择了一间“高档中最普通”的餐厅，克拉克不太记得那家餐厅里奶油浓汤和羊排的味道了，他只记得最后在付款时因为没给够小费而闹出的恼人笑话——在有关于小费的规矩上，哥谭餐馆所贯彻的原则绝不是开玩笑的，而当时的布鲁斯也是和现在一样，真实可爱地噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你应该早点告诉我的，然后我会告诉你——‘我们这儿值得你了解的可远不止这些’，”布鲁斯舔了舔勺子，兴味昂然，“所以我才建议你可以自己到处看看。在你离开这座城市之前。”

虽然还没告诉克拉克自己已经帮阿尔弗雷德订好了回程的票，但越临近分别，布鲁斯就越认为自己和克拉克不会再见面算是一种莫名其妙的悲观预感吗？布鲁斯无法解释，他只是预感克拉克这次的离开一定不会像他以为的那样轻描淡写，势必会发生什么是是他的直觉告诉他的，而最终留给他的那个结果、也未必会是快乐的。

“值得我了解的……”克拉克跟着布鲁斯的话状似疑问着什么问道，“我倒是一直很好奇这儿无处不在的韦恩食品——超市里由标着那个名字的有机食品实在太多了、还有韦恩科技、韦恩塔、韦恩植物园之类的……是不是都和你有关？”

“我还以为你永远不打算问呢，”布鲁斯瞟过去，他回答得很快——没什么好再遮掩的，何况如果克拉克真的从头到尾对他的身份不感兴趣、不问一问这个名字在哥谭意味着什么，布鲁斯反而又要重新觉得他可疑了，“那是我们家族的企业。”

他看着克拉克点了点头，发现自己看不出他的想法：

“不过既然你知道了韦恩塔的存在……”布鲁斯戳着冰淇淋、耐心地等着它们再融开一点，那会让它们变得像浓郁可口的奶昔，“那儿全天免费，你可以抽空去游览一下，毕竟所有来哥谭游玩的人都会去那儿走一遭，那也算得上是哥谭的明珠了。”

布鲁斯语气里隐藏着小小骄傲、仿佛从介绍这座城市中得到了乐趣，他鲜有这么轻松地向人推荐一些景点的时刻，外界对哥谭的印象总被更晦暗、更罪恶的词汇占满，但无论外人怎么形容，他都深知这座城市无与伦比的伟大与美丽。

“还有，韦恩植物园的门票要20美金，那倒是个不错的地方，我真心建议你去看看，”——尤其是创建者的名字，布鲁斯想到玛莎，突然好奇如果克拉克看到植物园的创建者是玛莎•韦恩时会是何种反应，是否他也会下意识认为从某种程度上，这就是他们两个会被牵连在一起的原因，“那儿有一种……变色玫瑰，我确定你在除了哥谭之外的地方都没机会看到，还有，如果冬天去的话，你还能看到在白雪中盛开的花。”

“想必那也是韦恩企业的杰作了，”克拉克笑着应和，他当然早就见过了，不过无论他观赏过多少次，都不及向他介绍这些来自韦恩生物科技的先进技术时布鲁斯脸上洋溢的神采吸引他，对他来说，观赏这所有新奇事物都只不过代表着在观赏他的爱人这么多年对哥谭做出的贡献，“我现在开始有点兴趣了，如果你愿意……”

“我不会陪你到处逛的，”布鲁斯当即拒绝了克拉克的意图，“如果你动心了的话，最好先去哥谭警局领一份观光手册，虽然我知道你——”

布鲁斯塞了一口冰淇淋进去，硬生生把这句话卡成了两半，等那一大块贪心的结果是把口腔都冻到失去知觉后，布鲁斯才哈出一口冷气含含糊糊地补充完：“不怕和人打架，不过我个人不希望你领教到哥谭的某些特色。”

克拉克抿起嘴以笑作为回答，他可是领教过不少次了。不知道如果他告诉布鲁斯、这份观光手册在两年后因为常出现在哥谭的超人而重新修改添加再印的话、布鲁斯会作何感想。到那个时候，提醒非哥谭人注意马路上类似小丑主题色的车辆和注意头顶急速飞过的红色身影成了并列的要点，哥谭警局在这件事上的重视程度不比任何一起恶性犯罪低——尽管超人先生总是来哥谭帮忙而不是添乱的，戈登在当时也坚持认为让大家做好受惊吓的准备才会更万无一失。克拉克还真的怀疑过，是否排斥外来的超级英雄是哥谭某种人人传承的性格特色。

“我想我可以把你介绍过的地方都去一遍，最后再去看场球赛，我对体育更感兴趣，”克拉克有模有样地应承着布鲁斯，“我听说周四晚上体育馆那儿又有城市大学之间的对抗赛。”

“……也许看曲棍球更好，”布鲁斯的一点点为难从喉咙口里咕噜出来后又立马恢复了先前的态度，“但橄榄球也行，哥谭大学队的孩子们都很优秀。”

“关于这个我倒是听说过一些。”克拉克承认自己绝对是故意的，“在超市采购时我也依稀听到过一些人之间的闲聊、还有电视上的新闻报道，我记得大都会来的队伍好像总能赢。”

“……只是暂时罢了。”布鲁斯把勺子恶狠狠地放在融化的冰淇淋中勾划了两圈，“今年哥谭的队伍里可是选拔进了好几个天才球员呢。”

这反应是克拉克所能料到的，他在未来也和布鲁斯为两个城市间的比较“争执”过，尽管他在堪萨斯长大，但对于大都会他有着莫名固守的尊严，这一点和布鲁斯对于哥谭的自豪一模一样。他们会就哥谭的高架铁轨是过时的守旧还是城市的符号激烈争辩，克拉克对哥谭的交通布局总有相当大的困惑、而布鲁斯对克拉克所喜欢的、大都会的磁悬浮技术嗤之以鼻；克拉克虽总拿橄榄球比赛来逗弄布鲁斯，布鲁斯却也不忘用赢得过五次全国冠军的曲棍球队回击克拉克。从酒店的税费到生活方式的革新他们总要比出个上下。尽管如此，这些关于两个城市间的所有一切在日复一日中成为了他们两个生活中的一部分，克拉克以大都会为中心守护着世界、却又渐渐把哥谭当成了另一种意义上的家，布鲁斯始终肩负着对哥谭的责任、却又慢慢地接纳了大都会中全部，那使得克拉克就算来到现在这样、什么都还未开始的过去，他庆幸和感激的依旧是幸好日后他和布鲁斯相遇了。

“只可惜曲棍球比赛总要到秋季才举办，”明明知道克拉克并不打算去看也并没有机会去看，布鲁斯也认真地推算着下一次比赛的日期，“否则就能让你看一看他们为何被称为哥谭体育界的骄傲了。”

“没关系，”克拉克深思熟虑了几秒后接着说，“我相信我总有一天还会来的。”

克拉克答得并不敷衍，他当然还会来，他会很多次地降落在晤戈登的警局天台、也会和蝙蝠侠一起数次造访黑门监狱、至于瞒着布鲁斯去过几次的、有许多设施亟待翻新的游乐园他会继续瞒下去，总预定不到位置的蓝鹭餐厅（克拉克至今仍对那儿情人节才提供的甜点保持着相当大的好奇）……

“也许到时候，我会考虑驻扎在这儿也说不准。”

布鲁斯从午睡中醒来的时候，克拉克的身影还伫立在厨房之中，他并不意外自己最近的睡眠时间因为养伤而被迫拉长了。那道被悉心照料的伤口已经长到了不会妨碍布鲁斯夜间活动的程度，但布鲁斯暂时还是不打算有所动作。克拉克当然是其中一个需要他顾忌的因素，他不准备在克拉克面前透露太多有关自己的私人生活——白天和黑夜的都是，即使克拉克从没有表现出别有用心的好奇，布鲁斯还是为自己保留了必要的小心。他享受完难得放空的一两分钟彻底清醒后抽过枕头抱在了胸前，他让下巴磕在软绵绵的枕芯之上、摇摇晃晃地来到了冰箱前他已经习惯站立的那块位置。上午忙碌完一整个冷藏柜的冰淇淋的人还待在那里，就如同他的睡眠时间被拉长一样，他觉得克拉克在厨房的时间也一样被拉长了。他走过去些，看见正用刷子在烤盘上细致地刷涂着什么，不得不说，这个人在厨房表现出的耐心总能让布鲁斯刮目相看，

“这又是要做什么？”

他努努嘴，看向在烤盘上被整齐排列的一条条面包，布鲁斯并不记得克拉克把这几日早餐切下的吐司边都好好地存放起来了。

“烤吐司边，能放一段时间，以后也可以用来给你搭配咖啡，”克拉克把刷完的吐司边又扔进盛放着白糖的碗里滚了一圈、再重新一条条地拎回烤盘上摆放好，“总烤曲奇你也会吃腻的。”

“才不会。”布鲁斯打了个哈欠，“等我的管家回来以后，如何搭配早餐并不需要我操心。”

就像你在的这段日子一样。

“我知道。”

克拉克说完后笑了一声，布鲁斯总无法理解克拉克为什么会在各种奇怪的时刻对自己的某些言行发笑，好在如今他已经不再会想为此斤斤计较，他又站近了一些，戳戳那些看起来色泽不错的吐司边，在发现手指沾上了黄油和白糖后，他把手指放在克拉克的衣角蹭了蹭又退了回去。

“你会喜欢这个的，”克拉克瞥瞥衣角，笑得更欢，“我已经清楚你的口味了，当然，吃这个的时候，咖啡里可以少放两块糖。”

无意义的对话之后是填充于他们之间的安静，布鲁斯已经习惯这样的交错了，克拉克的过时的确略显沉闷，但布鲁斯并不觉得和克拉克之间沉默相对会令人感到压抑，他不想承认他迷恋这个“陌生人”带给他的平和，因为他绝不能依赖它——

“我为我的管家订好了一周后的机票。”

布鲁斯收紧手臂，把脸埋进枕头中蹭了蹭后抬起头说道。他看着克拉克全神贯注的侧脸，等了好几分钟之后，把烤盘放进烤箱定好时间的克拉克这才回头看着他，煞有介事地回应了一句：

“好。”

“……需要我帮你安排回堪萨斯的……”

“我坐船就好。”布鲁斯补救一般的话语被克拉克打断，“或者在路上找辆顺风车也行，从这里到堪萨斯的公路上总有很多货运车辆，我想搭个便车也不是很难。”

“又来了。” 布鲁斯放下胳膊甩了甩手中的枕头，他有些气急，为克拉克古板僵化的推让，也为克拉克平静到让他不忍的态度，“你明明知道我可以……”

“我知道，我知道你可以帮我很多忙，但不用替我操心，布鲁斯，不用担心我。”克拉克没注意到自己说了好几遍“不用操心我”，他把擦手的毛巾放下、沉住气、用最能让布鲁斯信服的语气说道，“我不会遇到什么问题的，你到现在还不知道我比你有能力照顾自己吗？”

他看得出布鲁斯在为他着急，每一次当他的语调拖得又轻又急，他就能看到布鲁斯那颗为他忐忑的心。当他以为自己在为布鲁斯考量的时候，布鲁斯为他费心忧虑的日子也不在少数，有很长一段时间，克拉克觉得他和布鲁斯都在为“能否为对方付出”更多这件事上较劲。只是等他回去以后，他一定要好好让醒来的布鲁斯看看，自己这颗心曾为他承受了多少折磨。

“……那你记得把衣服和手机都带走。”布鲁斯低头看了看脚尖才稳住自己急躁起来的情绪，而克拉克就这么用和缓的视线注视着他，让他又感受到了被凝视的窘迫，“别忘了……别忘了帮玛莎捎上一份礼物。”

“我会的。”克拉克笑着点头，他有多么想把布鲁斯拥进怀里，就用了多大的决心从他的面前逃开，“不过……”

借着把枕头放回床上的间隙，克拉克又像想到了什么似的跑回厨房，布鲁斯看着他拉开了两个抽屉后，攥起了一个什么重新回到了自己跟前：

“对我来说，能带走这个就足够了。”

他晃了晃手里那半根、前夜燃剩后又被布鲁斯收好的蜡烛，用全心的温柔对他说道。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

布鲁斯以为自己今天起得会比克拉克早一些。他的生物钟原本也不算准时，只是如果计划好了第二天要做某件事，那通常他无需闹钟也会定点醒来。他睁开眼睛的时候外面的天色倒也才刚蒙蒙亮、太阳只露出了一点初升的势头，相比之前几周，他起得的确算早，但等他裹在被子里翻了个身看向另一处时才发现另一人比他更早。克拉克并没有睡在那张沙发上，他甚至不在这幢房子里的任何一处。布鲁斯记得克拉克走路做事时带出的动静总比旁人轻许多、像是为了减弱存在感而故意为之的，所以在非常短暂的一个恍神里、布鲁斯差点以为这是某种别具深意的不告而别——从陌生开始，到陌生结束。直到他想起来，他在这将近一个半月的时间里认识的男人身上并不存在“不负责任”这样的特质后，他的脑袋里那条跳动被莫名扰乱了几个间隙的神经才重新恢复到正常。

他揉了揉眼睛。又转回身去朝向落地窗外。第一次看到克拉克睡在那棵树底下的场景又清晰浮现，布鲁斯往那个方向看了一阵，那会儿的克拉克•肯特只是个陌生的怪人，撞到了他的车、在没被自己的察觉的情况下跟着他回到了这里，这些行为从头到脚都写着可疑，但他站在那个位置对布鲁斯说“我没有其他地方可去”而布鲁斯怀疑不起来的时候，布鲁斯就应该料想出之后会如何发展。即使他曾打定主意不再收留任何这样的人、杜绝所有对方因自己而遭遇不测的可能，在克拉克真诚望向他的瞬间，他还是意外地动摇了。

布鲁斯在床上躺到完全转醒才下了床，腰后的伤已经彻底痊愈，那几道使他痛苦的痕迹却还在彰显着十足的存在感；厨房中的流理台依旧收拾得干净整齐，阿尔弗雷德离开后布鲁斯还没来得及把它弄乱、克拉克就紧跟着出现了；手擦在桌台边缘一路摸索向冰箱，在今天之前，哪一层放着水果、哪一层又堆叠着各式罐头都由克拉克妥善处置，而今天之后，这些又将全部交还给阿尔弗雷德打理；冷冻柜里的冰淇淋还剩几盒，布鲁斯想着等阿尔弗雷德回来以后也可以请他尝尝克拉克的手艺；克拉克前几天为他做的烤吐司边倒是只剩寥寥两根了，布鲁斯在冰箱门开开关关好几次后决定放过那些食材以便让冰箱内部保持现有的样子。他向侧边挪动了两步，手摸向了柜顶的咖啡豆，墙上的挂钟刚过八点，再过半个小时，阿尔弗雷德回程的那趟航班就要起飞了。他拒绝了私人飞机和接机的提议，把这变成了一趟真正的旅行——这是布鲁斯希望看到的，也是阿尔弗雷德能为他做到的。

新鲜烘培过的咖啡豆被倒进了手摇磨豆机，磨咖啡粉是布鲁斯为数不多愿意在厨房完成的事，他不常磨得很细，不过今天他还是多花了些心思，一些是要留着等阿尔弗雷德回来时为他冲泡的，剩余的那些则留给他自己和克拉克。他原是想着要做一顿早餐作为临别礼物，至少在克拉克离开前都不必让他再为自己忙碌了，他并没有那个义务、而这也是布鲁斯能想到的最好的送别场面。

滤芯被装进漏斗后没几秒克拉克就回来了，比布鲁斯预想的要早得多，这时间掐得极准，布鲁斯也没怎么惊讶，他边过滤着咖啡粉边把最后一根烤吐司边吃完了，密封袋里只剩一点糖粒和碎屑，布鲁斯感受着克拉克用带点稀奇的不解神情走向他，稳着手上的动作向他问道：

“去哪儿了？”

开口的人问得随意而亲密，就像克拉克是常住在这里很久的人，久到就连暂时的离开自己都必须过问一下。

“只是去更远的地方四处走了走，”克拉克占据了布鲁斯时常站着的那块方位，没有要接手的意思，“我想在我离开之前，还是得在哥谭逛逛。”

“这个时间段出去逛可不是好主意，看来你没把我说的话放在心上，”在水槽中加完相应的水后，布鲁斯也退开了一步耐心等待着，他拍拍手轻擦鼻子后才看向克拉克，“不过今天就算了，我原谅你了。”

两个人的笑是一齐展开的，布鲁斯的含蓄隐秘，克拉克的更不遮掩，他在布鲁斯面前一向不掩藏自己的爱意，哪怕这总会让布鲁斯闪躲害怕，他也不想克制分毫。

“怎么想到要自己煮咖啡？你知道你可以等我回来的。”

他们闻着在接近沸腾的声音中泛开的浓醇香气，这款咖啡豆直到几年之后都是布鲁斯最为钟情的，而由布鲁斯亲手煮泡又亲自端到床头的咖啡是只有克拉克才能享受的无上优待。

“作为主人，其实我一开始就该请你喝杯咖啡的，”布鲁斯取下咖啡壶，往已经备在一旁的咖啡杯中缓缓倒入，“这是基本的礼貌。”

有一段时间没接触的工作没让布鲁斯手忙脚乱，他满意地往自己那杯咖啡中丢进两块方糖后又做主为克拉克那杯也放了两块。他有刹那的迟疑，克拉克的口味是像他一样更嗜甜一些亦或是其他？布鲁斯发现自己并不清楚克拉克的喜好，因为克拉克看起来似乎没有任何偏爱的特别之处，这个人从不在意他自己吃得是否满意，不长的一个半月以来，似乎都是克拉克在关心着布鲁斯的口味而布鲁斯忘记了去了解克拉克的。

只是今天之后，布鲁斯想，自己也不太有可能得到了解的机会了。

“所以我希望现在补上不会太晚。”

他递过杯碟，克拉克则顺势接过，他们侧着身体相对而立，已经逝去的时间在静默中被无限拉长： 

“当然。”克拉克看着布鲁斯因认真而微拢的眉眼，从中闻到了分离的气息：

“虽然没有咖啡，但你可别忘了当时你邀请我进来吃了一顿早餐，还在刚认识的时候就借了我一身衣服，还在……还在突然暴雨的夜晚施舍了我一张沙发。”

从克拉克回来那天开始计算，哪分哪秒布鲁斯向他敞开了柔软的内心，哪时哪刻布鲁斯又为他展示了纯真无瑕的善良，克拉克全都记得一清二楚，再过不久，这将成为他和布鲁斯之间不会被跨越的时差，这些独属于他的记忆，是他在这个错误之中唯一可被留存的宝物。

“说到衣服，”布鲁斯端着小碟子等着咖啡的温度变得适宜入口，“我留着没有任何用处，你最好还是带走。”

“我还记得我一开始信誓旦旦说要赔偿你的车，”克拉克没说好或者不好，他只是看着布鲁斯低着头、眼神在自己的手指和他之间飘忽，“结果不仅没有赔偿，还平添了这么多花销。”

“……亏你还记得。”

“下次再见面的话，我会把这笔钱补上的。”

这照旧是个无法信守的承诺，布鲁斯撇开的嘴角也应证了这一点，但克拉克还是说了，反正他欠布鲁斯的太多，再加上一笔留待以后的时日里慢慢清偿也不算背信。两个人又回到了安静的状态，他和布鲁斯以相同的频率喝了口咖啡后把它放了回去，接着从裤子口袋里摸索出了个什么放在了咖啡杯旁边：

“我买了十点那班的船票，准备先坐渡轮去大都会，再从那儿搭车回堪萨斯。”

“好。”

布鲁斯瞄了眼那半根克拉克说要带走的蜡烛后又抿了一小口咖啡，糖还是放少了，一些苦涩滋味溜进齿间、接着在舌根上蔓延开了一整片，该问克拉克为什么要选择这么曲折的方式离开吗？布鲁斯不确定自己是否还有质疑的必要。

“有没有那么一刻……”

他把眼神收回来、放在了杯沿那一小块，克拉克之后的生活对于布鲁斯来说并不难想象，以克拉克告诉他的所有情节，这个男人的人生在找到亲生父母之前不过都是在漂泊与寻找中不停往复，但之后呢？他总会拥有一个能与他互相接纳的地方，就像他曾说过，如果他再回来——

“你想过要留在一个地方、不再离开吗？我是指……当你终于弄清楚了自己的身世之后。”

“有。”克拉克没让布鲁斯等太久，他又摸了摸蜡烛后把手拿开，用重重的咬字回答他：

“在刚来到哥谭、刚遇见你的时候，我想过不止一次。”

他有扭转一切的能力，也有为自己自私一次的充足理由，然而只要当他看着布鲁斯，他就不会忘记这个男人身上最值得他珍视的便是无私，他们都曾用这一点改变过对方，所以克拉克什么都无法再做。平行流逝的时间是他唯一的无能为力，就连一点小小的涟漪他都不敢再激起，到了最后，他能带走的只有回忆。

布鲁斯的食指扣进小巧的杯把里，弄不清自己突如其来的紧张是不是因为听到了某个他正在期待的答案。不应该这样的，所有事都不应该发生，可在这样的时刻，他已经不想再去追究对错了。

“如果你现在还想的话……或者等你回去陪玛莎一段时间之后，如果你还想的话……”他毫无准备地为自己不经思索的话找补着漏洞，“你可以回哥谭，我确保你能在这里找一份工作。”

一开头的犹疑被前仆后继的冲动吞没，接下来的话也就变得顺畅，布鲁斯没在乎自己是不是说得有点着急，在这短短的一段反常里，他想再见到一个人的真心被前所未有地放大：

“我可以……我可以为你安排，也可以让你住下来，我不是说……我不是说住在这里，住在这间房子里，我是指我可以再给你安排一间公寓或是……事实上你不是非得走的，如果你愿意的话，我现在就可以……”

“我得离开，布鲁斯。”但克拉克的果决比他来得更快，最开始明明想尽办法留在这里的人，面对分别却又比谁都要果决，“我必须离开。”

也许布鲁斯早就应当知晓，这个世界上远远有比他更懂得何为残忍的人。

“为什么？”

布鲁斯拧起来的眉像是僵住了，克拉克多想以亲吻去抵偿布鲁斯被牵连进时间漩涡的无辜，他还想就这样在凝视之中喝完布鲁斯为他煮的这杯咖啡，缓慢地、细致地、直到拖到最后一秒……

“因为我爱你。 我似乎从来没有好好地和你说过这句话，我们之间拥有的时间太少太少了。但是我爱你，无论我多久以后才能真正认识你，我都是这么爱你。”

但他已经不剩太多的时间了。

“你在说什……”

“布鲁斯，听我说，先听我说，留给我的时间只剩一点儿了，所以听我说。”再赤裸的眼神也敌不过一次确切的言语，他替布鲁斯把手中的杯碟拿走放到一边后、更近地站到了他的面前承接着他的疑惑，“我后悔的事情有很多，没在那场龙卷风中救下我的父亲，在有机会和你好好相处的时候没有抛开成见去好好了解你，甚至是……没留在那儿陪着重伤的你，而是像这样逃避到了过去。这么多后悔的事……这么多……”

“但那些后悔是无法被改变的，无论我多么悔恨，我都不能自私地去改变发生过的事，因为你还在未来等着我，我知道你会醒过来，你一直都是那么强大的人，而正因为你在那里等着我，才让我知道珍惜当下是多么重要。” 

这不是布鲁斯能够理解的话语，他也不需要理解，再过几分钟，克拉克会把编造好的完整记忆在睡梦中灌输给布鲁斯，而这甚至还是几年之后在布鲁斯的努力之下才由母盒唤醒的能力。他望着布鲁斯急欲问出一个解释的迷惑神情，那些抱歉与这四十二天的回忆一起根植进了克拉克心中，提醒着他到底什么才是最该去做的：

“所以你得忘了我，布鲁斯，忘了我，做你该做的，我很抱歉你还是得经历那么多痛苦的瞬间而我什么都做不了。只是在这其中，依然还有很多值得高兴的，未来是一个更好的世界，我们也只是暂时分别。直到我们遇见之前……”

直到我们之间的所有故事都按正确的时间轨迹如序发生，当我们分离、相见、再度分离又再度重逢之前——

“请你忘了我有多爱你。”

宽厚的手掌抚向布鲁斯的脸颊，继而是还未来得及问出什么的人在袭来的晕眩中软软倒进克拉克的怀里，克拉克用自己的手臂和胸膛托住布鲁斯的身体，而收敛了太久的那个吻，终于落在了布鲁斯的发顶。

阿尔弗雷德提着行李回到布鲁斯住处的时候，布鲁斯还躺在床上沉睡着，他并没有因阿尔弗雷德回来时闹出的声响被吵醒。于阿尔弗雷德而言这是件好事，他把行李放在门口、脱下风衣后静悄悄地在屋子里四处打量着。目及可见的范围内哪怕一瓶酒都没见到对他来说是最盛大的惊喜，和他离开时没多大差别的整洁环境和没沾染上一点灰尘的家具则是个打了问号的悬案，他屏气瞧了会儿睡得安稳的布鲁斯后才瞥到了厨房间的一点异样，流理台上两杯未喝完的咖啡预示着客人到访的迹象，但他不会忘了让布鲁斯煮一壶咖啡是不常见的事。阿尔弗雷德产生了某种仅为满足自我希冀的猜想，他顺着那点蛛丝马迹又打开了冰箱，安安分分待在里面的食物显然已经换过了好几轮，阿尔弗雷德当然不会满怀希望到以为这全是由布鲁斯自己操持的，但无论是布鲁斯被一位他不认识的“客人”照顾得很好、还是布鲁斯为了谁试图照顾好自己，环绕在阿尔弗雷德心头的担忧总算可以正式落地了。

“阿尔弗雷德……”悉索声从身后传来，阿尔弗雷德回过头，在倦懒中伸着懒腰的人半眯着眼睛朝自己最亲近的人表达着不伪装的困惑，“你就这么自己回来了？我原本该去接你的……”

布鲁斯又揉了揉眼睛，整个脑袋都充斥着一种不合时宜的胀痛，就像是短时间内被塞进了太多梦境而他一时又无法容纳这么多的信息似的，“但我……抱歉我睡过头了。”

阿尔弗雷德关上冰箱门，转身更好地看着没有一天不让他牵肠挂肚的韦恩少爷，实话实说，这个人身上散发的气息与自己离开时已经截然不同，他能感受到：

“比起看到您来接我，我更愿意看到您好好地睡了一觉。”他扶扶眼镜，决定把所有问题都推迟到过后再问，“我也很高兴看到您没对酒窖造成更多破坏。”

“承诺过你的我当然得办到，”布鲁斯微扬起的头颅像是要讨得一个表扬，只是很快他又因隐隐跳动的太阳穴垂下了脑袋，“不过我好像……感冒了。”

他拍了拍额头，是因为要感冒的缘故才会整个人又昏又沉吗？但他的身体是轻松的，心情也不再阴郁，他记得阿尔弗雷德为什么离开，也记得自己在这段时间内亲密接触过的数位女性；他记得其中几位打理了他的冰箱，另外几位则接管了他的餐桌；他记得自己在某次夜巡中受伤，也记得有人朝自己伸出了援助之手，只是在这些无关琐碎的记忆背后，他唯独不记得自己为什么就这么不知不觉地从沉痛的自责中解脱了出来。

“您接着睡吧，”阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜后走向厨房，“我帮您稍微收拾一下就回去休息。”

布鲁斯乖顺地轻嗯了一声后躺下了，阿尔弗雷德则倒掉了剩余的咖啡，咖啡机的各处器具和用过的咖啡杯都放进了水槽等着明天再来清洗，至于那半根来路不明的蜡烛和飘落到角落、盛装过烤吐司边的密封袋，则被阿尔弗雷德一起归置进了垃圾桶。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

克拉克直到回去后又过了整两周才第一次着手打理自己的胡子，要不是就连戴安娜都开始调侃他整个人看起来愈发像活在远古时期的人类，他原本是有意一直蓄到等布鲁斯醒来为止的。经过反复的考量，他把下巴上的胡子整理成了找到氪星飞船前那个时期的长度，嘴唇上方的那块他还特意修出了个小小的造型，这突发奇想导致的结果是包括阿尔弗雷德在内的所有人都把这看作一次失败的剃胡，只有克拉克自己不以为然，整体来说，他对这个改良过的八字胡还算满意。

不过他更想听听布鲁斯的意见。

“我好像能猜到你会给出什么样的评价，”克拉克左手牵住了布鲁斯的手，右手则抹了把脸，“你对我的胡子总是很刻薄，对吧？”

回答他的依然只有心跳声，但它已经一日比一日强健有力，就连克拉克正扣紧的那只手，也已经恢复了让人心安的温热。

“对着你这样的胡子很难宽容起来啊，克拉克，”戴安娜带着阿尔弗雷德泡的茶一起走了过来，她把给克拉克的那杯递过去，又特意瞪起眼睛看了克拉克一眼，“抱歉，我还没有习惯你现在的……”

她的手指在半空中比划了一下，“现在的……新造型。”

“没关系，”克拉克还没喝到茶就先笑了出来，“我自己也还没完全习惯。”

“如果你是想让醒来的布鲁斯通过收到惊吓而更快清醒的话，倒也算是用心良苦。”戴安娜继续打趣着，一方面真的是因为克拉克的新造型有着足够高的话题度，另一方面则是她希望布鲁斯多多少少能听到他们的对话，但凡他能听到只言片语，他也一定想尽快醒过来一探究竟的，对吧？

“你觉得他会被我吓到？”克拉克从椅子上站起来，和戴安娜保持在并肩的高度，“我赌他不会。”

“是啊，你当然可以赌，这可不算什么公平的赌约，”戴安娜微笑着把视线放到了布鲁斯的脸上，没有一丁点生动气色的模样反而让戴安娜更加想念这个人时常沉着脸一言不发的样子，“毕竟他对你满脸胡子的模样总会留有印象。”

克拉克对此无法给出一个肯定的回答，无论他多么想。

“他不会，”克拉克目光闪了闪后说道，尽管他能轻易想起布鲁斯揶揄他时的可爱模样，他也知道只有他一个人在记住，这些全部不会留在布鲁斯的记忆中。遗忘是很难的事，然而他必须要让布鲁斯做到：

“你知道的，他‘记住’的只是我不得不让他记住的那个版本。”

克拉克说完后戴安娜为他留出了一阵善意的沉默，她小口抿了会儿茶，在注意到克拉克也终于开始将杯子往嘴边送之后，她才扭过头，打算和克拉克聊一聊这个她之前并不敢追问太多的问题：

“那是……什么样的感受？”她捧着杯子，又看回躺在他们面前的布鲁斯，要不是一开始为了劝导克拉克而提起了这些过往，她也许不会和任何人说起这个话题，“我是说……看着你爱的人就在面前却强迫自己离开……”

戴安娜并不是不赞同克拉克如期回来的决定，她只是想弄清楚，她曾承受过的分离是否践行起来的确如此轻易。

“那是我最像混蛋的时刻，”克拉克仿佛知道戴安娜在想什么一样接话道，他说话的声音刻意变小了，像是生怕布鲁斯会听到，“强迫他接受未来的我闯入他的生活，又强迫他忘记这一切，我自私了两次，但我……但我必须变成那个混蛋，为了他，也为了你们。”

戴安娜轻轻点头，她不知道自己有没有领会到什么，不过她还没来得及接着问下去，克拉克就把视线移到她的侧脸上对着她开口道：

“不管史蒂夫当时所想和我的是否一样，我都认为他一定要比我心痛数倍，”这不是什么空口的安慰，克拉克在这四十二天里所体会到的，不止是他和布鲁斯之间的这份牵引到底有多宝贵，“我只知道在史蒂夫放开你手的那一刻，他的心里除了对这个世界的责任之外，剩余的一定都是对你的歉疚。”

“克拉克……”

“我明白那种感受，他选择了离开、却没给你选择的权利，你只能记住，最后被抛在时间洪流中。这很残忍，就像我对布鲁斯做的那样，我也没给布鲁斯选择的权利，遗忘也好记住也好……一切都只是按照我的意愿在进行，”克拉克说得缓慢而诚实，他在最信任的朋友面前坦白着自己的残酷，“所以我想，如果可以的话，他一定会想对你再多说一句对不起。”

“他……”戴安娜的语气间有一点不易察觉的轻颤，她喝了口茶、缓了几秒之后才重新用如常的语调说：

“他不必对我感到抱歉，他做了他该做的。”戴安娜慢慢闭上眼睛又睁开，那些从未忘却的画面又细碎浮现，“所以你也不必，至少你把他照顾得很好。”

“没有我他也可以很好，但我却因为他更好。”

“所以你准备一直对他保密？”

“是啊，就由我来替他记住吧，”克拉克点点头，脸上却还是笑着，“这是我和他之间的秘密时差。”

“他的状态很好。”戴安娜把仪器上能显示的所有指标都认认真真地浏览计算了几遍，应该就是这几天了，那些让布鲁斯不得不陷入深眠的创伤都已经修复，他们在等一个惊喜，只是他们不清楚布鲁斯何时才愿意为他们揭晓。

“你说……他的意识还要多久才能恢复？”克拉克犹豫地问着，心里的期待因为所有人的笃定又雀跃起来。

“我猜不超过一周。”戴安娜张开五指摆了摆手，“不过巴里和亚瑟打赌说最多只要五天布鲁斯就可以醒了，你要赌吗？”

“好啊，赌什么？”被邀约的人答应得爽快，布鲁斯的心跳在他们之中做着应和，像一个缄默的旁观者，“我赌三天就可以。”

“就赌你的胡子好了。”戴安娜冲克拉克的胡子挤了挤眼睛，“鉴于我们都很好奇超人到底是怎么打理胡子的，所以如果你输了，你就得在所有人、包括布鲁斯面前、把你这可笑的胡子剃光。”

巴里显然是对这场赌局最起劲的一个人——他当然祈祷布鲁斯能越快醒来越好，但能亲眼看到超人用热视线为自己剃胡子也算是千载难逢的趣事，从克拉克答应加入赌局开始，巴里就把他能收集到的各种大大小小的镜子都搬来了蝙蝠洞，甚至于就算维克多也会在场，巴里也还是特意自己多架了一台摄像机说要将这画面永久保存下来。大家都因为巴里的充分准备而统统兴味十足，克拉克的胜负欲也比何时都要更强，他希望自己能赌赢，也莫名确信自己能赌赢。

“你真的想和他们一起看着我在蝙蝠洞表演剃胡子吗？”克拉克松松斜握着布鲁斯的手，大拇指的指腹在他的手背上来回抚着，“但如果我赢了，巴里就要在我们面前表演五分钟内吃完三十份比萨。”

无需过多回应，布鲁斯一起一伏的鼻息也能让克拉克在静默中感受到希望。

“我赌了三天，但如果你明天之前醒过来的话，亚瑟还会向我们展示他是如何同鱼沟通的。”克拉克往前凑近、又俯下身拿自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭布鲁斯的，“你不是一直很好奇他是怎么和鱼说话的吗？”

落在眼角的吻是自言自语的结尾，原该就此抬直的脖颈却因布鲁斯眼皮的颤动而僵直在了那个位置，克拉克的心跳和呼吸一同凝滞了，还握着的手加重了力道，克拉克不敢弄疼即将转醒的人，却又想用外力的刺激将他从那个昏睡已久的浑噩梦中揪出来，他想做的太多，不能做的也太多，这荒唐的矛盾导致布鲁斯双眼清清楚楚睁开的那刻，克拉克还保持在一种僵硬的姿态不知所措。

“他真的会……”袭进鼻腔的冰凉空气不免刺激出了几声咳嗽，布鲁斯的喉咙发痒，逐个恢复知觉的感官却在提醒着他、除了身上没有力气之外，他的身体没有任何异样：

“咳咳咳……亲自展示怎么和鱼说话？”

“他会……不，布鲁斯你……他……”像是才意识到发生了什么的克拉克跳了起来，在布鲁斯的手从他手中脱落的瞬间，他又重新坐回了椅子上抓回了那只手，他无法拥抱布鲁斯、他害怕那样会让布鲁斯感觉到不必要的疼痛或是受到伤害，所有想身体力行表达的激动都抑制成了又一个贴上双唇的浅吻，再抬头的时候，他因水雾模糊的视线里，只剩布鲁斯那双清亮如常的棕瞳在流露着无限柔情。

“你怎么……咳咳……”布鲁斯平衡着缓慢从混沌中脱离出来的意识，试着弯动了一下手指，他想去勾住克拉克的手指，更想以此来抚平克拉克的焦虑——那些痛苦与担忧都潜进了方才的吻里，只消那么几秒，他就全部体会到了。

他到底抛下了克拉克多少天？

“我怎么？”克拉克紧了紧布鲁斯的手，他捋开布鲁斯扭头时垂下来的刘海，完全没心思去考虑如何把这好消息通知到其他人，他不会离开布鲁斯一步，再也不会。

“……怎么留了胡子？”

说话的声音没太多中气，随便一点细微动作都在昭示着布鲁斯的虚弱，但他撇动嘴角对着克拉克展开的笑容是真实的，这件事准确无误，不是梦境，也不是回忆——

布鲁斯回到了他的身边

“都是因为你熬出来的，”克拉克来不及别开脑袋拿手掌抹一抹眼睛，所以没能收住的那滴眼泪还是从眼角溜了出来，“我有……咳，我有稍微修整一下，看起来怎么样？”

布鲁斯看着那滴晶莹混到了所谓特意打理过的胡茬之中，第一次发现克拉克•肯特还有看起来这么脆弱的时候。

“不怎么样。”但他可不会因此心软而对自己撒谎，“真的……很奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？”克拉克轻笑着接话道，吻却又一次落在了布鲁斯的额头。

“太像……咳……”布鲁斯撑了撑手臂，估量着他能不能靠自己爬坐起来，身上还连接着的两条管子多少造成了障碍，但他认为自己可以做到，“太像七十年代的色情片明星了。”

“我没有看过七十年代的色情片，”领会到布鲁斯意图的克拉克顺着他的动作扶住了他的肩膀，他调整着角度，从旁揽着布鲁斯帮他达成了愿望：“但是你真的准备在这种情况下和我讨论胡子的问题？”

“那又……怎么了，”布鲁斯的嗓子里像有火在烧，但他不想停止和克拉克说话，这些分离的时日也许说上三天三夜的话都不足以弥补，“谁让你要把它们……咳……留在脸……”

玩笑被堵截在了克拉克轻柔的拥抱里，那人用张开的手臂将布鲁斯裹住、拥紧，他的耳朵擦过布鲁斯的鬓角，而后两个人的胸膛紧紧相贴：

“你离开我太久了，”太久了，克拉克想，真的太久了，即使日日夜夜都能看到这个人在自己身边，他也还是觉得布鲁斯离开他太久了，“好久不见。”

“……对不起，”布鲁斯苏醒时伴随而来的各种不适在克拉克的怀里奇异消散，他吸吸鼻子，尽可能地抬起手臂回拥住了克拉克：

“好久不见。”

布鲁斯又在蝙蝠洞躺了两天才被大家准许回到自己的住处，所有人都不信布鲁斯对自我状况的描述而是更依赖维克多的父亲所提供的各种科学仪器，虽说被众人前前后后围绕照顾着实让布鲁斯不自在，但他也只能由他们去。

毕竟他认为这是克拉克和阿尔弗雷德想看到的，所以他愿意配合，哪怕是为了他们。

“巴里还在为没能看到你表演剃胡感到可惜呢，”布鲁斯接过克拉克端来的碗，对着里面的牛奶麦片皱眉的同时又扯了扯克拉克的胡子，“你到底什么时候才打算全部刮掉？”

“等你彻底恢复的时候。”克拉克捉过布鲁斯的手啄了啄他的指尖后，又以不容协商的姿态坐在床边逼迫布鲁斯把这碗麦片吃完。

“我已经恢复了，”布鲁斯不怎么请愿地用勺子搅动着牛奶，“不必再像个小孩一样还得遵循牛奶有营养这种鬼话吧？”

克拉克捏了捏布鲁斯的鼻子而后笑了，他推着布鲁斯的手，无声地警告着他别想再耍什么花招，“你把它喝完，我给你一个惊喜，怎么样？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，算作妥协，等他开始一口接一口解决那兑入蜂蜜的牛奶时，克拉克在厨房制造出了一些惹人好奇的动静，等他重新捧着一个碗回到床边，布鲁斯立刻被泛着冷气的那只碗吸引了。

“怎么会有冰淇淋？”顾不上瓷碗的冻手，布鲁斯将先前那只碗放到一边后立刻捧住了克拉克手中的这只，“阿尔弗雷德要是知道我养着伤却还吃这个……”

“那就别让他看到。”克拉克抬抬眉毛，像是鼓励着一件必须保密的坏事，“我只是觉得如果你被困在床上养伤的期间能有几盒冰淇淋，应该能帮你打发很多无趣的时间。”

布鲁斯毫不犹豫地掘下一小块后张嘴欢迎了它，仿若一个久别重逢的礼物，布鲁斯此前从不知道一小盒冰淇淋就能拯救他因无聊和牛奶而被破坏的心情。

“什么时候买的？”

“昨天在超市看到时顺便买的。”克拉克看着布鲁斯在冰凉和香甜的双重刺激下眯起的眼睛，心也跟着他口腔里的冰淇淋一起化开，“也许下次该让你尝尝我自己做的，会比这个还要好吃。”

“你还会做冰淇淋？”布鲁斯把勺子从嘴里拔开，眉宇间全是半信半疑，“我才不信你什么都会呢。”

“我真的会，如果你喜欢的话，我明天就可以做。”

“我当然喜欢。”布鲁斯的舌头卷了卷后把冰淇淋咽了下去，冰凉滑进胃里的畅快让他想起了某些愉快回忆，“有一段时间……我几乎天天都在吃这种冰淇淋，喜欢到用它代替了酒的地步。”

他又挖了一大口甜软的冰淇淋塞进嘴里，克拉克则突然和他一起变得兴致勃勃。

“是吗？”克拉克盘腿坐上了床正对着布鲁斯，“阿尔弗雷德竟然没有反对？”

“他那段时间不在哥谭，”布鲁斯用勺子把稍稍有些融化的边缘都挖了出来，“不过后来放在冰箱里的那些冰淇淋还是被他发现了。”

“你喜欢什么口味的？”克拉克没追问下去，他持续看着布鲁斯，转了话题，“香草怎么样？”

“好啊，”布鲁斯抿紧了唇才容纳下过于贪心的一大口，牙齿濒临被冻僵，布鲁斯就连说话都变得有些含糊不清，“就香草的……吧。”

“你啊，”克拉克看着布鲁斯迫不及待的样貌还是没忍住笑了，他凑上前去，手则伸向了布鲁斯的脸，当他的指腹贴上布鲁斯的嘴角，就连每一道指纹里都盈满了柔情蜜意，“受了个伤而已，连冰淇淋都不会吃了。”

手指轻轻按下，那一点沾在布鲁斯嘴角的甜蜜，就这样被克拉克悄无声息地擦走了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年12月中旬，以此记录。


End file.
